Arcángeles: Los inicios
by Lady Elendil Larantha
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres,Elizabeth trata de sobrevivir en el mundo mágico con su gran poder...pero no estará sola, contará con la ayuda de amigos inseparables...James Potter y Remus Lupin  Dejar reviews para ver si continuo con la trilogia o no
1. Encuentro con Potter

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Resumen: <span>**Tras la muerte de sus padres, Elizabeth debe enfrentar al mundo magico y tratar de sobrevivir en el...pero no sera facil ya que en ella reside una gran poder y varias herencias magicas. Pero no estara sola, y conocera poderosos seres magicos que la ayudaran en su travesia...sobretodo en el manejo de sus poderes...conociendo amigos inseparables que la ayudaran en su mision: James Potter y Remus Lupin.

Toda la historia transcurre antes del ingreso a Hogwarts de James, Remus y Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. I "Encuentro con Potter"<strong>

_31 de Enero de 1970_

_Dundee, Escocia._

_22:00 hrs. _

"¿En que estaba pensado? ¿Cómo demonios me pudo convencer William? Siii claaaaro, denle todo el trabajo a Morgana al fin y al cabo ella es la mejor de la división" – iba refunfuñando una mujer mientras caminaba por un parque a la mitad de la noche. –"A ver, ¿A dónde tenía que ir?... ¿qué fue lo que dijo William?..mmmm…. aaa si…."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre mayor como de unos 50 años, bien conservado, con unos imponentes ojos azules. Su nombre era William Smith y era el encargado en jefe de su división. Una división ultra-secreta que muy pocas personas tenían el derecho de saber de ella. Pero eso no importaba … lo que aún no entendía era porque Will la mando a llamar, ella estaba de vacaciones y todo el mundo sabía que para ella las vacaciones eran sagradas ya que las pasaba con su hija de 14 años….pero noooo….William tenía que llamarla para ir de misión a quien sabe a dónde y con sabe quien…..con que fuera un misión simple o que cualquiera de sus compañeros pudieran resolverla, le iba a cruciar el culo hasta el cansancio.

"Morgana, ¿me estas escuchando?" - preguntó un poco enojado William.

Merlín, tenía que empezar a explicar la misión mientras yo estaba tratando de tranquilizarme PARA NO CRUCIARLE EL CULO….. ok ok, respira, respira … muy bien todo bajo control… aquí vamos. – "Lo siento William, pero estaba pensando y en cómo deje a Nimue; tú sabes lo importante que son las vacaciones para nosotras, **es el único tiempo libre que tenemos solamente para nosotras."** – contestó Morgana poniendo especial énfasis en la última frase.

"Lo sé Morgana, y créeme que siento mucho haber interrumpido tus vacaciones; pero si no fuera de vital importancia esta misión, no te hubiera llamado" – respondió un poco apenado William.

"Está bien William, no te preocupes ya compensaré a Nimue de alguna manera. Entonces, ¿de qué se trata la misión?" – Morgana empezó a reír mentalmente cuando vio a William soltar todo el aire al escuchar su respuesta.

Si bueno… veras ….. pues tu misión….si tu misión- empezó a tartamudear William. No puede ser posible…. Merlín dime que no es lo que estoy pensando….. William nunca tartamudea. – "voy a serte sincero… no tengo la menor idea cuál es tu misión".

"¿QUEEEEE?"- gritó. Si definitivamente lo iba a torturar de la manera más dolorosa y lenta que se le ocurriera, por interrumpir sus vacaciones y alejarla de su hija.

"Tranquilízate, Morgana. Lo que sucede es lo siguiente. El Ministerio de Magia Británico mandó una carta solicitando nuestra ayuda en la captura de una criminal. En la cual estaban las instrucciones para a quien le asignemos la misión. Y antes que digas nada, solicitaron al mejor, ya que parece ser que es un mago tenebroso poderoso; por lo que tu siendo la mejor…"

"!Ya! ¿Dónde está la carta?"

"Ten, aquí esta" – le dijo William mientras extendía un brazo con un pergamino en la mano. Al tomarlo y verificar su autenticidad y que no contuviera ninguna maldición, lo abrió. El pergamino decía lo siguiente:

_Ve al parque que se encuentra en el centro de Dundee, busca la fuente con un ángel que se encuentra en el centro del parque, ahí estará esperándote un auror enviado por Ministerio de Magia Ingles a las 22 hrs. Tu misión es ayudarlo a capturar a Crispin Cronk. _

"Por lo visto aceptaste la misión. Así que escúchame bien Morgana….BAJO NINGUN CONCEPTO TIENES PERMITIDO DAR A CONOCER TU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD O PONER UN PIE EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA BRITANICO, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? BAJO NINGUN CONCEPTO….. "

Fin Flashback

* * *

><p>-"¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿una novata?, bien... ahora a buscar una fuente con un ángel… veamos…..mmmm…. ahí está, perfecto" – al acercarse a la fuente, por primera vez noto su alrededor. Se encontraba en un bello parque, rodeado por árboles alto y a su parecer viejo, había una empedrada que era por donde había llegado. Frente a ella se encontraba una fuente circular como de 2.5 metros de radio, hecha de piedra caliza con un hermoso ángel en la parte superior. – "Bonita la fuentecita…. Ahora, alguien me podría explicar donde demonios esta el maldito auror que tengo que acompañar…. Son las 22:10 hrs"- preguntó al aire al no ver a nadie cerca. Así que aburrida, se acercó a la fuente a ver su reflejo como cuando era niña. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer guapa y joven, de unos treinta y tanto, de cabello castaño claro con destellos dorados, penetrantes ojos color morado, piel un poco morena, tostada al sol; en resumen, era la imagen de una hermosa mujer.<p>

-"Siento la tardanza, pero tuve un importuno… soy el auror mandado por el Ministerio…. Mi nombre es Potter… Charlus Potter"- se escuchó una voz en medio del parque haciendo sobresaltar a Morgana. – "¿Usted es a quien asignaron como mi asistente? ¿Cuál es su nombre?".

¡QUEEEEEE! Acaba de decir ¿asistente? ¿Yo su asistente? ¿Yo una Larantha asistente de un tonto auror? ¿Qué demonios está pensando?...recuerda no puede dar a conocer tu identidad….. Él no sabe que eres una Larantha – "Mire Sr. Potter deje le dejo dos cositas en claro, primero no soy su asistente sino que su compañera de trabajo; segundo, mi nombre no le interesa pero ya que vamos a trabajar junto puede llamarme Luthien. Bueno siendo todo, le agradecería que acabemos pronto para poder irme…..aaaa por cierto…. Buenas noches Sr. Potter".

Merlín, lo que me faltaba….."Buenas Noches Sra. Luthien"-contestó un poco enojado e intimidado Charlus Potter. –"¿Iniciamos con la cacería?".

- "Por supuesto, ¿en dónde se encuentra el sospechoso?"- preguntó Morgana de manera profesional y con la voz un tanto fría; tanto que impactó a Charlus por su cambio de personalidad.

- "Según inteligencia, se encuentra a dos cuadras de la salida sur de este parque"

-"Perfecto, vayamos por él que ya me quiero ir"

-"Por supuesto, si es tan amable de seguirme". De esta manera, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida sur del enorme parque, liderando el camino Charlus Potter con Morgana en la retaguardia, siendo de esta manera, que por primera vez, Morgana se pudo dar el lujo de detallar al hombre que tenia al frente…..Veamos….Es un hombre joven, fuerte, al parecer por los músculos que se marcaban en la ropa que traía, (normales, nada exagerados), cabello negro, indomable, pero con un toque sensual; con un cuerpo de infarto… ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Esto es una misión no un lugar para ligar?...Morgana Larantha, céntrate, vienes a una misión no a coquetear…. Cierto, cierto, pero nada impide que después de la misión vayamos a tomar unas copas …nooooo céntrate…. Nada de copas.

- "Cronk se encuentra en el edificio de enfrente. Nuestra misión consiste en capturarlo, de preferencia vivo y enviarlo al Ministerio para su juicio y condena…. ¿Alguna duda?...no, perfecto….Vamos por él….".

* * *

><p>Dundeen, Escocia<p>

1 de Febrero de 1970

8:00 hrs

Merlín, me va a explotar la cabeza, no la aguanto…y la sed, me muero de sed… ¿Qué demonios hice ayer para sentirme así? ….. Bien rebobinemos, que hice ayer…. Vacaciones con Numei, la asignación de una misión, la conversación con Will, el parque en Dundeen, la plática con el auror…..mmmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Potter, Charlus Potter….luego la persecución…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

- "Cronk se encuentra en el edificio de enfrente. Nuestra misión consiste en capturarlo, de preferencia vivo y enviarlo al Ministerio para su juicio y condena…. ¿Alguna duda?...no, perfecto….Vamos por él….".

Ambos se empezaron a acercar al edificio, haciendo algunos hechizos en busca de trampas y para desactivar las alarmas para no alertar a Cronk de su presencia en el área. Morgana podía sentir la adrenalina empezando a viajar por su cuerpo, la emoción por estar una vez mas de cacería, era… era simplemente genial.

-" ¿Lista?... bien ingresemos al edificio"- ambos entraron al edificio, estaba todo obscuro y frente a ellos se podía visualizar un pasillo con una puerta al final de donde sobresalía un poco de luz por la rendija. A su derecha se encontraban una escalera, al parecer de madera. De su lado izquierdo se encontraba una serie de timbre para los diferentes departamentos que se encontraban en el edificio; así como, varias series de cajas que debías ser los buzones. Tras una señal de Potter, ambos subieron por la escalera hasta el quinto piso. Tras una rápida inspección, Morgana se dio cuenta que todos los pisos eran parecidos al primero. Un largo pasillo a oscuras con una serie de puertas de cada lado; cada puerta tenía un numero de metal indicando que departamento es. Al subir al quinto piso, Morgana se paró en seco al sentir toda la magia tenebrosa que está en el ambiente, rodeando especialmente al departamento 13.

- "Potter espera. Cronk se encuentra en este piso, específicamente en el dpto. 13."

- "¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Además inteligencia me informo que se encuentra en el 6to piso en el dpto. 5"

- Primero, no por nada soy la mejor, así que si te digo que esta en este piso en el departamento 13, es porque ahí está. Y segundo, cualquiera puede engañar a Inteligencia, no es tan difícil.

- "Pero…."

-"Pero nada. ¿Quieres capturar a Cronk o no?"

- "Si, pero…."

- "En ese caso, prepárate porque vamos a entrar al departamento 13 y punto final."

- "….maldita mujer…. Si claro…. Departamento 13… como no… escapar…"

- "deja de refunfuñar y prepárate"

-"Bien"

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta del departamento 13. Morgana iba muy precavidamente, pero Charlus aun no le creía a Morgana sobre que Cronk está en ese departamento. Morgana se detuvo a un metro de la puerta para poder inspeccionarla antes de entrar; sin embargo, Charlus no tenía las mismas intenciones, ya que se acerco sin ningún tipo de precaución…..

-"Ves… Cronk no se encuentra aquí"- dijo Charlus mientras giraba la perilla.

-" ¡POTTER, NOOOOOOOOO!" – gritó Morgana tratando de evitar que Charlus abriera la puerta, pero no pudo evitarlo. Durante los siguientes segundos sucedieron varias cosas en cadena: Charlus termino de girar la perilla, una fuerte luz sobresalió de la puerta, se escucho una fuerte explosión, ambos salieron volando hacia la pared contraria.

- "DEMONIOS…"- grito Morgana tras golpear fuertemente su espalda con la pared. Al abrir los ojos vio como Cronk empezaba a escapar por el pasillo. – "O no, no lo harás. Sobre mi cadáver te escapas"- Morgana se levanto ágilmente y tras verificar que Charlus se encontraba bien, corrió tras Cronk para atraparlo.

- "CRONK DETENTE, NO HAGAS ESTO MAS DIFICIL….CON UN DEMONIO QUE TE DETENGAS"-

- "SIII CLAROOOO. AHORITA MISMO ME DETENGO"

- "MALDITO IMBECIL"

- "JAJAJAJAJA"

-"Idiota, cuando te alcance desearas no haber tratado de escapar". Murmuro para ella misma Morgana para continuar con la persecución.

Morgana se dio cuenta que cada vez se acercaban mas al parque a donde había llegado y eso le daba mala espina, ya que si Cronk se entraba la parte iba a hacer más difícil la persecución después de todo era casi medianoche. Así que apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Cronk antes de llegar al parque.

Al llegar a la altura de Cronk, Morgana tomo impulso y traqueo a Cronk como si fueran jugadores de futbol americano.

" ¡AUUUUU! ¡MALDITA BRUJA SALVAJE!

"Bueno yo te dije que te detuvieras pero tú me hiciste caso….. y si algo me choca es que no me hagan caso, así que tú te lo buscaste…." – dijo Morgana mientras se acomodaba para estar cómodamente sentada encima de Cronk. – "….A ver que se supone que hago ahora…..cual es eso que Will siempre me repetía en los entrenamientos…..era sumamente importante y referente a la captura….mmmmm…."

"¡MALDITA BRUJA LOCA! ¡DESPUES DE LA CAPTURA TIENES QUE ESPOSAR AL CRIMINAL PARA QUE NO SE ESCAPE! ¡TODO EL MUNDO SABE ESO! ¡DAAA!"

"¡ooo! Es cierto, eso es lo siempre dice Will. Muchas Gracias!"

"DESQUICIADA"

"Si bueeno. ¡ _impedimenta! ¡incarcero! ¡atarus permanetis! _Listo"

Vale, vale, esto es diferente.

"Ooohh, Potter veo que estas bien, bueno pues aquí esta Cronk atadito y sin posibilidad de escape. Así que como dice el dicho aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien a su casa. Nos vemos, fue un placer trabajar contigo, Cronk espero no verte pronto. Ciao. Besos a la familia." – dijo Morgana mientras se iba alejando del lugar para poder desaparecer de ahí, hacer el informe para Will e ir con su hija.

"¡ESPERA LUTHIEN! Tenemos que llevarlo al Ministerio de Magia."- dijo Charlus

"¿Luthien? ¿Tú eres Luthien?"- dijo Cronk sorprendido

"Si pero eso no te importa. Y en cuanto a ir al Ministerio de Magia, lamento contradecirte, pero yo ni de loca entro a ese lugar, así que me voy" – dijo Morgana

"Estaba bien no me acompañes al Ministerio pero al menos déjame invitarte unos tragos para festejar que capturamos a Cronk"

"¿Capturamos?" – dijo Morgana al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja y miraba inquisitivamente a Potter.

"Estaba bien que capturaste a Cronk. ¿Qué dices?"

"Mmmmmmm….. estaba bien que mal puede hacer un par de tragos" – contesto Morgana sin saber que en un par de horas más se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras.

Fin del flashback

* * *

><p>"Demonios como se me ocurrió decir 'que mal puede hacer un par de copas' si no fueran por ellas no estaría en esta situación. Además eso no explica que hago en un cuarto de hotel porque de eso no hay duda esto no es mi cuarto y está demasiado elegante y sin estilo propio para ser una casa. Ok, empecemos por lo básico, ¿Qué hora es?" – se pregunto Morgana mientras buscaba el reloj, encontrando en la mesita de noche junta a una nota que simplemente decía <em>Luthien<em>. - ¡Que extraño hay una nota aquí con mi nombre! – su curiosidad pudo más que otra cosa, así que abrió la nota para leerla después de checara que todo estuviera bien con ella, después de todo la seguridad va primero.

La nota decía lo siguiente:

_Luthien:_

_Siento mucho haberte dejado sola y huir como un cobarde pero simplemente esto fue un error, ambos estábamos tomados y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Y a pesar de eso sería una blasfemia si no te dijera que estuvo genial pero no se puede repetir nunca más, yo soy un hombre felizmente casado y mi esposa tiene dos meses de embarazo de nuestro primer hijo. Así que te pido que olvidemos esta noche, que cada quien siga por su camino, y si algún día nuestros caminos se cruzan simplemente recordemos este momento como un hermoso recuerdo pero nada más._

_Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, una vida larga y prospera. _

_Sinceramente, _

_Lord Charlus Potter. _

"¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡no me puede estar pasando a mí! ¡AAAAAAAA! , ok ok respira, respira…..muy bien….ahora piensa…. que es lo peor que puede suceder… solamente fue una noche…. Así que sigas su consejo y aquí no paso nada" – de este modo Morgana se levanto de la cama, tomo un baño, se cambio y fue con Will para entregarle el informe y después se dirigió con su hija para terminar de tomar sus vacaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	2. Una inesperada sorpresa

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: "Una inesperada sorpresa"<strong>

_28 de Febrero de 1970_

_Oxford, Inglaterra._

_8:00 hrs_

"Por fin estamos de regreso…. Hogar, dulce hogar"- dice suspirando Morgana al regresar de su mes de vacaciones por diferentes partes mundo, principalmente mágicas.

Frente a ella se encontraba una sencilla y lujosa casa residencial de un piso con grandes ventanales por toda la casa

"Estoy muerta, a estas vacaciones sí que le sacamos jugo…. Visitamos un montón de lugares….. y Nimue, ¿qué te parecieron las vacaciones?

"Estuvieron muy divertidas, conocimos muchos lugares muy interesantes y misteriosos, hicimos un montón de cosas juntas…. Bueno con excepción de tu escapada para hacer una misión para Will".

"Hija, lo sé y de nuevo me disculpo por eso… pero ve el lado positivo, tuvimos un mes de vacaciones para nosotras solas gracias a ello, Will nunca otorga tanto tiempo de vacaciones.

"Lo sé, solo por eso tal vez… te perdone y agradezca a Will".

" ¿Tal vez?"- dice Morgana mientras levanta un ceja y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Si, ¿por qué? ¿No debería perdonarte?"- dice Nimue mientras se golpea el mentón con un dedo y ve el techo pensativamente.

"Vas a ver, niñata del demonio"- dice Morgana mientras ríe y empieza a acercarse a Nimue.

"No, mamá…. AAAAAA! ME QUIEREN MATAR!"- empieza a gritar Nimue mientras corre por la sala de la casa para no ser alcanzada por su madre.

Después de un rato de estar corriendo por toda la sala, Morgana alcanza a Nimue y la derriba sobre el sofá.

"Mamá, ¿qué vas hacer? " – dice Nimue mirando a su madre con poco de temor e incertidumbre. Mientras Morgana solamente sonríe de medio lado.

"O nada de lo que me vaya a arrepentir"- dice mientras se abalanza sobre su hija y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

"Jajajaja… basta….. jajaja…. Por…. Jajajaja… favor… jajajaja….. no ….. jajajaj…. Puedo….. jajajaja….. jajajaja…mas".

"Bien, y eso es para que aprendas a respetar a tu madre".

"Me alegra que hayan llegado bien y que se estén divirtiendo"- dice Will sorprendiendo a ambas.

"Will!" "Abuelito!"- gritan ambas.

"Nimue!"- dice Morgana regañando a Nimue- "Will, lo siento le he dicho un millón de veces que no te diga así pero….."-

"Morgana, cariño sabes perfectamente que no me molesta que me llamé así, es más me encanta; además siempre te considerado como una hija y a Nimue como mi nietecita"

"Heyy! Ya no estoy chiquita, ya tengo 14 años!

"Claro, que estas grande, pero para mí siempre serás mi nietecita"

"Gracias, Will! Pero a qué se debe el honor de tu visita"

"Simplemente quería ver si llegaron con bien"

"Y…"

"Jaajaja, me conoces muy bien Morgana"

"Por supuesto"

"Avisarte que mañana mismo te tienes que reintegrar a la Agencia debido a que tenemos mucho trabajo en estos días, además de que van a entrar los aspirantes y hay que entrenarlos, ver si cumplen con los requisitos….. bueno tú ya sabes"

"guuaauu, tenemos mucho trabajo ¿verdad?"

"La verdad es que si, y lo hemos tenido durante la última semana y media pero no quería interrumpir de nuevo tus vacaciones".

"Y te lo agradezco enormemente, pero si la Agencia esta tan cargada de trabajo me hubieras avisado y habría regresado unos días antes"

"Lo sé, pero te merecías ese tiempo de descanso y para convivir con tu hija"

"Gracias"- dice Morgana mientras abraza a Will y forma de agradecimiento.

"Bueno, yo ya me voy para que puedan desempacar y descansar un poco, ya que mañana regresamos a la realidad, jajaja"

"Está bien, igualmente que descanses y gracias de nuevo"

"No te preocupes, adiós Nimue"

"Adiós Abuelo"

* * *

><p><em>1 de marzo de 1970<em>

_En algún de Inglaterra_

_8:00 hrs_

Dos personas se encontraban parados en medio del atrio principal observando a todas las personas que pasamos a su alrededor; de vez en cuando eran saludados por las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos y ellos contestaban el saludo.

- "Buenos Días Morgana, espero que hayan descansado"

- "Buenos Días Will. Descansamos de maravillas y tú, ¿qué tal?

- "Descanse muy bien. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué te parecen los nuevos aspirantes?

- "Parece que va a ser un buen año, muchos de ellos parecen tener un buen potencial"- dijo Morgana mientras veía acercarse al nuevo grupo de aspirantes para poder ingresar a la Agencia – "Qué te parece, ¿empezamos?"

- "Claro, si me haces los honores"

- "Por supuesto, vamos a divertirnos un rato, jajaja"

- "Por Merlín, nunca vas a cambiar, deja a los pobres niños en paz"- dijo Will mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

- "¿Niños?, Ya viste a ese hombre de ahí parece que tiene casi 30. Bueno suficiente por ahora, ya están aquí".

Frente a ellos se encontraban cerca de 20 jóvenes, 12 hombres y 8 mujeres, los cuales se veían ansiosos y temerosos en parte iguales. Y es que era con razón, no todos los días eras seleccionado para poder ser aspirante en la Agencia más exclusiva, misteriosa y poderosa del Mundo Mágico.

"Buenos Días, mi nombre es William y soy el director del departamento de Agentes. Por mis manos pasan todas las solicitudes de los diferentes Ministerios del Mundo para seleccionar aquellas que la Agencia debería hacer cargo de ellas y se las asigno a alguno de mis agentes".- Explicó Will de manera muy profesional y seria – "A mi derecha se encuentra unas de mis mejores agentes, que muchos de ustedes han escuchados hablar sobre sus hazañas. Ella es Luthien"- muchos de los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí estaban sorprendidos ya que no esperaban conocerla el primer día de su entrenamiento en la Agencia. Otros la miraban con suspicacia ya que no creían del todo que todas las hazañas que se le acreditaran fueran ciertas o hechas por ella, ya que su complexión no era la de una gran guerrera o agente como la gente decía.

"Gracias William. Como le dijo William, mi nombre es Luthien y seré la encargada de su entrenamiento durante las siguientes 6 semanas, las cuales son de vital importancia para su ingreso en la Agencia, ya que solamente sobrevivirán los mejores del grupo. En este entrenamiento los exprimiremos física, mental y emocionalmente hasta el cansancio sacando a la luz parte de su potencial. Así que alguien piensa en este momento que no podrá con el entrenamiento por favor, regresen por donde entraron y no me hagan perder mi tiempo."- Nadie se movió de su lugar después de las palabras de Morgana, pero ella espero 1 minuto para que pudieran digerir sus palabras y supieran a lo que se enfrentaban. Pasando este tiempo y ver que todos seguían sin moverse asumió que todos estaban de acuerdo con las condiciones iniciales del entrenamiento. – "Muy bien, sobre esta mesa…"- dijo haciendo aparecer una mesa a un lado suyo- "…. Cada quien a poner su curriculum"- de esta forma cada uno de los aspirantes empezó a movilizarse y a poner su curriculum sobre la mesa. Mientras sucedía esto, Morgana contrato a William con su habilidad para hablar mentalmente.

"_Will, de casualidad tú tienes una copia de los curriculum"_

"_Si, ¿Por qué?"_

"_Es que se me ocurrió una forma de asustarlos un poco"_

"_Está bien, lo puedes hacer pero solamente no exageres"_

"_No te preocupes Will. Por cierto, puedes hacerles un hechizo para que los datos que se hayan modificados en los curriculum se traspasen a las copias que tú tienes, pero sin que se den cuenta de ello "_

"_Creo que ya se por donde va tu idea, pero te apoyo"_

"_Perfecto"_

Durante su pequeña conversación los aspirantes terminaron de colocar sus curriculum sobre la mesa, y al darse cuenta, Morgana sonríe de medio lado, ya que se da cuenta que Will empezó con su parte en el plan.

"Muy bien, jóvenes. Espero que sus curriculum estén bien hechos y que se sientas orgullosos de todos las misiones y situaciones extremas que han vivido para poder estar aquí….. sin embargo _¡incendio!_ – dijo Morgana mientras apuntaba los curriculum que empezaron a incendiarse- " nada de lo ahí escrito les servirá aquí, ya que esto no son aventuras de chiquillos o misiones controladas por algún superior para poder detener algún problema….. esto es la vida real donde cada uno de ustedes tendrán sus propias misiones, muchas veces sin la ayuda de un compañero y en las cuales tendrán que utilizar todas sus herramientas, habilidades, inteligencia y astucia para poder salir vivos de ellas. Así que vuelvo a repetir si alguien se quiere retirar el entrenamiento, siéntase libre de hacerlo"

"Lo que dijo Luthien es muy cierto, así que yo les reitero la invitación de retirarse si no se creen capaces de sobrevivir al entrenamiento". – todo mundo seguía en su lugar en parte impactado por lo que acababa de hacer Morgana como la reiteraba advertencia sobre el entrenamiento, sin embargo todos estaba seguros que al menos querían intentar sobrevivir al entrenamiento para poder ingresar a la Agencia. – "Muy bien, en ese caso luego no vengan a quejarse que no le advertimos sobre el entrenamiento".

"Muy bien, ahora pasaremos a la sala de entrenamientos para ver su nivel. Por favor síganme". – dijo Morgana mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia a la sala de entrenamiento a un lado de Will y seguida por todos los jóvenes.

Durante el camino los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que muchos de los agentes que están en su camino saludaban con respeto tanto a Morgana como a Will, y que más de uno se veía sorprendido que Morgana estuviera con ellos. Una vez que llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos Morgana se volteó para encararlos y tosió para llamar su atención de nuevo, ya que los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos con la sala de entrenamientos, en ella de veía una plataforma de duelo, diversas armas, asientos escalonados y un sinfín de cosas más.

"Muy bien, esta es la sala de entrenamientos de la Agencia, la cual va a ser su segunda casa durante las siguientes 6 semanas. Para poder empezar a medir su nivel, va a combatir con la persona que se encuentra parada a su derecha, y para aquellos que se encuentran en la esquina derecha lucharan con la persona que se encuentra detrás de ustedes; así que por favor formen las parejas y distribúyanse por toda la sala. No empiecen los duelos hasta que les de la señal."- de esta forma los jóvenes empezaron emparejarse para poder iniciar con la evaluación, quedando 10 parejas distribuidas por toda la sala. –"A la cuenta de tres empiezan los duelos…uno…. Si, señorita….."- dijo Morgana al ver una mano alzada entre los jóvenes-

"¿Vamos a luchar todos juntos, no nos va a separar para poder ver los duelos?"

"Por supuesto que van luchar todos juntos, en la vida real los duelos no son por separados, todos estas peleando a tu alrededor mientras tú te batees en duelo con tu rival. Así que como le dije, a la cuenta de tres, ¿listos?... uno…. Dos….Tres, empiecen."- de esta manera las diez parejas empezar a batirse en duelo. Durante el duelo, algunos cayeron debido a que su contrincante era más hábil, otro porque no estaban atentos a los otros duelos como a su duelo, quedando solamente 6 jóvenes de pie al final de los duelos.- "Muy bien, jóvenes felicidades. Ahora reanimen a sus compañeros". – Mientras tanto Morgana se alejo un poco junto con Will para discutir un poco sobre lo visto durante el duelo de los jóvenes.

"¿Qué te parecieron Will?"

"Algunos tienen un gran potencial, otro le ponen demasiado énfasis en la magia cuando en muchas misiones de la Agencia no van a poder usarla o solamente usarla a discreción, no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que con un buen entrenamiento la mayoría va a ser uno grandes agentes".

"Pienso lo mismo. Creo que hay demostrarle que es un duelo en esta agencia, que dices, ¿te apuntas?"

"Jajaja. Claro, va a ser inolvidable para los niños".

Al acercarse se dieron cuenta que todos se encontraban de pie, unos más magullados que otros, esperando las siguientes instrucciones para su entrenamiento.

"Muy bien, tanto William como yo nos pudimos dar cuenta que vienen preparados en el aspecto de los duelos, sin embargo nos dimos cuenta que ponen demasiado énfasis en la parte mágica de los duelos, cuando muchas veces les va a ser imposible poder utilizarla por x razón, así que decidimos enseñarles lo que se considera un duelo en la Agencia"

Los jóvenes se pudieron dar cuenta que en cuanto termino la frase Morgana, todos los agentes que estaban cerca se detuvieron como si fueran palabras mágicas y empezaron a ver a Morgana y Will ansiosamente.

"Agnus le recomiendo que le avise a sus compañeros, ya que una vez que cierre la puerta nadie va a poder entrar. Al resto de ustedes, escojan buenos lugares en las gradas".- Todos siguieron el consejo como si fuera una orden.

"CHICOS! LUTHIEN Y WILL SE VAN A BATIR EN DUELO" – Al escuchar esto todos los agentes entraron rápidamente y buscaron un lugar en las gradas. Los jóvenes empezaron a escuchar susurros ansiosos como "no puede ser cierto" "es emocionante, son los mejores" "me pregunto quien ganara"

"Bien ya que todos estamos aquí, podemos empezar el duelo, ¿Quién quiere ser el juez? – entre la multitud se levanto un hombre – "¿Seguro?... entonces tu serás el juez Ángelo".

"Contrincantes ¿listos?..." – ambos asintieron con la cabeza- "…..Sepárense…"- ambos empezaron a dar los 10 pasos de separación de rigor- "…. prepárense… listos…. Empiecen"-

De esta forma empezó el duelo entre Morgana y William, el cual era impresionante, solamente se veían luces que salían disparadas de un punto y se dirigían a otro, las cuales pocas veces daban en el blanco. Después de unos 10 minutos ambos se detuvieron para respirar y vieron a los ojos, después de estudiarse mutuamente ambos asintieron. Guardaron sus varitas y sacaron unas hermosas espadas.

La espada de Will era majestuosa, su empuñadura de plata, oro y oro blanco. La base de empuñadura era de plata solida y encima de ella tiene diferentes figuras labradas en oro dorado y blanco. En la unión de la empuñadura con el resto de la espada se encontrado labrado en oro el escudo de familia de William. En cambio la espada de Morgana era más sencillas pero no por ello menos majestuosa. La espada esta forjada entre una mezcla de plata y oro blanco. En la unión de la empuñadura y la navaja se forma un corazón que en sus extremos tenía una perla. En la espada se podía ver una leyenda escrita en unos símbolos extraños.

Tanto Morgana como Will empuñaron sus espadas y se vieron a los ojos, y en menos de un parpadeo empezaron de nuevo su lucha encarnecida. Ambos parecían que están bailando mientras se escuchaba el chocar de las espadas y el rugir de ella al romper el viento. Todos están impresionados por la habilidad que ambos mostraban, pero lo que pocos sabían era que tanto Morgana y William no se están empleando a fondo. Así continuaron por cerca de veinte minutos, después de los cuales se volvieron a detener para recuperar la respiración. Empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos sin despegar la vista uno de otro. Sin embargo, en esto momento Morgana se empezó a sentir mareada pero no le hizo caso y continuo con el duelo, pero al distraerse por el mareo no se dio cuenta cuando William empezó a avanzar hacia ella por lo que apenas y pudo detener el ataque y por instinto transfiere parte de su magia a la espada logrado sacar los aires a Will haciendo que chocara con la pared. William se levanta muy enojado y voltea a ver a Morgana con intensión de regañarla pero se detiene cuando ve que Morgana empieza a tambalearse y en ese momento suceden varias cosas.

"MORGANAAAA! MAMAAAA! LUTHIEN!- escuchan gritos desde diferentes ángulos mientras Morgana cae al suelo desmayada.

William, Nimue y otros agentes se acercan rápidamente a Morgana para ver qué es lo que le sucede. Al ser Will el más cercano, llega antes que los demás; todo preocupado toma a Morgana en brazos empieza a darle leves cachetas para ver si reacciona pero ella no responde en empieza a preocuparse por lo que levanta la mira para pedir ayuda pero se encuentra con una gran sorpresa: frente a él se encuentra Nimue.

" ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Nimue? "

"Ahora no es el momento, Abuelito"

"NIMUE"

"Soy una de las aspirantes que vino el día de hoy"

" ¿QUEEEE? EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO"

"MALDITA SEA ABUELO, AHORA NO ES EL MOMENTO MI MAMA ESTA DESMAYADA Y TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESO NO ES NADA BUENO PORQUE ESO NUNCA LE PASA"- grita Nimue toda preocupada tanto de sacar parte de su frustración por no saber qué hacer en esta situación. William la ve fijamente y después de un momento asiente con la cabeza.

"QUE ALGUIEN BUSQUE ALGO PARA REANIMARLA" – Ángelo sale en busca de un poco de alcohol ya que al no saber la causa de su desmaya le preocupaba hacerlo mágicamente.

"Will, aquí está un poco de alcohol"- dice Ángelo, segundo después.

"Gracias, Ángelo"- dice Will mientras coloca un poco de alcohol en algodón y empieza y acercárselo a Morgana a la nariz para que reaccione. A los segundo Morgana empieza recobrar la consciencia. Al abrir los ojos ve a varias personas rodeándola, con cara de preocupación, y entre ellas se encontraban Will, Nimue y Ángelo.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó Nimue? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tranquilízate Lithuen, parece ser que te desmayaste pero no sabemos la causa. Nimue está aquí porque es una de las aspirantes. ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo de forma un tanto rápida para que Morgana no entendiera lo de su hija. Sin embargo, Morgana empezó a analizar todo lo dicho por Will y en cuanto entendió que hacia su hija ahí

"¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? COMO SE TE OCURRE PRESENTARTE COMO UNA ASPIRANTE, NO LO ENTIENDO SI TE LA VIVES QUEJANDOTE DE QUE TRABAJE AQUÍ, ADEMAS ES MUY PELIGROSO Y ASI QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO TE DAS DE BAJA Y TE REGRESAS A LA CASA. ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?". – dijo Morgana mientras se levantaba de un salto para poder reganar apropiadamente a su hija.

"¿QUEEEE? OHHH NOOO, ME NIEGO A DARME DE BAJA, ME COSTO DEMASIADO LLEGAR AQUÍ SIN QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA QUE ERA TU HIJA PARA QUE ASI COMO ASI ME VAYA Y ME IMPORTA MUY POCO QUE TU O EL ABUELO NO ESTEN DE ACUERDO, YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ Y PUNTO"

"Definitivamente tienes carácter, Nimue; ¿O lo vas a negar Lithuen? Qué te parece si le damos una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo como dijo ella llego lejos sin que nadie de la Agencia se diera cuenta que la hija de Lithuen, Nieta mía y sobrina de la mayoría de tus compañeros se dieran cuenta, es todo un logro en esta agencia. "

"Pero esto es muy peligroso y…"-

"Cierto pero merece su oportunidad"

"Está bien, pero….."

"No te preocupes nada le sucederá después de todo la niña consentida de la mayoría de los agentes aquí presentes"

"Entonces mamá, ¿Qué dices?"

"Está bien"

"Oooooh Gracias mamá! Gracias Abuelito!- dijo Nimue mientras agradece a su madre y a su abuelo por la oportunidad- "verán que no se van a arrepentir"

"Eso espero"

"En cuanto a ti, Lithuen. Creo es necesario que vayas a la enfermería a checarte."

"Will, no te apures. No es nada, seguro fue el cansancio acumulado por nuestras vacaciones."

"Pero esta mañana me dijiste que descansaste muy bien"

"Y es cierto, pero hagamos un trato, si continua así voy con un doctor a que me cheque, ¿te parece? "

"Está bien"

* * *

><p><em>15 de marzo de 1970<em>

_Despacho de William, La Agencia_

_10:00 hrs_

"Morgana deberías ir al médico, tienes las últimas dos semanas enferma"

"Will, en serio no tengo nada"

"Nada, dices. Llevas los últimos días con mareo, nauseas, cambios de humor que me compadezco de los aspirantes, huyes de la comida como si fuera tu peor enemigo y de repente quieres comer las cosas más extrañas que he escuchado en mi vida. "

"Eso no es cierto, estas exagerando para convencerme de ir al doctor".

"Ok, ya me harté. Si no quieres ir no vayas"

"Perfecto, gracias. Voy a haber como el entrenamiento".- Dijo Morgana mientras se levantaba y salía por la puerta para dirigirse a la sala de entrenamientos. Sin embargo, en el camino se mareo y Will la vio desde la puerta de su oficina.

"Suficiente"- dijo Will mientras se acercaba a Morgana. Cuando esto a su altura la levanto y la coloco sobre si hombro.

"Pero qué demonios!"

"Suficiente, ya me canse. Vamos en este instante a que te revise un medico."

"PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE"- gritó Morgana logrando que todo el mundo volteara a verlos y que muchos quedaran en shock ya que era totalmente inesperado ver esa imagen. Morgana sobre el hombro de Will como si fuera un costal de papas, además Morgana esta pataleando y gritando.

"WILLIAM, BAJAME AHORA MISMO"

"No"

"BAJAME O TE ARREPENTIRAS. HABLO EN SERIO, QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE QUIEN SOY YO. ASI QUE BAJAME YA".

"No ya te dije que vamos a ir a que te cheque un doctor".

"MALDITA SEA, WILLIAM. ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ ¡N-O T-E-N-G-O N-A-D-A!".

"Como digas, Luthien. Pero primero vamos a ir a doctor".

"AAARRRRGGG!"

El gruñido de Morgana fue lo último que los aspirantes y los agentes escucharon antes de ver desaparecer a William con Morgana sobre su hombro.

* * *

><p>El atrio del Hospital San Mungo se encontraba tranquilo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba así; tanto medimagos como enfermeras deseaban que se quedara así. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ya que en medio del atrio se formo una luz de donde aparecieron dos personas en una imagen un tanto impactante. Era un hombre de unos 50 años pero que tenía un cuerpo trabajado con una muchacha de unos treinta años sobre su hombro, la cual estaba gritando y pataleando.<p>

- "WILLIAM BAJAME AHORA MISMO"

- "No hasta que te vea un medico y si no te comportas le voy a decir que te den un sedante"

- "NO ME IMPORTA BAJAME"- gritó Morgana mientras se acercaban al modulo de información.

- "Buenos Días, Señorita. Me gustaría que algún medimago checara a mi hija ya que lleva los últimos días sintiéndose mal"- solicitó William mientras Morgana seguía gritando que la bajara.- "Así que sería de mucha ayuda si pudiera encontrar un medimago que la atendiera, por favor"- termino William sonríe lo mejor que podía.

- "Claro, señor. Enseguida lo paso con un medimago"

- "Muchas gracias"

De repente se escucho por el altavoz del hospital – "MEDIMAGO SMITHSON POR FAVOR PRESENTE EN EL ATRIO PARA ATENDER A UN PACIENTE…. DE URGENCIA"- completo al darse cuenta de que la muchacha empezaba a dar más problemas, ya que le estaba costando más trabajo al hombre poder contenerla.

Al poco tiempo entró un medimago corriendo al atrio buscando la causa del llamado de emergencia, solamente encontrando a dos personas que estaban montando un espectáculo. Al visualizar al medimago, Will se acerco a él para que pudiera atender a Morgana.

"Buenos Días medimago. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Esta de aquí es mi hija, la cual se ha sentido mal durante los últimos días por lo que le agradecería que la checara para poder dormir en paz sabiendo que no tiene nada"- habló rápidamente Will mientras el medimago solamente lo veía con sorpresa puesto que era lo último que se le ocurrió encontrar al llegar al atrio.

"Claro, claro señor. Si es tan amable de seguirme"- contesto el medimago aun un tanto sorprendido.

"Claro".

* * *

><p>-"Buenos señores, solamente tenemos que esperar los resultados para saber qué es lo que tiene su hija. "- dijo el medimago. A los pocos segundos alguien toco la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar- "Adelante"- la puerta se abrió entrando una enfermera.<p>

-"Medimago Smith, aquí están los resultado que pidió"- dijo la enfermera

- "Muchas gracias, Srita. Avanti"- dijo el medimago recibiendo los documentos. Al salir la enfermera, abrió el sobre y empezó a revisar los resultados. – "Muy bien William, su hija no tiene nada grave….."

- "Lo ves Will, no tengo nada"

-"No es del todo cierto, Morgana. Usted tiene 6 semanas de embarazo"

-" ¿Disculpe?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no... y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es mi primera historia.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	3. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: "¿Qué voy a hacer?"<strong>

_15 de marzo de 1970_

_Hospital San Mungo, Londres, Inglaterra_

_11:30 hrs_

- "Buenos señores, solamente tenemos que esperar los resultados para saber qué es lo que tiene su hija. "- dijo el medimago. A los pocos segundos alguien toco la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar- "Adelante"- la puerta se abrió entrando una enfermera.

- "Medimago Smithson, aquí están los resultado que pidió"

- "Muchas gracias, Srita. Avanti"- dijo el medimago recibiendo los documentos. Al salir la enfermera, abrió el sobre y empezó a revisar los resultados. – "Muy bien William, su hija no tiene nada grave….."

- "Lo ves Will, no tengo nada"

- "No es del todo cierto, Morgana. Usted tiene 6 semanas de embarazo"

- "¿Disculpe? ¿Embarazada dijo usted? Eso es imposible, sus resultados son erróneos."

- "Lo siento señorita pero es imposible que sea así, ya que siempre comprobamos los resultados sobre todo los que dan positivo a un embarazo, por lo que no puede haber ningún error".

- "Imposible. ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a Nimue?"

* * *

><p>Durante el resto del día nadie vio a William y a Morgana en la Agencia, lo que preocupo a Nimue y Ángelo; por lo que, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Nimue para ver si se encontraba ahí y de no ser así empezar la búsqueda de ambos.<p>

Al aparecer en la casa encontraron todas las luces apagadas, lo cual no era una buena señal. Ambos se voltearon a ver y sin decir palabra ambos empezaron a apurar el paso, pero sin dejar de ser silenciosos, para ver qué era lo que sucedía en ella. Al entrar rápidamente, se dieron cuenta que no se escuchaba ningún ruido en toda la casa por lo que se empezaron a preocupar mas, así que tomaron posiciones de defensa y empezar a inspeccionar cada cuarto que se encontraban en busca de enemigos en esas habitaciones; sin embargo, seguían sin encontrarse nada. Al acercarse a la sala empezar a escuchar unos susurros y unos sollozos. Las voces parecían ser de un hombre y de una mujer, y por el agudo de los sollozos se podrían decir que eran de la mujer. Al acercarse más identificaron las voces como las de William y Morgana, por lo que apuraron el paso y entraron a la habitación sin avisar, encontrándose una escena que no esperaban.

Frente a ellos se encontraban Morgana y William sentados en el sofá de la sala. Morgana se encontraba sollozando y William trataba de consolarla. Tanto Ángelo como Nimue estaban en shock nunca habían visto a Morgana llorar, así que no sabían qué hacer. Nimue y Ángelo empezaron a avanzar hacia Morgana para ver como la podían consolar, sin embargo Nimue tropieza con la alfombra, informando de esta manera su presencia en la sala.

"Nimue, Ángelo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- pregunto Morgana

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, mama"- dijo Nimue

"Morgana, es mejor que se lo digas. Así podrán ayudarte."- dijo Will

"Pero tengo miedo…. Y qué tal si…."- dijo Morgana

"Morgana, cariño…. Tarde o temprano lo sabrán, no es algo que podrás esconder por siempre"- le explico Will

"Lo sé, sin embargo… uffff…"-suspira- "está bien se los diré. Nimue, Ángelo por favor siéntense y pónganse cómodo tengo algo que contarles"- dijo Morgana

"¿Qué sucede mamá? Me estas empezando a preocupar"- dijo preocupada Nimue

"Si Morgana, yo también estoy preocupado. Así que por favor déjate de misterio y dinos que está sucediendo"- dijo Ángelo ansioso.

"Siempre tan directo Ángelo, por eso te considero mi amigo"- dijo Morgana

"Morgana no te vayas por las ramas y explicarles que sucede o lo voy a hacer yo"- regaño Will

"Ya voy Will. ¡Merlín que impaciente! Se están preguntando que sucedió para encontrarme en este estado. Lo que sucede no es algo fácil de explicar…. Bueno pensándolo mejor es algo muy fácil de explicar, sin embargo no sé cómo sucedió….bueno bueno…. si se como sucedió pero aun no me explico por qué sucedió….."- empezó a hablar de forma pensativa Morgana

"Morgana"- Dijo Will en forma de regaño.

"Oohh está bien. Ángelo, hija…. Estoy embarazada. Tengo 6 semanas de embarazo. Listo ya esta… de hecho fue mas fácil de lo que pensé"- dijo Morgana de golpe

"¿PERDON? ¿DISCULPA? – gritaron tanto Ángelo como Nimue después de procesaron la bomba que les acaba de soltar Morgana.

"Lo que escucharon. Estoy embarazada"- dijo Morgana como si estuviera hablando del clima

"Vaya Morgana me tomas por sorpresa…. pero este…..felicidades supongo…si..."- empezó a decir Ángelo aun sorprendido por la noticia

"¿PERO COMO DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ ESTO? ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO MAMA? NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS EMBARAZADO"- empezó a despotricar Nimue

"NIMUE!"- grito Will en forma de regaño – "Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre, además deberías apoyarla, no decirle eso".

"PUES YO NO PIENSO APOYARLA CON SU DESLIZ, SI ELLA…"- sin embargo, no pudo terminar ya que recibió una cachetada de su madre. Morgana y Nimue conectaron sus miradas por unos segundos, tras los cuales Nimue salió corriendo a su cuarto.

"Morgana, no te preocupes. Ya verás que recapacitara y estará muy feliz con su nuevo hermanito o hermanita. Además recuerda que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y que voy a querer a ese bebe como un nieto mas"- dijo Will de manera conciliadora

"Si Morgana, no te preocupes. También cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Además de que tienes que preocuparte, ese bebe tendrá al tío más guapo del mundo."- dijo Ángelo para destensar el ambiente y darle todo su apoyo a Morgana

"Jajajaa…. Te lo agradezco mucho Ángelo. A ti también Will. La verdad no sé que voy a hacer con Nimue".- dijo Morgana un poco más relajada al ver que tenía el apoyo de ambos hombres

"Morgana, ya verás que recapacitara…..oye, no me gustaría ser inoportuno o indiscreto, pero…. ¿sabes quién es el padre?- pregunto Ángelo

"Si"- dijo Morgana

"¿Se lo vas a decir?- pregunto Will muy serio

"No lo sé"- dijo Morgana de forma pensativa

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Morgana se encontraba en la cocina desayuna un café y unas tostadas con mermelada de chabacano cuando escuchó unos picoteos en la ventana. Al levantar la cabeza para ver que era esa ruido, se dio cuenta que era una lechuza por lo que se levanto y abrió la ventana para darle paso. La lechuza traía un ejemplar del profeta. Morgana tomó el ejemplar y le pagó a la lechuza por la entrega. Una vez que la lechuza salió y cerró la ventana, Morgana volvió a sentarse para terminar de desayunar mientras leía el periódico. Al desdoblarlo se encontró con una noticia que no esperaba y que tumbó su idea de avisarle al padre de su bebe.<p>

El artículo de la portada del Profeta rezaba lo siguiente:

_EL NUEVO HEREDERO DE LOS POTTER_

_El día de ayer, la familia Potter hizo un comunicado de prensa en donde anunciaban a todo el mundo una maravillosa noticia. ¡La Sra. Potter se encuentra embarazada! Si señores, leyeron bien la Familia Potter están esperando al nuevo heredero de tan poderosa y antigua casa. _

_Durante el comunicado de prensa, se nos comunico que Sra. Dorothea Potter tiene 14 semanas de embarazo. Y todos ustedes se preguntaran porque está ahora están dando el comunicado del embarazo. Nosotros estuvimos igual, sin embargo al cuestionar al matrimonio nos dijo que no querían dar falsas esperanzas ya que el primer trimestre es el más peligroso de todos y no querían informas sobre algo que tal vez no sucediera. _

_Ambos, tanto el Sr. y la Sra. Potter se encuentran muy felices con este acontecimiento y esta corresponsal estará muy al pendiente del acontecimiento de momento para darles toda la información que se pueda sobre él._

Junto al artículo se encontraba una foto de cuerpo completo en donde salían la Sra. Potter con una mano en su vientre y el Sr. Potter rodeándola con sus brazos. Al ver la foto, Morgana decidió no decirle nada Charlus sobre su embarazo ya que no querían eclipsar la felicidad de esa familia, ya que el bebé y Dorothea no tenía ninguna vela en el asunto.

"Lo siento bebé, pero no puedo decirle a tu papá sobre ti"- dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

* * *

><p>La situación entre Morgana y Nimue seguía igual, Nimue no perdonaba a su madre por haberse embarazado, y cada vez la situación se hacía más insostenible. Así que Morgana decidió salir de la casa para poder despegarse un poco antes de tener que regresar y enfrentar de nuevo a Nimue.<p>

Morgana se apareció cerca de un parque en el centro de Londres y empezó a caminar por él observando a las familias que se encontraban ahí tomar el sol o descansando después de una ardua semana de trabajo. Durante todo el trayecto, todo estuvo perfecto. Pero al decidir que debería regresar, se empezó a marear. Trató de que se le pasara el mareo y cerró los ojos. Al sentir que se iba a desvanecer coloco sus manos sobre su vientre de forma protectora y se dejo llevar por el vacio, sin embargo antes de desmayarse pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban. Después de eso no supo nada mas, se había desmayado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	4. Un visitante misterioso

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: "Un visitante misterioso"<strong>

_22 de marzo de 1970_

_Centro de Londres, Inglaterra_

_17:00 hrs._

_Morgana se apareció cerca de un parque en el centro de Londres y empezó a caminar por él observando a las familias que se encontraban ahí tomar el sol o descansando después de una ardua semana de trabajo. Durante todo el trayecto, todo estuvo perfecto. Pero al decidir que debería regresar, se empezó a marear. Trato de que se le pasaran el mareo y cerró los ojos. Al sentir que se iba a desvanecer coloco sus manos sobre su vientre de forma protectora y se dejo llevar por el vacio, sin embargo antes de desmayarse pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban. Después de eso no supo nada mas, se había desmayado. _

Morgana empezó a recobrar el conocimiento y a ser consciente de las cosas que la rodeaban. Pasado unos segundos y que su magia analizara el ambiente como seguro, empezó a ser consciente de que unos fuertes brazos la estaban rodeando y que una voz grave la estaba llamando. Su primer instinto fue atacar al hombre pero recordó que su magia había establecido que estaba segura y nunca había fallado, así decidió estar tranquila y ver quién era el hombre que le había ayudado.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara del hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, parecía un ángel, su ángel guardián. Tu piel era clara un poco tostada al sol, su cabello era castaño claro con ciertos reflejos dorados, su mentón marcado con una creciente barba, su rasgos faciales era marcados; pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su rostro era su espectaculares ojos azules. Pero era unos ojos azules cualquiera, era un azul obscuro casi metálico (como si tuviera un fuego interior en la mirada) con cierto reflejos plateados. Simplemente era de otro mundo.

"Señorita, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Necesita que la revise un doctor?"- dijo el hombre

"¿Disculpe?"- dijo Morgana aun un tanto deslumbrada por su ángel guardián.

"Definitivamente creo que necesita que la revise un doctor"- dijo el hombre más para sí que para Morgana

"QUEEEE! NO, NO…. Es decir, muchas gracias por su preocupación pero no necesito que me revise un doctor. Estoy perfectamente…"- dijo Morgana levantándose de un salto y sorprendiendo al hombre en el proceso – "… es más yo, yo…. Ya me tengo ir, si eso. Me están esperando en mi casa y no quiero preocupar a nadie. Así que gracias de nuevo. Que tenga un buen día. Hasta luego"- dijo rápidamente en lo que se alejaba para poder desparecer y llegar a su casa.

"SEÑORITA, ESPERE….olvido su chelina"- dijo el hombre mientras trataba de darle alcance a Morgana pero ella había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><em>26 de marzo de 1970<em>

_Oficina de Will, La Agencia_

_9:00 hrs._

Dos personas se encontraban en una oficina, eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer se encontraba sentada enfrente de un escritorio admirando sus uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo sin prestar mucha atención al hombre que se encontraba caminando de un extremo al otro de la oficina como león enjaulado.

"Morgana, ¿cómo van los aspirantes? ¿Todo va bien, verdad? Recuerda que todo tiene que estar perfecto, ya que hoy nos visita una persona muy importante y quiero que todo salga bien"- dijo Will mientras continuaba paseando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

"Will, por enésima vez ¡Todo está perfecto!"- dijo Morgana

"Si pero nuestra visita es una personas muy importante no como cualquier Ministro de Magia que nos ha visitado antes"- dijo Will nervioso

"Will, en serio ya lo sé. Llevas los últimos hablando solamente de eso"- dijo Morgana con voz cansina

"Si, pero que tal si algo sale mal y quedamos en ridículo"- dijo Will mientras jugaba con sus manos en forma nerviosa. Morgana al escucharlo simplemente volteo los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>26 de marzo de 1970<em>

_Atrio Central, La Agencia_

_10:30 hrs._

Will se encontraba parada en el centro del Atrio Central de la Agencia revisando compulsivamente su reloj. Cuando el reloj marco las 10:30 exactas, una luz empezó a formarse cerca de Will. A los pocos segundos de ella se materializo un hombre, el cual empezó a avanzar hacia Will.

"Buenos Días, William…. ¿No le molesta que le hable de tú, verdad?"- dijo el recién llegado

"No, por supuesto que no Lord Elendil"- dijo Will

"Ohhh, por favor háblame de tú. Mi nombre es Alexander."- dijo el hombre alegremente

"Por supuesto, Lord….digo Alexander"- dijo Will un poco nervioso

"Gracias. Entonces, ¿Le parece si iniciamos el recorrido?"- pregunto Alexander

"Claro, si hace el favor de seguirme"- dijo Will muy propio

Ambos hombres empezaron a caminar mientras William le explicaba que función tenía cada cosa en las instalaciones de la Agencia. Después de un rato, se acercaron a la sala de entrenamientos.

"Alexander, esta es la sala de entrenamientos. En ella puede observar algunos agentes entrenando. Aquel grupo numeroso del centro son los aspirantes para ingresar a la Agencia."- dijo Will

"Maravilloso, ¿existiría algún problemas si nos acercamos a ellos para poder observar de más cerca?"- dijo Alex con emoción

"Ooh no. No lo creo. Acerquémonos''- dijo Will

"Perfecto"- dijo Alex

Ambos hombres se acercaron a donde se encontraba Morgana entrenando a los aspirantes pero ellos estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que solamente unos cuantos se dieron cuenta que ambos hombres se acercaban. William espero unos segundos para ver si Morgana les prestaba atención pero eso no sucedió, por lo que tosió un poco para llamar la atención, logrando que la mitad de los aspirantes notaran su presencia. Will volvió a toser un poco más fuerte, pero Morgana seguía sin hacerle caso. Iba a toser una tercera vez cuando Morgana habló.

"Will, ya te escuche pero estoy un poco ocupada ahora"

"Lo puedo ver pero quiero presentarte a una persona"

"Ok, dame un segundo"

Morgana hizo una floritura con su varita y empezó a girar para poder encarar a Will, llevándose una gran sorpresa al terminar de girar.

"Niña, te quiero presentar a…"- empezó Will

"¡TU! ¡SEÑORITA!"- se escuchó a la mitad de la presentación de Will.

"¿Ustedes ya se conocen?"- pregunto desconcertado Will

"Señorita, por lo visto ya se encuentra bien"- dijo Alexander saliendo de su sorpresa e ignorando la pregunta de Will.

"Si, muchas gracias. Ya me encuentro mejor"- dijo Morgana saliendo también de su sorpresa.

"Debo mencionar que éste era el último lugar que se ocurrió que la podría ver. Sin embargo…."- dijo Alexander mientras sacaba una tela de su capa. – "…..aquí esta su chelina que olvido en la última ocasión que nos vimos"

"Ooohhh, vaya…. muchas gracias por regresármela…."- dijo un poco sorprendida Morgana- "… ¿la lleva siempre consigo? – pregunto curiosamente.

"Por supuesto, nunca sabes cuándo puedes encontrarte con las personas de nuevo."- dijo sonriendo Alexander.

"Muy cierto"

"¿Alguno de ustedes piensa contestar mi pregunta?"- pregunto Will un poco enojado ya que lo habían ignorado completamente.

"Lo siento, Will. ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?- pregunto Morgana

"Si ustedes ya se conocían, pero por lo visto eso ya es obvio."- dijo Will

"Se podría decir que sí. La señorita y yo nos conocimos hace unos días pero nunca nos pudimos presentar".- dijo Alexander sin dejar de ver a Morgana.

"Bueno eso tiene una solución fácil. Niña, te presento a Alexander Elendil. Alexander te presento a Luthien"- ambos se miraron con sorpresa ya que no esperaban escuchar esos nombres cuando fueran presentados.

"Imposible…"-susurro Alexander-"…. Es decir, me cuesta trabajo que usted sea Luthien pero quién soy yo para juzgar…."-trato de explicarse de manera rápida –"...Un placer conocerla, Srita."- dijo galantemente mientras se inclinaba y besaba castamente la mano de Morgana.

"El placer es todo mi, Milord"- dijo Morgana elegantemente mientras se inclinaba. La mirada de ambos se conectaron y cada uno se quedo anclado en la mirada del otro hasta que alguien tosió.

"Bueno, creo que sería un buen momento para que nos muestres los avances que tienen los aspirantes Luthien"- dijo William mientras sonreía de media lado y tenía un brillo especial en la mirada.

"Claro, claro Will…"-contestó Morgana tratando de despejarse- "Muy bien muchachos ya escucharon, Will quiero una demostración de su avance en el entrenamiento….."- se dirigió a los aspirantes con voz cada mas fuerte dejando atrás su deslumbramiento- "….todos ustedes tienen casi cuatro semanas de entrenamiento, así que hará una demostración en la vida real. Cada uno de ustedes se reunirá con su pareja asignada. Una persona de cada pareja se acercara a tomar una bolita de la urna para ver el lugar que se les asignó y en qué consiste su misión. Bien, pónganse en acción"

Los aspirantes empezaron a movilizarse y a acercarse a la urna que Morgana había aparecido al frente de ellos. Una vez que todos los equipos tenían su misión, volvió a hablar.

"Bien, cada equipo contara con 2 hrs para realizar su misión. Si regresan después de ese tiempo contara con misión fallida aún cuando la hayan terminado. Si tienen algún problema, es decir una situación extrema, uno de cada equipo regresara para avisar mientras el otro se esconde y trata de recolectar toda la información posible para poder informarnos de la situación una vez que lleguemos. Si no hay pregunta, pueden retirarse. ¡Buena suerte, jóvenes!"

* * *

><p><em>26 de marzo de 1970<em>

_Sala de entrenamientos, La Agencia_

_12:30 hrs._

Morgana y Alexander se encontraba sentados en las gradas platicando de todo y de nada mientras Ángelo los observaba. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba celoso por la forma inquisitiva que los miraba pero esto no era cierto, ya que consideraba a Morgana como una hermana y simplemente esperaba que Alexander tuviera buenas intenciones con ella ya que Morgana había sufrido mucho en el pasado y no quería ver a su hermana mal. Suspiro y volteo su mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba colgando en medio de la sala de entrenamientos. Observó que la mayoría de las parejas ya habían regresado de su misión pero no veía a Nimue por ningún lado. Preocupado se acerco a Morgana.

"Alexander ¿no te moleta que te robe un momento, verdad?"- sin esperar respuesta tomo la mano de Morgana y la jalo ligeramente- "Cariño, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente y en privado"

"Claro Ángelo. Regreso en un momento Alex"- ambos se alejaron un poco para que Alexander no los pudiera escuchar – "¿Qué sucede Ángelo?"

"¿Las misiones que asignaste era muy pesadas?"- pregunto Ángelo

"No, les tomaría a lo mucho una hora. Si para eso me llamaste me voy a enojar contigo porque….."- dijo Morgana con poco enojada

"No, no era por eso. Ya casi se para va completar el tiempo y Nimue aun no regresa"- interrumpió Ángelo

"¿Cómo que Nimue aun no regresa? ¿Crees le haya pasado algo? – dijo preocupada mientras se abraza a Ángelo. Al verla tan preocupada, Ángelo la rodeo fuertemente con los brazos para transmitirle su apoyo.

"Sinceramente, espero que no"- dijo mientras besaba la coronilla de Morgana. Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta era que Alexander no había separado su mirada de ellos y al verlos abrazados, en sus ojos se podía ver que se moría de celos.

Ángelo y Morgana estuvieron unos segundos más así hasta que un muchacho con la ropa hecha girones y varios golpes entro corriendo a la sala de entrenamientos. Ambos se separaron y le dieron alcance al joven.

-"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién es tu pareja?"- pregunto Ángelo.

-"Mi pareja es Nimue"- Ángelo y Morgana se voltearon a ver con preocupación –"No… nos… ata….ataca….."

-"MALDITA SEA MUCHACHO ¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ?" – Grito Morgana desesperada por saber que le sucedió a su hija. Sorprendiendo a Alexander por su reacción.

- "Nos atacaron, señora" – dijo nerviosamente el joven –"Nos atacaron unos _darksight_ y ella me dijo que….."

- "ME IMPORTA POCO QUE DIJO ¿EN DONDE ESTA MI HIJA?"

- "Yo… yo…yo"- empezó a balbucear el joven. Unos segundos después solamente se escucho el ruido de una cachetada.

- "MALDITA SEA ¡REACCIONA! DIME DONDE ESTA MI HIJA"

- "A unos kilómetros al sur de donde nos aparecimos" – contesto el joven una vez que enfoco su mirada en Morgana. Al obtener la información necesaria Morgana, se levanto de un salto y empezó a correr. Todos se pudieron dar cuenta de que conforme avanzaba su ropa se iba cambiando por un equipo de batalla.

- "LUTHIEN ESPERA….."- grito Ángelo tratando de darle alcance – "… NO VAYAS A COMETER UNA ESTUPIDEZ…. ESPERA…"- pero Morgana había desaparecido- "…MALDITA SEA...AAARRRGG"- renegó Ángelo mientras salía disparado fuera de la sala de entrenamientos en busca de William.

* * *

><p>William se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos documentos en lo que esperaba que se cumpliera el plazo y poder checar como les fue a los aspirantes en su misión. Todo estaba en calma hasta que alguien irrumpió en su oficina azotando la puerta al abrirla.<p>

"Se puede saber que…."- empezó Will sorprendido y enojado por la interrupción tan brusca de su tranquilidad

"Nimue no ha regresado de su misión. Su compañero acaba de llegar todo golpea. Están bajo ataque. Morgana salió en su auxilio"- explicó rápidamente Ángelo provocando que la cara de William se obscureciera conforme procesaba la información.

"MALDITA SEA"- grito William al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y salía de su despacho seguido de Ángelo. Al llegar a la sala de entrenamientos empezó a dar órdenes.

"RICHARD, JASON, ANGELO CONMIGO. EL RESTO REVISEN A LOS ASPIRANTES Y ESPEREN CON SUS ARMAS A LA MANO POR SI NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS" – Grito. Todo el mundo empezó a seguir las órdenes dadas. Una vez que los tres mencionados se reunieron con William, empezó a dar instrucciones de nuevo.

"Ustedes vendrán conmigo para controlar la situación. Nuestra prioridad es regresar con ellas vivas, ¿escucharon?" – los tres hombres asintieron- "¿saben que fue lo que ataco a Nimue?"

"_Darksight_"- dijo obscuramente Ángelo

"Bien. Todos….."

"Esperen, voy con ustedes"- dijo Alexander. William lo miro fijamente para evaluarlo y después simplemente asintió dando su aprobación.

"Todos sujeten la cadena"- William hizo aparecer una cadena- "Preparados. Ya" – los cuatros hombres desaparecieron de la sala de entrenamientos.

* * *

><p>Al llegar los cuatros escucharon los ruidos de batalla que se encontraban cerca de ellos. Se empezaron acercar sigilosamente para que los <em>darksight<em> no los vieran o escucharan y poder tener el factor sorpresa. Los cuatros se detuvieron detrás de unos matorrales para poder observar como estaba la situación.

Frente a ellos se encontraba 6 demonios. Su piel era roja con algunas franjas negras, tenían cuernos en la cabeza; pero lo que más asustaba de ellos era su mirada penetrante y fría (ver foto en profile). Esos demonios era mejor conocidos como _darksight_. Era poderosos rivales…..fuerte y despiadados espadachines.

Los seis demonios se encontraban en un claro en el bosque y al centro de los seis se encontraban Morgana y Nimue peleando como las grandes guerreras que eran. Alexander quedo impresionado con la habilidad que presentaban ambas para blandir la espada, sobretodo Morgana.

Sin embargo, en un descuido que tuvo Morgana uno de los _darksight_ la aventó contra un árbol. Al ver esto, Alexander reacciono inmediatamente, seguido de Ángelo y ambos entraron en el claro para defender a Morgana y Nimue.

Segundo después se les unió William. Después de darse una mirada rápida entre ellos, Richard y Jason se les unieron.

* * *

><p>En la sala de entrenamientos de la Agencia se respira un aire de tensión que cualquiera podía romper con un cuchillo. Todos los agentes estaban vestidos con sus ropas de batallas y las armas preparadas para salir al ataque en cuanto dieran la orden. Los aspirantes estaban entre temerosos y excitados por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, nunca esperaron que las cosas fueran así en la Agencia.<p>

De pronto frente a ellos apareció una luz, todos los agentes saltaron de sus lugares, sujetaron más fuerte sus armas y esperaron las instrucciones. De entre la luz surgieron seis personas, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, eran William, Ángelo, Alexander, Morgana, Nimue, Richard y Jason. Todos soltaron el aire que tenían contenido al ver que regresaron vivos pero el silencio que reinaba en la habitación fue roto por la discusión de dos personas.

-"¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR AL CAMPO DE BATALLA ASI COMO ASI?"- Grito William muy alterado

- "POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA LA PERSONA QUE ESTABAN ATACANDO ERA MI HIJA, ¡M-I H-I-J-A! WILLIAM, ASI QUE NO ESPERABAS QUE ME SENTARA A CONTEMPLAR EL PANORAMA EN LO QUE SE GENERABA UN PLAN DE ACCION, ¿VERDAD?"- replico Morgana igual de alterada

- "NO TE ESTABAMOS PIDIENDO ESO, SOLAMENTE QUE NO SALIERAS COMO LOCA SIN NINGUN APOYO"- dijo Will

- "QUE PARTE DE QUE ERA MI HIJA LA QUE ATACABAN NO TIENDES. ADEMAS NUNCA HE NECESITADO APOYO EN NINGUNA MISION, ME BASTO SOLA"- dijo Morgana

- "SI, PERO AHORA ES DIFERENTES ¡POR MERLIN!"- dijo Will sin poder creer del todo la respuesta de Morgana

- "¿DIFERENTE? YO NO LE VEO LA DIFERENCIA, WILLIAM…"- empezó a replicar Morgana

- "ES DIFERENTE PORQUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA. TIENES CASI 8 SEMANAS DE EMBARAZO…MALDITA SEA"- respondió Will

Después de la confesión de Will, en la sala volvió a reinar un silencio casi mortal.


	5. Una nueva oportunidad

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: "Una nueva oportunidad"<strong>

_26 de marzo de 1970_

_Sala de entrenamientos, La Agencia_

_13:20 hrs._

_-"¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR AL CAMPO DE BATALLA ASI COMO ASI?"- Grito William_

_- "POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA LA PERSONA QUE ESTABAN ATACANDO ERA MI HIJA, ¡M-I H-I-J-A! WILLIAM, ASI QUE NO ESPERABAS QUE ME SENTARA A CONTEMPLAR EL PANORAMA EN LO QUE SE GENERABA UN PLAN DE ACCION, ¿VERDAD?"_

_- "NO TE ESTABA PIDIENDO ESO, SOLAMENTE QUE NO SALIERAS COMO LOCA SIN NINGUN APOYO"_

_- "QUE PARTE DE QUE ERA MI HIJA LA QUE ATACABAN NO TIENDES. ADEMAS NUNCA HE NECESITADO APOYO EN NINGUNA MISION, ME BASTO SOLA"_

_- "SI, PERO AHORA ES DIFERENTES ¡POR MERLIN!"_

_- "¿DIFERENTE? YO NO LE VEO LA DIFERENCIA, WILLIAM…"_

_- "ES DIFERENTE PORQUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA. TIENES CASI 8 SEMANAS DE EMBARAZO…MALDITA SEA".- Después de la confesión de Will, en la sala volvió a reinar un silencio casi mortal. _

Todos los presentes estaban en show (con excepción de Ángelo y Nimue que ya lo sabían) puesto era la última noticia de la que creían que se podrían enterar.

"Will, Lithuen necesitan calmarse. Ambos saben que no es recomendable que Lithuen se altere en su estado…"- dijo Ángelo con voz conciliadora

"¿Estado?...maldita sea Ángelo, simplemente estoy embarazada no discapacitada."- dijo Morgana aun un poco alterada

"Lo sé preciosa, pero eso no quita que no te debes de alterar"- dijo Ángelo con cariño

"Cierto…."- contesto acercándose a su hija para comprobar que estuviera bien – "Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto una vez que estuvo a su altura. Sin embargo Nimue no contestaba logrando que Morgana se preocupara, así que coloco una mano sobre su hombro para agitarla un poco para ver si así reaccionaba pero en el momento que su mano hizo contracto con el hombro de Nimue, esta empezó a ser rodeada por una luz dorada que surgía de la mano de Morgana y rodeaba el cuerpo Nimue. A los pocos segundos la luz desapareció y todos pudieron ver que las heridas de Nimue habían desaparecido.

"Pero que….. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo te curaste? "- empezó a preguntar Morgana muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Yo no lo sé"- dijo Nimue igual de sorprendida que su madre.

"Luthien, creo saber que sucedió pero confirmar mis sospechas necesito que hagas lo mismo con todas las personas involucradas en la misión"- dijo Will de forma pensativa

"Pero yo no hice nada, Will"- dijo Morgana

"Lo sé niña, pero por favor haz lo mismo con todos"- pidió Will

"Está bien"- de esta manera Morgana se acerco a Josh (el compañero de Nimue) pero no sucedió nada, iba a protestar pero Will se lo había pedido así que continuo con los demás. Cuando toco a Richard y Jason solamente se les curaron las heridas graves, el resto quedo igual. Pero cuando se acerco a William, Ángelo y Alexander sucedió lo mismo que con Nimue, lo rodeo una luz dorada y al desaparecer la luz sus heridas estaban curadas.

"Y bien Will, ¿Cuál es tu teoría?"- pregunto Morgana

"Creo que quien hizo eso fue….. el bebe…..déjenme explicarle antes de que me debatan…"- dijo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que Morgana y Ángelo quería alegar sobre su teoría- "…. según creo, el bebe curo a todo aquel que considera su familia"

"Pero eso no explica porque curo a Richard, Jason y Alexander, y en cambio a Josh no lo curo"- alego Morgana

"Si bueno, creo que en el caso de Josh no paso nada ya que él no tiene heridas graves y no tuvo gran participación en la misión. En cambio con Richard y Jason tal vez no sean su familia pero fueron en rescate de ti y de Nimue, quienes son su madre y hermana. Para el caso de Alexander…. la verdad no sé porque el bebe lo curo".- explico Will

"La verdad tu teoría tiene cierta lógica, Will"- dijo Morgana

"Gracias niña. Pero considero que deberías ir a la enfermería a que te chequen ya que no sabemos si el bebe utilizo tu magia o su propia magia. Sin embargo, en ambos caso demuestra que va a ser un poderoso mago o bruja".- dijo Will

"Lo sé"- contesto Morgana mientras acariciaba su vientre.

* * *

><p><em>26 de marzo de 1970<em>

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

_21:00 hrs._

Morgana se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en los acontecimientos que tomaron lugar ese día cuando alguien toco la puerta de su habitación.

"Adelante….Nimue, cariño ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto con cariño Morgana

"Mama…. Veras….."- tartamudeo Nimue

"Hija suéltalo, de verdad no muerdo"- dijo Morgana con diversión

"Está bien. Yo quería disculparme por mi reacción de hace unos días, que la noticia me impacto mucho ese día y sentí celos e inseguridad sobre si vas a querer mas a mi hermanito que a mí pero al verte el día de hoy tan desesperada me di cuenta que no vas a dejar de quererme; así que quiero decirte que tienes mi apoyo total en cualquier cosa que necesites para mi hermanito"- dijo Nimue

"Gracias hija, no sabes lo que significa para mí que me apoyes con esto"- dijo Morgana

Tanto madre como hija se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo en el que trataban de transmitirse todo el cariño y el apoyo que tenia para la otra.

* * *

><p><em>05 de abril de 1970<em>

_Oficina de Morgana, La Agencia_

_10:00 hrs._

Morgana estaba harta, enojada, cansada, frustrada… desde que a William se le había ocurrido gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba embarazada todo el mundo la trataba como si fuera un muñeca de porcelana que con el menor soplido se podría romper…. Hasta los aspirantes la trataban así y la estaban desquiciando… no se explicaba cómo no les entraba en la cabeza que simplemente estaba embarazada no discapacitada, que aun podía hacer las cosas y no necesita ayuda hasta para ir al baño.

"Es que no es posible, porque no entienden que no me voy a romper si hago las cosas por mí misma"- hablaba en voz alta al mismo tiempo que caminada de un extremo al otro de su oficina.

"¿Sera porque todos estamos ilusionados con el bebe y no queremos que nada les pase?"- dijo la voz de un hombre sobresaltando a Morgana

"¡Alexander!"- dijo Morgana sorprendida

"Lithuen, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- pregunto Alexander

"Muy bien, gracias. Creí que ya no querías saber nada de mi después que William grito a los cuatro vientos que estaba embaraza, ya que no me has ni saludo las pocas veces que nos hemos encontrado en estos días"- dijo con cierto enojo Morgana

"Lo lamento Lithuen pero de serte sincero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sé que no es una disculpa pero desde el momento en que te vi caí irrevocablemente enamorado de ti. Ríete si quiere, pero es la verdad y aun no me explico cómo sucedió. Sin embargo, ese día en que te vi aquí supe definitivamente que eras mi alma gemela pero cuando William grito que estabas embarazada no supe cómo reaccionar. Me encontraba entre la disyuntiva de mi amor por ti y los principios arcaicos que me ensenaron mis padres. Todos estos días he estado pensando sobre qué hacer, midiendo que era más fuerte mi amor por ti o los principios de mis padres y hasta ayer en la noche me di cuenta de una verdad irrefutable… no puedo vivir sin que estés a mi lado… así que tal vez pienses que es precipitado pero… Luthien, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"- termino de explicarse Alexander mientras se acerca a Morgana y tomaba una de sus manos entre las de él.

Decir que el discurso de Alexander tomo por sorpresa a Morgana era un hecho, ya que ella nunca espero escuchar ese discurso saliendo de su boca cuando la saludo ese día. Tal era su sorpresa que no podría tener un pensamiento coherente para poder responder la pregunta de Alexander. Por el otro lado, Alexander se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso por la falta de respuesta y empezaba a pensar que fue una tontería revelar sus sentimientos por lo que empezó a retirarse de la habitación con el orgullo un poco herido hasta que escucho la voz de Morgana.

"Espera Alexander. ¿no te gustaría saber mi respuesta?"- dijo Morgana con diversión marcada en los ojos

"Por supuesto Lithuen"- digo con el corazón en la mano.

"Acepto, pero te advierto que no será fácil"- dijo Morgana muy seria

Alexander no podía creer lo que había escuchado y tras procesar la información se acerco rápidamente a Morgana, la levanto y empezó a girar con ella en abrazos mientras gritaba lleno de júbilo.

"No te preocupes, mi hermosa princesa superaremos juntos todos los obstáculos que se nos presenten"- dijo Alexander muy seguro de si mismo y con alegría por la respuesta de Morgana

De este modo, ambos salieron tomados de la mano para darle la buena noticia a William, Nimue y Ángelo.

* * *

><p><em>15 de abril de 1970<em>

_Atrio central, La Agencia_

_10:00 hrs._

Durante los últimos días Alexander había mandado una rosa blanca cada día a la oficina de Morgana. Morgana estaba feliz hacia mucho que no se sentía así y todos a su alrededor se podían dar cuenta de ello. En esos últimos días estaba pensando Morgana cuando una voz la sorprende.

"Un galeón por tus pensamientos, cariño"- dijo un hombre

"Ángelo, me asustaste….Solamente estaba pensando en los últimos días, hacia mucho que no me sentía así"- contesto Morgana

"Lo sé Morgana y me alegro por ti"- dijo Ángelo

"Gracias Ángelo"- dijo Morgana con cariño

"Por nada, hermanita…. pero dime ¿estás lista para la graduación de tu hija?"-

"Si, pero recuerda que solamente es la graduación de la primera parte del entrenamiento y que aún le quedan dos años más de entrenamiento mínimo".

"Lo sé pero si no pasa esta no puedes llegar a ser un agente, después de todo es el filtro de la Agencia".

"Jajajaja, muy cierto…. Pero vamos a encaminarnos a la sala de entrenamientos para poder encontrar un buen lugar".

"Está bien, cariño…. pero dime cuantos pasaron la prueba".

"16 aspirantes. 6 mujeres y 10 hombres, entre ellos Nimue"

"Jajajaja…. era de esperarse después de todo no ha crecido entre agentes por nada…. pero vamos para encontrar el mejor lugar para aplaudirle y vitorear a Nimue cuando mencionen su nombre".

* * *

><p><em>15 de mayo de 1970<em>

_Centro de Londres, Inglaterra_

_18:00 hrs._

Alexander y Morgana se encontraban paseando tomados de la mano por el parque mientras observan a personas que se encontraban ahí. Cada uno de ellos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos sin embargo el silencio que le rodeaba no era incomodo sino tranquilizante para ambos.

"Alexander…."- dijo Morgana después de un rato- "… mañana tengo cita con el medimago para que revise que todo está bien conmigo y con el bebe".

"Eso es maravilloso, princesa"- dijo Alexander con alegría

"y me preguntaba…. si te gustaría acompañarme a la cita"- dijo Morgana con cierta timidez

"Por supuesto que sí"- contesto con una sonrisa inmensa en su cara.

* * *

><p><em>10 de junio de 1970<em>

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

_19:00 hrs._

Alexander y Morgana se encontraban acostados sobre una manta en el jardín de la casa de Morgana. Su noviazgo iba viento en popa a pesar de problemas que se les habían presentado. Ambos se encontraban hablando de todo y nada.

"ALEXANDER…."- grito emocionada- "….el bebe esta pateando".

"En serio eso es maravilloso. ¿Puedo tocar tu vientre para sentirlo?"- pidió Alexander emocionado

"Claro, tontito….mmm…. ponla por aquí"- dijo Morgana con cariño

"Guaauu…..de verdad que es maravilloso"- dijo unos segundos después cuando sintió la patada del bebe a través del vientre de Morgana- "…. Te amo Luthien".

"Y yo a ti Alex"

* * *

><p><em>22 de junio de 1970<em>

_Hospital San Mungo, Londres, Inglaterra_

_11:00 hrs._

Morgana se encontraba recostada en una de las camillas del hospital con Alexander a su lado, ambos miraban la imagen mágica suspendida sobre el vientre de Morgana. Los dos estaban viendo al bebe por vez primera: una bebita completamente formado, que se movía y chupaba el pulgar de su pequeñísima mano. Alexander se rió tontamente y buscó la mano de Morgana con la suya.

¿No es hermoso? —preguntó éste con un susurro emocionado.

Morgana no respondió. Y aunque no quería despegar los ojos del bebé, miró de reojo a Alexander, sorprendiéndose al ver que tenía los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas contenidas. Tragando fuerte, Morgana regresó su atención hacia aquella increíble visión.

* * *

><p><em>01 de julio de 1970<em>

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

_16:00 hrs._

Morgana y Alexander se encontraban paseando en un bote en un lago (ver foto en profile) cerca de la casa de Morgana. Ambos se encontraban admirando del hermoso paisaje al mismo tiempo que platicaban.

"Morgana…"- dijo Alexander después de unos minutos- "… los últimos meses han sido maravillosos… nunca imagine que yo podía encontrarme en esta situación cuando me burlaba de mis primos pero aquí me encuentro contigo a mi lado y no me puedo ver de forma diferente en el futuro…..sé que todo en nuestra relación a sucedido muy rápido pero….aun así…..parece ser que todo es perfecto….así que….. Morgana Luthien Larantha, ¿me concederías el gran honor de ser tu esposo? – pregunto mientras sacaba un hermoso anillo de plata con un gran y hermoso diamantes en medio de donde salían dos tiras de diamantes que rodeaban la parte de arriba del anillo (para más detalles, ver foto en profile).

Pasada la sorpresa inicial Morgana se lanzo sobre Alexander para abrazarlo provocando que el bote se tambaleara un poco.

"Si, por supuesto que sí."- Alexander acaba de ser el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra al escuchar esa respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	6. ¿Ataque, boda, nacimiento?

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: "¿Ataque, boda, nacimiento?"<strong>

_03 de julio de 1970_

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

_20:00 hrs_

Cinco personas se encontraban sentadas a la mesa platicando sobre lo vivido en los últimos días por cada uno de ellos. En el aire se podía respirar un ambiente de familiaridad, apoyo y amistad que unía a estas cinco personas. Eran dos mujeres y tres hombres.

"Familia….."-dijo uno de los hombres- "…..Morgana y yo tenemos algo que decirles"

"No, no te preocupes Alexander, ya lo sabemos"- dijo otro de los hombres

"¿Ya lo saben?"- dijo Alexander

"Si…..decidieron que yo soy el tío mas guapo que va a tener mi sobrinita"- dijo Ángelo

"ANGELO, ESTO ES SERIO"- gritó Morgana mientras el resto reía de las ocurrencias de Ángelo.

"Esto también…. Pero qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirnos"- dijo Ángelo

"Morgana y yo….."- dijo Alexander mientras volteaba a ver a Morgana-"… ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!

"¡QUEEEEEE!... ¿En serio?"- gritaron Nimue, Will y Ángelo

"Si, la boda será en poco más de un mes"- dijo Morgana muy emocionada

"Eso es maravilloso, ¡Felicidades hermanita! ¡Felicidades nuevo hermano!...jajaja"- dijo Ángelo feliz por la pareja

"Gracias Ángelo"

"Solo una cosa….."-dijo Ángelo de forma seria- "….lastímala y te daré caza como un lobo"

"Lo mismo digo, lastímala y desearas no haberme conocido"- dijo seriamente William

"A mí no me mires, lastima a mi madre y sabrás porque nuestra familia es respetada y temida en partes iguales"- termino Nimue

"HEEEEYYY! NO ASUSTEN A MI NOVIO ANTES DE LA BODA"- grito Morgana mientras abrazaba a Alexander

"No lo estamos asustando cariño, solamente estamos llegando a un acuerdo"- explico Ángelo

"Bonito acuerdo, Ángelo"- replico Morgana

Después de la advertencia hecha a Alexander todo fue alegría. Los cinco festejaron la próxima boda que iba a haber en la familia, después de todo no todos los días se casaban los Elendil y los Larantha.

* * *

><p><em>15 de julio de 1970<em>

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

_8:00 hrs_

Morgana, Alexander y Nimue se encontraban en la cocina desayunando cuando escucho unos picoteos en la ventana. Al levantar la cabeza para ver que ruido era, se dieron cuenta que era una lechuza. Alexander se levanto y abrió la ventana para darle paso. La lechuza traía un ejemplar del profeta. Alex tomo el ejemplar y le pago a la lechuza por la entrega. Una vez que la lechuza salió y Alex cerró la ventana, y volvió a sentarse para terminar de desayunar mientras leía el periódico. Al desdoblarlo se encontró con una noticia que no espera, ya que no sabía cómo se habían enterado los del Profeta, provocando que tirara su café llamando la atención de Morgana y Nimue, quienes se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron a Alexander para poder leer el periodo por encima de su hombro.

El artículo de la portada del Profeta rezaba lo siguiente:

_¡LA BODA MAGICA DEL SIGLO!_

_Si señores, ustedes leyeron bien; próximamente se llevara a cabo la boda mágica del siglo… después de todo no todos los días se casan los descendientes de dos grandes y antiguas familias. Pero se preguntaran cuales son estas familias que están de fiesta por la próxima boda…. bueno señores, son nada más y nada menos que los Elendil y los Larantha._

_Hace unos días me llego esta noticia a mis oídos pero quise investigar antes de que escribir la noticia ya que ambas son bien conocidas por sus rivalidades entre ellos. Después de un arduo trabajo de investigación podemos decir que la noticia es cierta: ¡Alexander Elendil y Morgana Larantha se casan!_

_Ambos, tanto el Lord Elendil como Lady Larantha se encuentran muy felices con este acontecimiento (como ustedes pueden ver en las fotos que se adjuntan a la noticia) y esta corresponsal estará muy al pendiente del acontecimiento del siglo para darles toda la información que se pueda sobre él._

Junto al artículo se encontraban algunas fotos en donde salían Alexander y Morgana durante sus paseos.

"¡Merlín! ¿Cómo consiguieron/sacaron esas fotos?"- se cuestiono en voz alta Alexander una vez que termino de leer el artículo.

"No, lo importante aquí es como se enteraron de la noticia. Solamente lo sabemos nosotros, tus padres, Ángelo y Will; y no creo que ningún haya ido al profeta a dar el pitido"- dijo Morgana un poco mortificada

"Lo sé cariño, pero tarde o temprano se iban a enterar"- trato de calmarla Alexander

"Cierto, pero hubiera deseado que fueran más tarde. Ahora no me puede defender adecuadamente si nos atacan"- dijo Morgana

"No te preocupes mama, ya pensaremos en algo"- dijo Nimue

"Princesa, Nimue tiene razón. No te preocupes, no te hace bien."- dijo Alexander

* * *

><p><em>18 de julio de 1970<em>

_Callejón Diagon, Londres, Inglaterra_

_13:00 hrs_

Alexander, Morgana y Nimue se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante, después de una ardua labor de convencimiento de parte de Alexander y Nimue para convencer a Morgana de salir a pasear un rato por Callejón Diagon y aprovechar para comprar cosas para la bebé; lográndolo cuando le dijeron que nadie lo iba a reconocer y que simplemente era otra familia mas de compras en el Callejón.

Así que, se encontraban en el Caldero Chorreante con la esperanza de pasar desapercibidos y así fue hasta que una bruja reconoció a Alexander y a Morgana por las fotos publicadas unos días antes. Al reconocerlos, la gente comenzó a levantarse para poder observarlos mejor y a hablar en susurros con sus vecinos.

Los tres se empezaron a sentir incómodos por lo que rápidamente pero sin perder la elegancia se fueron a la parte de atrás del caldero, dieron a los ladrillos correspondientes y que les dio paso al callejón Diagon, donde diferentes familias de magos hacían sus compras.

Entraron y empezaron a caminar por la calle, mirando los escaparates de vivos colores, la gente riendo, los niños jugando, pasaron por delante de la tienda de escobas y vieron a los niños apiñados en el escaparate viendo las escobas.

Aun era temprano y ya habían comido así que se dirigieron a Florean y Fortescue, la heladería y entraron dentro para comerse un helado. Una vez que se terminaron su helado se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar algunos libros que les parecieran interesantes y que Nimue necesitaba para su entrenamiento en la Agencia. Después se al boticario donde compraron algunos ingredientes para pociones que necesitaba Nimue y Morgana (Nimue para su entrenamiento y Morgana se había acabado su reserva por las pociones que hacía para las nauseas y mareo). Después del boticario, fueron al Emporio donde compraron comida y golosinas para sus lechuzas.

Finalmente se dirigieron a la tienda de túnicas Madame Malkine ya que las túnicas de los últimos meses le venían pequeñas a Morgana por su embarazo (recordar tienen 6 meses de embarazo) a pesar de que no tenía una panza muy grande. Cuando entraron fue la mismísima dueña de la tienda quien los atendió con una gran sonrisa.

Morgana se encontraba probándose unas túnicas con ayuda de Nimue y la aprobación de Alexander (que no era de mucha ayuda, ya decía que todo se le veía de maravilla) cuando escucharon que la puerta de la tienda se abría y por ellos entraba una pareja. Madame Malkine se acerco a la pareja.

"¡Sres. Potter! Que gusto es verlos" – dijo con una gran sonrisa la dueña de la tienda.

"Madame, el gusto es todo nuestro"

"Me imagino que vienen por su pedido"

"Así es, ¿se encuentra listo?"

"Por supuesto, si me dan unos segundo en lo voy a la trastienda por él"

"Claro, madame"

Justo en ese momento Alexander y Morgana tuvieron un mal presentimiento, segundo después se escucho una gran explosión cerca de la tienda. Alexander y Charlus por instinto se lanzaron encima de Dorothea, Morgana y Nimue (cada quien encima de su familia) para protegerlas. Los cinco cayeron al suelo, ellos encima de ellas y una gran humareda los cubrió.

Pasados unos segundos Alexander, Charlus, Nimue y Morgana se levantaron de un salto y se asomaron fuera para ver qué era lo que está sucediendo y luego se miraron entre ellos alarmados.

Salieron haciéndose paso entre la gente que se había levantado para salir a la calle y enterarse de lo que ocurría. Cuando consiguieron salir vieron como la gente corría calle abajo, con dirección al Caldero Chorreante. La gente gritaba despavorida, el terror se veía en sus ojos, en sus rostros, los niños lloraban y la gente gritaba y lloraba. Algunos iban heridos, sangre le recorría por algunas partes de sus cuerpos.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- dijo Charlus deteniendo a una mujer que llevaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.

"¡Darksights!- gritó la mujer- ¡han hecho explotar varias zonas del Callejón!

Charlus la soltó, el pánico empezó a cundir alrededor de su cuerpo. Su esposa embarazada de 8 meses se encontraba ahí y no había forma fácil y sin peligro de sacarla de ahí. Alexander y Nimue sacaron sus espadas y Morgana hizo lo mismo pero Alexander la vio.

"Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Morgana"- rugió Alexander

"No es obvio, preparándome para la batalla"- contesto Morgana como si fuera la cosa más normal sobre la faz de la Tierra.

"Mujer, ¿en que estas pensando? Estas embarazada"- dijo Alexander un poco enojado

"Lo sé, pero aun puedo pelear"- dijo Morgana con el mismo tono

"NI SE TE OCURRA. VAS A ENTRAR A LA TIENDA, VAS A QUEDARTE AHÍ DURANTE TODA LA BATALLA Y ESPERAR A QUE REGRESE, ¿ESCUCHASTE?"- dijo Alexander frustrado, enojado, temeroso y admirado por la valentía de su prometida.

"¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARME ORDENES?"- dijo Morgana totalmente enojada

"TU PROMETIDO, ASÍ QUE HACERME CASO"- replico Alexander

"NO, NO ME PIENSO QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS SE DESARROLLA UNA BATALLA CERCA DE MI"

"No te estoy pidiendo eso, princesa. Solamente que te quedes en la tienda para que este segura y puedas proteger a todos las personas heridas o desorientadas que nos encontremos en el camino Potter y yo mientras se desarrolla la batalla. Además Nimue te hará compañía".

"Pero…"

"Princesa, la Sra. Potter y Madame Malkine se encuentran adentro. Además veo muy difícil poder trasladar a la Sra. Potter"

"Bien tu ganas"- segundos después Morgana y Nimue entraban a la tienda.

* * *

><p>Charlus y Alexander empezaron a correr en sentido contrario a las demás personas que huían, pocos eran los que se quedaban para luchar, en busca de personas que necesitaran su ayuda. Por el camino se tuvieron que enfrentar a algunos darksight y simpatizantesseguidores de ellos, que salían por todas partes.

Alexander miraba a todos los lados desesperado junto a él iban Charlus. Vio como los aurores y agentes empezaban a aparecer en el lugar, lo cual lo relajo un poco.

"Alexander"- oyó que le llamaba, dio la vuelta y vio a Ángelo acercándose a él corriendo- "¿estáis bien? ¿Dónde están Morgana y Nimue?"

Alexander iba a responder pero se vio interrumpido por los gritos de desesperación de una mujer.

"¡Mi hija, mi hija!"-

Ángelo y Alexander miraron a la mujer y siguieron su mirada y vieron a una niña de unos 4 años llorando mientras un darksight levantaba la espada para dar la estocada final. Alexander iba a hacer algo para detenerlo pero no hizo falta por que William se apareció arrodillado junto a la niña e interpuso su espada entre la de su enemigo y ellos. Le mandó una bola blanca con la otra mano que impactó en el estomago del darksight y salió volando. William cogió a la niña y se apareció junto a la mujer.

"¡Vallase!"- dijo William mientras la mujer le daba las gracias una y otra vez.

Los cuatro continuaron luchando mientras buscaban más personas que ocuparan su ayuda, mandando hacia la tiendo de Madame Malkine a aquellos que no podían desaparecerse del Callejón.

Poco a poco, los cuatros se empezaron a acercar al centro de la batalla. Cuando llegaron el olor a sangre se metió en sus narices y les dio ganas de vomitar. Comenzaron a luchar con todo darksight que se les ponía delante. Estaba siendo una masacre, el numero de magos que sabían pelear adecuadamente con un darksight era muy pequeña comparada con el numero de darksight que habían en la batalla.

* * *

><p>Morgana y Nimue continuaba protegiendo y dando resguardo a las personas que se encontraban en la tienda (Morgana no dejaba entrar a cualquier, primero les leía la mente para ver si realmente era inocente en busca de refugio), cuando de pronto se escucho otra explosión muy cerca de la tienda provocando que todos se agacharan.<p>

Morgana abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y tosió a causa del polvo levantando por la explosión. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. El polvo ya se había disipado en gran medida, los cristales de las ventanas habían reventado y la ropa de los escaparates se encontraba raída en el suelo de la tienda. La gente estaba tirada en el suelo, algunos de ellas con cristales clavados en alguna parte del cuerpo pero no parecía haber nadie muerto. La gente se estaba comenzando a poner en pie, atontados por la explosión mientras fuera se oían los gritos de la batalla.

Morgana se acercó corriendo a Nimue que estaba apoyada en la pared, bajó una de las ventanas rotas. Se arrodilló junto a ella, se la veía dolorida, tenía algún corte por el rostro y los brazos pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

"¡Heyy! Hija ¿Estás bien?"- dijo Morgana acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

"Me duele un poco el brazo"- dijo Nimue

"¿Puedes pelear?"- dijo Morgana

La joven negó con la cabeza, ya había intentado levantar la espada y no había podido. El pánico estaba comenzando a cundir por todo el local.

"¡Vamos a morir!"- dijo una mujer que tenía un cristal clavado en el muslo.

Morgana decidió controlar la situación antes de que empeorara. Lo único que estaban consiguiendo era asustar a los niños que se encontraban en el local durante el ataque, que ahora parecían muy asustados.

"Tranquilícense"- dijo Morgana- "No debe cundir el pánico, están asustando a los niños"

"¡AHHH!"- el grito de la mujer hizo que Morgana se girara para ver como un darksight entraba por una de las ventanas.

Antes de que el darksight terminara de entrar, Morgana había formado una bola de energía en su mano y se la había lanzado al demonio que había salido volando por la ventana. Morgana pensó en sus armas y estas aparecieron en sus manos. Se las coloco en su lugar y se preparo para luchar de ser necesario.

"Por favor, háganme caso. Colóquense todos detrás del mostrador, allí no los verán y los darksight pasaran de largo"- dijo Morgana en forma autoritaria.

La gente comenzó a obedecer a Morgana. Ella y Nimue se acercaron a la Sra. Potter y la ayudaron a llegar al mostrador.

* * *

><p>Alexander y Ángelo se encontraban peleando espalda con espalda. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre de sus enemigos y gente inocente. De repente se escucho el grito de ¡RETIRADA! y los darksight desaparecieron como habían llegado.<p>

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Alexander?"- pregunto Angelo

"Bien, un poco molido. ¿Y tu?"- respondió Alexander

"Igual. Pero no me has contestado, ¿Dónde están Morgana y Nimue?"

"Las deje en la tienda de ropa resguardadas"

"Bien, vayamos por ella"

En el camino hacia la tienda se encontraron con Charlus y William, quienes estaban un poco magullados pero vivos. Pero conforme se iban acercando empezaron a tener un mal presentimiento que se vio confirmado cuando vieron que la parte de enfrente de la tienda se encontraba destruida. Ángelo y Alexander se vieron a los ojos con temor antes de salir corriendo hacia la tienda en busca de Morgana y Nimue. Al entrar a la tienda se encontraron con Morgana con espada en mano lista para defenderse y atacar.

"MORGANA"- dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella y la abrazaba.

"Alexander"- dijo llena de alegría, ya que estaba muerta de preocupación por él – "¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida grave?"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Nimue?"

"Aquí estoy"-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a ellos protegiendo su brazo lastimado.

"¿Estás bien?"-pregunto Ángelo.

"Si, nada más es un esguince en el brazo"

De pronto se escucho un grito de dolor haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. Rápidamente los seis se acercaron (William y Charlus habían llegado al local) al mostraron y se dieron cuenta que la Sra. Potter era quien había gritado y que a su alrededor había un pequeño charco. Dorothea Potter acaba de iniciar labor de parto.

Por instinto Morgana se acerco a Dorothea y al estar a su altura tomo su mano para darle apoyo, sin embargo en cuanto tomo su mano una luz dorada empezó a rodear a ambas. Una vez que la luz desapareció Dorothea parecía más calmada y sin tanto dolor.

"MUJER, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI ESPOSA?"-grito Charlus asustado después de ver la luz que rodea a Dorothea.- "RESPONDEME".

"No le hice nada, Sr. Potter"- contesto Morgana un poco desconcertada ya que no esperaba que sucediera eso cuando se tomara la mano de Dorothea. Charlus Potter abrió la boca para refutar la respuesta de Morgana pero un medimago hizo acto de presencia.

"¿Hay algún herido de grave aquí?"- pregunto el medimago

"Mi esposa está dando a luz"

El medimago asintió y se acerco a Dorothea. Empezó a revisarla mientras le hacía preguntas a Charlus sobre su embarazo. Después de que Charlus le contara que tenía 8 meses de embarazo y sobre la luz dorada que había rodeado a Dorothea, el medimago se giro.

"Sr. Potter no se que haya sido la luz dorada que dice, pero lo que si le digo es que ella salvo a su esposa y a su hijo, ya que termino el proceso de separación de magias de su hijo y su esposa. De no haber sucedió ambos se encontrarían entre la vida y la muerte"

De esta manera la hija de Morgana había salvado Dorothea Potter y a su hijo. De esta manera James Charlus Potter Black había llegado al mundo.

* * *

><p><em>10 de agosto de 1970<em>

_Distrito de los Lagos, Inglaterra_

_18:00 hrs_

Alexander y Morgana se encontraban debajo de un kiosco cerca de un lago rodeado de las personas más allegadas de ambos. Ambos se irradiaban felicidad y solamente existían ellos en su burbuja de amor, paz y felicidad. A penas escuchaban lo que el ministro estaba diciendo.

"Alexander Elenor Elendil, ¿aceptas a Morgana Luthien Larantha para amarla y respetada todos los días de tu vida?"

"Acepto"

"Morgana Luthien Larantha, ¿aceptas a Alexander Elenor Elendil para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?"

"Acepto"

"Por el poder que me concede el Ministerio de Magia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia"

Alexander y Morgana se fundieron en beso lleno de amor. Estaban casados.

* * *

><p><em>02 de septiembre de 1970<em>

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

_02:00 hrs_

Morgana se levanto a mitad de la noche, incapaz de estar cómoda para dormir. Mientras se revolvía y se daba vueltas en la cama se dio cuenta de que Alexander se había ido. Se senté en la cama y levanto para ir en su búsqueda. Al acercarse a la sala pudo escuchar risas por lo que entró. Pudo ver a William, Alexander, Nimue y Ángelo conversando y riendo.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen todos acá?"- pregunto Morgana sobresaltando a todos

"¡Princesa! Te hemos levantado"- dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba a Morgana y la abrazaba

"No se preocupen, no podía dormir. Pero ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"- explico Morgana

"Ángelo nos estaba contando de una travesura que hizo de niño en la que embarro el cabello de una niña que lo estaba fastidiando de mantequilla de maní" – dijo Will

Repentinamente, de la nada, Morgana tuvo un antojo.

"¿Alexander? ¿Sabes que suena bien ahora para tu pobre y embarazada esposa? ¡Crepas, crepas con cajeta y nuez!"- dijo mientras comenzaba a dar brinquito de emoción- "¿Cuánto me amas?"- pregunto mientras miraba cariñosamente a Alexander.

"No lo dices en serio ¿verdad?... ¿Dónde voy a encontrar crepas con cajeta y nuez? ¡Es la mitad de la noche!"- contesto mientras levantaba sus manos al aire en signo de frustración.

"Tiene que haber alguna cafetería abierta. ¿por favor Alexander? No es por mí...la bebe quiere crepas. ¿Lo harías por nuestra hija?"- respondió mientras se colgaba del cuello de su camisa, rogándole. Ángelo tomó las llaves del auto de Alexander (después de todo no era la primera vez que tenían que salir a medianoche por un extraño antojo de Morgana).

"Estaré en el auto, Alexander."- dijo Ángelo

"Nunca dije que iba a ir."- replico Alexander

"Cederás. Harías cualquier cosa por Morgana y lo sabes."-dijo Ángelo sonriendo de oreja a oreja corrió hacia el garaje. Rodando sus ojos, Alexander se volteó hacia Morgana.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que traer?"- preguntó Alexander

"Crepas con cajeta y nuez, si hay. Si no hay supongo que cualquiera con mermelada servirá, a menos que veas otro local abierto y puedas fijarte si allí tienen crepas con cajeta y nuez…... ¿Ya te dije que te amo?"- Alexander puso su mano sobre boca de Morgana.

"Te traeré las crepas ¿Está bien? Solo siéntate y trata de descansar, ¿por favor? Por mi...y la bebe"- besó en la frente a Morgana y se dirigió hacia el garaje con Ángelo.

William se reía sobre mi fijación por las crepas, mientras que Nimue estaba viendo la televisión. Nimue miró a Morgana y sonrió.

"Mamá, toma esto."- dijo mientras le alcanzaba su teléfono celular (después de todo era la rutina) y repentinamente Morgana grito.

"¡Nieve de Yogurt!"

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Alexander. Contestó un enfadado Alexander.

"Hola Nimue ¿Que pasa ahora?"

"No soy Nimue, soy yo."- Alexander suspiro

"Hola princesa, dime que ya no quieres las crepas."- dijo Alexander esperanzado

"No, aun quiero las crepas. Esperaba que pudieras buscarme algo mas..."- dijo Morgana con voz de niña chiquita

"¿Ahora qué? Ángelo detente. Quiere que le llevemos algo mas...No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho. Quédate en silencio para que pueda oír. Lo siento princesa, ¿Que puedo llevarte?"- dijo Alexander

"Nieve de Yogurt con trozos de fresas. De frugen si encuentras...si no de la que sea." – dijo Morgana

"¿Y podré encontrar esa nieve en la cafetería?"- pregunto un poco confundido Alexander.

"Eso espero..."- dijo Morgana con cierta timidez

"¿Hay algo más que quieras?"-pregunto pacientemente.

"No, ¡eso es todo! ¡Gracias!"- cerro el teléfono y miro a Nimue, quien trataba de no reírse.

"Quizás quieras quedarte con él, mamá..."- dijo Nimue divertida

Morgana se sentó en el sofá junto a Nimue y comenzó a cambiar los canales del televisión. No había nada más que infomerciales a las 2 a.m. Entonces lo vio, la demostración del asador de George Foramen y estaban haciendo las hamburguesas más jugosas que jamás había visto. Tenían queso, cebolla y tomate. Con el teléfono aun en mi mano marque el numero y William se rió.

"Esto será interesante..."- dijo William

"¡Hola cariño! Soy Ángelo. Alexander me lanzó el teléfono en cuanto sonó. ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"¡Una hamburguesa con queso! ¡y tomate y cebolla! ¿No suena bien?" – Morgana emocionadísima

"Alexander, quiere una hamburguesa con queso... ¡Hey no me grites a mí! ¡Es tu esposa!...No sé, se lo preguntaré. Bella, déjame citar a Alexander para esto, quiere saber '¿donde, en el nombre de Merlín vamos a conseguir hamburguesa con queso a esta hora?"- dijo Ángelo divertido

"¿Esta realmente enojado, Ángelo?"- dijo Morgana seria

"Enojado no, súper enfadado es probablemente más correcto."- dijo Ángelo

Sin advertencia, Morgana rompió en llanto. Pudo haber sido la falta de sueño de las últimas semanas, pudieron haber sido las hormonas del embarazo, pero comenzó a llorar, y mucho. Nimue corrió hacia ella y tomó el teléfono.

"¿Ángelo? ¿Qué le dijo Alexander? ¡Está llorando! ¡No me importa! ponlo al teléfono. Alexander Elendil, hiciste llorar a mi madre. ¿Ahora te sientes bien? Todo lo que pidió fueron unas crepas, una nieve de yogurt con fresas y ahora una hamburguesa con queso. ¿Es tan difícil para ti? No, no puedes hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no? El estrés no es bueno para la bebe...bien, se lo preguntare."- Ella le limpió las lágrimas - "Alexander quiere hablar contigo."

"¿Hola?" – dijo Morgana con timidez

"Princesa, lamento haberte hecho llorar. ¿Estás bien? No estoy enojado contigo. Quiero matar a Ángelo, pero no estoy enojado contigo ¿está bien?"-dijo Alexander con preocupación en su voz.

"Ok."- murmuro Morgana

"Estaré pronto en casa. Acabamos de llegar a la cafetería. Veré su puedo cazar esa hamburguesa de queso también. Te amo, princesa"- dijo Alexander

"¡Yo también te amo! Apúrate, la bebe tiene mucha hambre." – dijo Morgana con alegría

Morgana volvió a mirar los infomerciales junto con Nimue y William. Veinte minutos después, Ángelo entro a la sala. De pronto, Morgana fue golpeada por el aroma más delicioso...una caliente y grasosa hamburguesa de queso. Se volteó para ver de dónde provenía aquel delicioso aroma y vio a Alexander, sonriendo, sosteniendo una pequeña caja en su mano y en la otra una pequeña bolsa marrón. Morgana corrió hacia él y cubrió su rostro con besos.

"¡Gracias Alexander! ¡Eres el mejor padre de mi bebe!"- dijo robando la hamburguesa de su mano. Él la miró como si estuviera un tanto chiflada.

"Ahora nos sentimos mejor ¿verdad?"- dijo Alexander divertido

"¡Sí! ¿Encontraste las crepas con cajeta y nuez?"- Morgana le saco la bolsa de la mano y encontró una cajita con una crepa con cajeta y nuez y dos vasitos grandes de nieve de yogurt con trocitos de fresas.

"Eres el mejor, Alexander." – dijo mientras comenzaba a comer la hamburguesa.

* * *

><p><em>31 de octubre del 1970<em>

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

_21:00 hrs_

_Morgana _se removió inquieta en la cama. Se despertó y sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre. Se llevó la mano hasta el lugar y cerró los ojos.

"Alexander_"_- llamó a su esposo pero este no se despertó. Esos días llegaba tan agotado de la Agencia que no se despertaba aunque tuviese una banda tocando a todo volumen cerca de él.

Morgana dejo salir un quejido y le tapó a Alexander la nariz impidiéndole respirar pero para molestia de la chica no se despertó, simplemente abrió la boca y siguió respirando.

"Los malditos Elendil y su malditos sueños profundos"- se quejó

Esta vez una contracción más fuerte la hizo gritar. Alexander se despertó sobresaltado y miró a Morgana que se sujetaba el vientre. Alexander se sentó en la cama y la miró.

¡Oh Merlín!- soltó al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	7. La llegada de la bebe

**Importante: **Algunos personajes son de J.K. Rowling y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: "La llegada del bebé"<strong>

_31 de octubre del 1970_

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

_21:00 hrs_

_Morgana _se removió inquieta en la cama. Se despertó y sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre. Se llevó la mano hasta el lugar y cerró los ojos.

"Alexander_"_- llamó a su esposo pero este no se despertó. Esos días llegaba tan agotado de la Agencia que no se despertaba aunque tuviese una banda tocando a todo volumen cerca de él.

Morgana dejo escapar un quejido y le tapó a Alexander la nariz impidiéndole respirar pero para molestia de la chica no se despertó, simplemente abrió la boca y siguió respirando.

"Los malditos Elendil y su malditos sueños profundos"- se quejó

Esta vez una contracción más fuerte la hizo gritar. Alexander se despertó sobresaltado y miró a Morgana que se sujetaba el vientre. Alexander se sentó en la cama y la miró.

¡Oh Merlín!- soltó al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"Eso digo yo… ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué diablos tomas para dormir como una marmota?"- escupió las palabras furiosa…. ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Oh Merlín! Eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir en esos momentos en los que ella se estaba muriendo del dolor…..- "¡Maldita sea, llévame al hospital, Alexander!"

"Si el hospital"- se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando su ropa mientras Morgana se intentaba poner de pie.

Alexander se terminó de calzar las zapatillas y decidió avisar a sus padres, William, Ángelo y Nimue. Salió de cuarto, a la misma vez que abría su puerta, la de Ángelo también se abrió.

-"Voy a ser padre"- dijo Alexander cuando ambos llegaron a la misma altura- "Se ha puesto de parto".

Los dos se dirigieron rápidamente a sus cuartos. Alexander ayudaba a Morgana a vestirse mientras Ángelo levantaba a Nimue y William. Alexander tomo la bolsa que ya tenían preparada con lo imprescindible para ese día. Salieron a del cuarto y se encontraron con los demás en las escaleras.

Sabían que era peligroso viajar con polvos flu con mujeres embarazadas y aparecerse en los últimos meses de gestación también lo era y más si estaban de parto así que decidieron ir en el coche.

"ALEXANDER ELENDIL NECESITO QUE TE CALMES"- grito Morgana al ver a su marido totalmente histérico.

"Amor, estoy profundamente calmado"- dijo tratando de encontrar las llaves del coche para abrir la puerta, sin darse cuenta que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

"Alexander, LA PUERTA YA ESTÁ ABIERTA" – dijo Morgana frustrada

"OoH! pues sube" – replico Alexander

"OH! Disculpa por ser tan tonta…"- dijo Morgana sarcástica- "…perdón solo que LA PANZA ENORME QUE TENGO NO ME DEJA SUBIR"- grito

"¿Te ayudo?" – dijo Alexander mientras Nimue le miró con rabia y lo golpeo.

"No te molestes" – dijo Morgana casi matándolo – "MUÉVETE ELENDIL, AYÚDAME"- le grito otra vez

Después de que Alexander ayudo a subir a Morgana al coche, Nimue y William se subieron atrás con ella, Ángelo en el asiento del copiloto y Alexander iba a manejar.

"Ángelo, por favor maneja tu" – dijo Morgana muy seria

"¿Por qué mamá?"- pregunto Nimue desconcertada

"Por qué mi flamantísimo esposo nos va a matar" – dijo Morgana después de ver que su esposo no podía abrir la puerta del auto sin temblar y no quería imaginarme como manejaría

Ángelo comenzó a conducir mientras que Alexander me iba diciendo como hacer las respiraciones.

"¿Alexander, donde aprendiste eso?"- dijo Morgana con voz sedosa que para Will y Ángelo significaba peligro.

"Compre un libro" – dijo Alexander muy orgulloso de si mismo

"Si y en el libro no te dijeron que cuando tu esposa tuviera las contracciones tendría ganas de castrarte"- dijo Morgana con la misma voz de seda

"No" – replico Alexander con miedo en el rostro

"Pues no duermas mucho , porque te juro que te castrare y si quieres mas hijos los tendrás TU"- grito Morgana mientras otra contracción le daba- "Oh Merlín"-

"Tranquila amor en un momento llegaremos"- dijo Alexander tratando de tranquilizarla

"Alexander, si me vuelves a decir que me calme te tiro los dientes"- lo amenazo…. no entendía como le pedía que se calmara…..claro como él no era el que estaba sufriendo los dolores.

"Mamá, tranquila" – dijo Nimue mientras le sostenía de la mano, pero en ese momento le vino una contracción.

"Alexander, toma la mano de mi mamá, por favor- dijo Nimue con lagrimas en los ojos

"¿Que paso?"- pregunto Alexander desconcertado

"Es que creo que me rompió la mano"- dijo Nimue

"Lo siento, hija"- dijo Morgana

Alexander le dio su mano y ahí estaba de nuevo la contracción, cada vez eran más fuertes. Alexander soltó un quejido

"¡No te quejes, Elendil!"- dijo Morgana con los dientes apretados

"No, princesa para nada" – dijo dándole una sonrisa pero Morgana no permitió que le soltara la mano.

Cuando llegaron al hospital ya les esperaban con una camilla en la puerta, todo estaban muy nerviosos. Llevaron a Morgana a una habitación, donde un medimago la reviso y que ya faltaba poco. Alexander estaba sumamente nervioso.

"¿Cuánto es poco?"- pregunto Alexander sosteniéndole de la mano a Morgana

"Poco, se lo aseguro" – dijo el medimago

"Espero, me gustaría seguir conservando mi mano"- replico Alexander

Los padres de Alexander entraron a la habitación en cuanto el medimago salió.

"¿Cómo te siente?- pregunto Nimue a su madre

"Como si una guerra tuviera lugar en mi vientre haciendo estallar bombas cada poco tiempo"- dijo Morgana

"No falta mucho pequeña de verdad"- dijo la mama de Alexander

"Eladora, el próximo nieto te lo dará Alexander"- dijo Morgana muy seria

"No te preocupes hijo, tu madre me aventó cuanta cosa encontraba cerca cuando estaba en labor de parto de ti"- dijo el padre de Alexander

El médico volvió a entrar y le pregunto a Alexander si quería estar presente.

"Sinceramente, prefiero enfrentarme a 9 darksight solo, que a mi esposa en estos momentos" – aseguro Alexander y salió de la habitación

"Ok, Milady es hora"- dijo el medimago

"Por fin"

En cuanto el medimago pregunto si alguien más quería quedarse en el parto, todos supieron que tenían que huir de ahí en ese momento. Una vez fuera, los seis se sentaron en la sala de espera a que naciera la bebé.

"Tranquilo hijo" – dijo Havelock, el padre de Alexander

"Todas nos ponemos histéricas y odiamos a nuestros maridos"- dijo Elladora.

"A parte, mi madre te ama"- dijo Nimue

Cuando Alexander se dio cuenta varios agentes y amigos cercanos estaban con él en la sala de espera.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó un poco desconcertado.

"Que esperabas , tenemos que celebrar el nacimiento de un nuevo Elendil"- dijo Richard

"Claro de hecho traemos los puros para la celebración"- dijo Jason

"Pero, es una niña"- dijo Alexander

"No importa, de igual manera hay que celebrar" - dijo Andrew

"¡Que nervios!"- dijo Elladora

"Tranquila cariño , todo saldrá bien"- dijo Havelock

"ALEXANDER ELENDIL TE ODIO"- se oyó el grito de Morgana

"Ok, es hora de pujar" – dijo el medimago. Morgana comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas.

"ALEXANDER ELENDIL TE ODIO"- gritó a todo pulmón

"Una vez más, Milady"- dijo el medimago

"Si una vez más, lo ha dicho como un millón de veces"- dijo cansada.

"Sabes que Alexander el puro lo prendemos en la calle, ¿no?- pregunto Richard

"La verdad es que tu esposa más de una vez ha demostrado que es peligrosa y por lo que se oye ahorita no está anda contenta contigo"-dijo Jason

"Si, gracias por recordármelo"- dijo Alexander con sarcasmo

"Pues con el grito que acaba de soltar no es difícil saberlo"- dijo Nimue.

Morgana volvió a pujar con todas sus fuerza. Lo siguiente que escucho por el llanto de un bebe. Su hija había nacido.

_01 de Noviembre de 1970_

_Hospital San Mungo, Londres, Inglaterra._

_08:00 hrs._

En el cuarto se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz pero Alexander no se encontraba así, se sentía inseguro, temeroso, tenso. Desde que lo habían dejado solo con Morgana (quien estaba dormida) y la bebé, hace como tres horas, se la había pasado pensado entre realizar el hechizo de sangre o no. Si lo realizaba la bebé seria reconocida mágica, legal y por sangre como sus hija como si desde un inicio el fuera el padre. Si no lo realizaba la bebe seria reconocida legal y parcial mágicamente como su hija, sería como una adopción mágica pero no sería lo mismo, no poseería el mismo poder. Además, el quería a la bebe como si fuera su hija de sangre…pero había un inconveniente….. Si la bebé no era lo suficientemente poderosa….el hechizo la mataría.

Alexander siguió pensando en las consecuencias de realizar el hechizo cuando sintió que algo sujetaba su dedo. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con la bebe que miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras sostenía uno de sus dedos entre su pequeña manita. La bebe lo siguió viendo como si supiera cual era su problema.

"Dime, mi niña hermosa… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

La bebe simplemente lo siguió viendo…. y de repente rio. Alexander se sorprendió mucho, después de todo ¿Cuántos recién nacido reían?... Alexander siguió viendo a la bebe y tomo una decisión…realizaría el hechizo…después lucharía con las consecuencias.

_18 de Noviembre de 1970_

_Escocia_

_11:00 hrs_

La familia Elendil y compañía se encontraban en la casa de descanso de los padres de Alexander. Todos se encontraban reunidos debido al acontecimiento que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Frente a Alexander se encontraba Ángelo y Nimue. De su lado izquierdo se encontraba un representante del Ministerio de Magia. A su lado se encontraba su esposa, quien estaba derramando unas lágrimas. El resto de la familia se encontraba un poco retirado. Alexander bajo su mirada y es sus brazos se encontraba la bebe quien le sonrió.

"Bien, ¿Quiénes son los padrinos de la bebe? Por favor digan sus nombres completos"

"Yo… Nimue Alexa Snape Larantha"

"Yo…..Ángelo Maeve Toothill"

El representante del Ministerio de Magia se quedo sorprendido, nunca espero escuchar esos apellidos, representantes de poderosas familias. Pensó que si eso eran los padrinos, la bebe debía ser muy especial.

"¿Cuál es nombre de la bebe?"

"Eleanor Galadriel Arwen Elendil Larantha"

El representante no lo podía creer, estaba bautizando a la heredera de los Elendil-Larantha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no la historia...y saber si continuo con la trilogia o no...no sean muy malos con los reviews, ya que esta es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen alguna duda sobre algo del capitulo o la historia, avisenme para escribir una explicacion de eso.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	8. La paz antes de la tormenta

**Importante: **Algunos personajes son de J.K. Rowlling y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: "La paz antes de la tormenta"<strong>

_22 de noviembre de 1971_

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

_17:00 hrs_

Alexander se encontraba cerca de un ventanal recordando los últimos meses vivos junto a Morgana. Habían sido meses de calma y tranquilidad…..bueno toda la calma y tranquilidad con pudieron tener con Eleanor con ellos, pero no era nada que no pudieran manejar. Pero desde que Eleanor había empezado a caminar se había convertido en un pequeño demonio que sacaba cada susto a sus padres, abuelos, hermana y tío…..si eso hacia cuando solamente caminaba no quería imaginar que sucedería cuando empezara a dar sus primeros brotes de magia, aunque faltaba mucho, según decían…. Aunque Alexander no estaba tan seguro, con Eleanor los estándares no aplicaban.

Ángelo se había mudado de nuevo a su departamento pero los visitaba tan seguido que uno de los cuartos de invitados ya tenía su nombre. Otro caso parecido era Will, aunque aun no aceptaba el cuarto que Morgana y él le ofrecían en la casa.

En cuanto a sus padres, también los habían estado visitando muy seguido pero desde que su padre había enfermado sus visitas se habían hecho más esporádicas. Morgana y él habían insistido que se mudaran con ellos para que entre todos pudieran atender a Havelock pero su padre había sido claro, él quería morir en paz y calma en su casa.

De repente se escucho un gritito cerca de Alexander, que lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

"PAPA!

"Mi niña hermosa"- dijo Alexander con alegría. Porque eso era para él, su niña hermosa, la princesa de papa…..aunque a Nimue también la consideraba una hija y la quería mucho, Eleanor ocupada un espacio muy especial en su corazón.

"UGAL"

"¿Quieres ir a jugar?"

"Diiiii"

"Ok, vamos al jardín a jugar"- contesto mientras tomaba en brazos a Eleanor y salían al jardín a jugar.

_24 de noviembre de 1971_

_Distrito de los Lagos, Inglaterra_

_23:00 hrs_

Morgana y Nimue decoraron la mesa del comedor en tonos rojo y tostado con velas y todo. El enorme pavo tronaba con aire fiero al medio de la mesa. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa a la espera de que Alexander trinchara el pavo.

Faltaban diez minutos para que fuera media noche. Eleanor esperaba impaciente para poder abrir sus regalos, al igual que Nimue y Ángelo. Morgana se preguntaba quién de los tres era más infantil.

Llego la media noche y todos se alegraron interiormente. Todos estaban muy ocupados abriendo sus regalos, principalmente Eleanor después de todo era su primera navidad consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Morgana fue a su despacho por el regalo de Alexander. Volvió al comedor y busco con la mirada a Alexander. Estaba cerca del ventanal observando a Eleanor abrir sus regalos, cuando sintió una mirada y levanto su mirada. Se encontró con Morgana, a quien le sonrió y abrió sus brazos en una muda invitación. Morgana camino hacia él y lo abrazo; se puso de puntillas y presiono sus labios contra los suyos, dándole así un beso tímido y amoroso.

—Feliz navidad, Lord Elendil — le susurro cerca de su oído.

—Feliz navidad, Lady Larantha — replicó con dulzura.

Morgana levanto su mano en la cual sostenía el regalo de Alexander y se lo entrego. Alexander la miro y parpadeo varias veces. Alexander tomo la cajita y levanto una ceja interrogante.

"Princesa, dijiste nada de regalos. ¿Sabes que eres muy injusta conmigo?"-pregunto en un tono acusador. Morgana se sonrojo. Asintió con la barbilla rígida, suspiro derrotada y bajo la vista.

"Si lo sé. Pero esto es algo que quería hacer y te ruego que lo aceptes"

Alexander pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Morgana, como una caricia y levantó su rostro para atrapar su mirada con la suya. La comisura de los labios de Alexander estaba alzada y se podía leer en sus ojos que no estaba enfadado, si no todo lo contrario. Morgana no entendía nada.

"Yo también tengo algo para ti"- anunció con una leve risita.

Alexander tomó la muñeca izquierda de Morgana y ató algo en ella. Luego le soltó. Morgana sintió un roce frio y alzo su mano para ver que era, sus ojos se toparon con una pulsera que antes no estaba ahí. Examino con atención el obsequio. Era una pulsera con dos grandes c que se unían en el centro por un broche, al final de las c se encontraba un piedra color café que unía la c de un extremo a otro, de donde salía una línea para cerrar la pulsera. Al ver con más detalle, Morgana se dio cuenta que estaba hecha con plata y ámbar.

"Es precioso, gracias" — balbuceo emocionada.

"Princesa, te entrego esta pulsera, perteneció a mi madre. A ella le hubiera encantado que lo tuvieras tú, estoy seguro" (los padres de Alexander acaban de morir). A Morgana se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"Tú eres mi vida y mi corazón, princesa" – dijo. Apretó contra él a Morgana y ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

"Y tú el amor de mi existencia, te quiero"

Estuvieron abrazados un rato sin decirse nada. Sobraban las palabras. Luego, Morgana se percato que Alexander no había abierto su regalo aun y se separo un poco de él. Lo miro y le indico con la mirada su regalo, Alexander sonrío de una manera estremecedora.

Con gestos impaciente abrió la cajita y dejo caer en su mano unas botitas de bebe, y las miró atentamente. Levanto la vista para ver a Morgana y proclamó:

"Me encanta mi regalo, gracias amor. ¿Pero no crees que son muy pequeñas para mí?". ¡Bien, ya se dio cuenta!...pensó Morgana….ahora solo quedaba hacerle adivinar el resto.

"Ooohh! Si amor….pero no te preocupes en unos meses alguien las podrá usar, no te preocupes por eso". Alexander miró raro a Morgana.

"No comprendo"- dijo con un tono neutro.

"Si, en más o menos siete meses, alguien podrá usarlas"- contesto con ansiedad.

Alexander seguía mirando a Morgana sin comprender, por lo que tuvo que ser más directa. Morgana tomo el rostro de Alexander entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo. Lo miro directamente a sus ojos, inhalo aire y le hablo con una voz amorosa.

"Alexander, estamos esperando un hijo"

_6 de enero de 1972_

_Camelot, Gran Bretaña_

_18:00 hrs_

Morgana se encontraba observando a su familia. Desde que Alexander se había enterado de su embarazo había insistido que se tenía que mudar a un lugar más seguro y ella acepto cuando le dijo que un lugar hermoso y tranquilo, el cual su familia era dueña por herencia…..pero nunca espero que ese lugar fuera el legendario Castillo de Camelot. Ahora se encontraban viviendo ahí. Observo de nuevo a su familia. Nimue se encontraba sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea mientras se le secaba brillo y filo a sus armas. Alexander se encontraba jugando con Eleanor al caballito provocando que Eleanor riera a carcajadas. Por fin, en su vida había un poco de paz.

Así estuvieron todos por un rato hasta que sintieron una breve vibración en el ambiente provocando que todos se tensaran. Alexander se levanto rápidamente e invoca la magia del castillo para saber que está sucediendo. Cuando termino la invocación, su cara mostraba una clara sorpresa, giro su cara para ver a su familia. En sus ojos se veía el miedo, la impotencia y coraje que sentía. Enfoco su mirada en Morgana y solamente soltó tres palabras pero fueron las peores que podía soltar.

"Estamos bajo ataque"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	9. ¿Papá, mamá, hermana?

**Importante: **Algunos personajes son de J.K. Rowlling y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: "¿Papá, mamá, hermana?"<strong>

_6 de enero de 1972_

_Camelot, Gran Bretaña_

_18:00 hrs_

Así estuvieron todos por un rato hasta que sintieron una breve vibración en el ambiente provocando que todos se tensaran. Alexander se levanto rápidamente e invoca la magia del castillo para saber que está sucediendo. Cuando termino la invocación, su cara mostraba una clara sorpresa, giro su cara para ver a su familia. En sus ojos se veía el miedo, la impotencia y coraje que sentía. Enfoco su mirada en Morgana y solamente soltó tres palabras pero fueron las peores que podía soltar.

"Estamos bajo ataque"- dijo Alexander

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"- dijo Morgana deseando que no fuera verdad.

"Si…..como me gustaría que fuera una broma de mal gusto"- dijo Alexander con pesar

"Pero Alexander, debemos hacer algo. ¿Cuántos son?"- pregunto Nimue

"Todo un ejército"- dijo derrotado. Pero un balbuceo lo saco de su negatividad.

"PAPA"- los tres voltearon a ver a Eleanor y después se vieron entre ellos, y asintieron.

Llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso: nada le pasaría a Eleanor, lucharían hasta la muerte por defenderla.

"Debemos esconderla y prepararlos para luchar…. Morgana…"- empezó Alexander

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra pedírmelo Alexander. Voy a luchar te guste o no…..es la única forma de que Eleanor tenga una esperanza para sobrevivir"- dijo Morgana con firmeza

"Aunque me cueste admitirlo, mi mama tiene razón Alexander. Solamente así existe una posibilidad"- dijo Nimue con tristeza

"Está bien, ustedes ganan. Escondámosla y preparémonos. Tenemos como 2 hrs antes de que lleguen"- dijo Alexander aun con un poco de resistencia

"Hay que avisar a Ángelo, Will y los chicos"- dijo Morgana

"Imposible…."-negó Alexander con la cabeza-"….nunca llegarían a tiempo. Las barreras de protección del castillo harían que se aparecieran muy lejos y tendrían que caminar todo el camino….para cuando lleguen sería muy tarde"-

"Entonces estamos solos"- afirmo Nimue

"Me temo que si"- dijo Alexander

"Bueno, no importa….he salido de peores"- dijo Morgana para desestresar el ambiente.

"Si, además somos los Elendil-Larantha…nada puede con nosotros"- dijo Nimue con chulería

"Por supuesto, luchamos hasta la muerte"- dijo Alexander con resolución

Alexander tomo en brazos a Eleanor y la escondió en un pasadizo secreto que había detrás de la chimenea. Eleanor no quería soltar a su papá….era como si supiera que era la última vez que lo vería.

"Mi niña hermosa escúchame…se que eres muy pequeña pero que nos entiendes a pesar de ello…..recuerda que tu mamá, tu hermana y yo te amamos….por favor, quédate aquí y no hagas ruido bajo ningún concepto, ¿ok?"- Alexander beso su frente, se levantó y cerró el pasadizo sin dejar de verla, quería grabar todo lo que pudiera de ella en su memoria.

"Bien, familia preparémonos"

Fue la peor noche de Eleanor, escuchó cada uno de los gritos de su familia, tanto de batalla como cuando los torturaban, escucho las risas macabras de sus atacantes. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, estaban matando a su familia y ella no podía hacer nada. Fue una pesadilla para ella, y lo será por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>7 de enero de 1972<em>

_Camelot, Gran Bretaña_

_06:00 hrs_

Hacia una hora que no se escuchaba nada en el castillo, era como si hasta el clima estuviera respetando la muerte de los Elendil-Larantha. Eleanor seguía en su escondite, no había salido y hecho ningún ruido como su papá se lo había pedido pero en su interior tenía un presentimiento de que debía salir y ver donde estaba su familia. Después de rebatirse un poco salió en su búsqueda.

Al salir de su escondite pudo observa que la sala en la que hacia unas horas estaba jugando con su papá estaba totalmente destruida, las paredes estaban quemadas, las cortinas raídas, las sillas destruidas, las mesas partidas a la mitad. Empezó a avanzar asustada de lo que podía encontrar, todo estaba desolado. Decidió buscar detrás del sillón favorito de su hermana. Una vez que estuvo ahí se encontró con una imagen entristecedora…su hermana yacía acostada en el piso con un gran charco de sangre alrededor de ella. Avanzo hasta ella y la empujo un poco.

"Manita, depieta….manita". Nimue abrió un poco sus ojos para ver a su hermanita cerca de ella.

"El, hermanita…. ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Nimue preocupada

"Diii"- dijo Eleanor

"Qué bueno…"-escupió un poco de sangre, asustando a Eleanor-"…qué bueno que estas bien…"- volvió a toser-"…..no sé si me entiendes, pero necesito que me prometas algo. Prométeme que siempre vas a proteger a la familia no importa que, siempre recuerda que la familia es lo mas importante en esta vida, ¿me lo prometes?"- dijo Nimue con fervor

"Diiii, lo pometo"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad

"Gracias hermanita. Lamento poder esa carga sobre tus hombros pero así voy a descansar en paz. El,…."- levanto una mano y se la llevo al cuello. Después abrió la palma de la mano de Eleanor y deposito su carga ahí- "….toma mi collar (ver foto en profile) para que siempre me recuerdes, y cuando estés tristes lo veas y te acuerdes de mí. Recuerda que no importa que, siempre estará contigo y te protegeré"- después de eso, Nimue cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos más.

"Manita…..manita, depieta….manita"- Eleanor derramo algunas lagrimas y se sentía muy triste, pero se levanto y fue en busca de sus padres.

Avanzo un poco, aun triste por la muerte su hermana pero con una misión en mente: encontrar a sus padres. Sin embargo, no tuvo que avanzar mucho para encontrar a su madre. Se encontraba llena de golpes y sangre con la ropa desgarrada. Eleanor se acerco a ella. Morgana la escucho caminar hacia ella por lo que abrió sus ojos.

"Hija, ¿Cómo estás?"- dijo Morgana con alegría de ver que estaba viva pero con preocupación por su estado.

"Bien"- Morgana se sorprendió que le contestara con una palabra bien pronunciada.

"Me alegro….ven acércate"

"Si"- dijo Eleanor

"Hija, no me queda mucho tiempo pero… quiero que sepas que siempre te querré y que no importa que, siempre estaré a tu lado para regañarte por tus travesuras y felicitarte por tu logros….hija, promete algo…prométeme que seguirás con la tradición familiar y que siempre protegerás a los inocentes y más débiles que tu"- dijo Morgana con dificultad

"Lo pometo"- dijo Eleanor seria

"Bien hija, lamento tener que dejarte así y poner esa carga en sus pequeños hombros pero algún día entenderás porque lo he hecho…"- Morgana acerco algo a la cabeza de su hija y lo deslizo hasta su cuello-"…..te doy este collar (ver foto en profile), ha pertenecido en la familia por generaciones y tiene un gran poder…. pero recuerda cada vez que estés triste toma el collar y cierra los ojos para que escuches mi voz mientras te canto una nana…..hija te quiero, nunca lo olvides"- Morgana había cerrado sus ojos. Su madre había fallecido.

Eleanor se levanto fue en búsqueda de su última esperanza….su familia no podía estar muerta, simplemente no podía. Encontró a su padre debajo de un ventanal con una fea herida en un costado pero por lo demás se iba bien…..lo que Eleanor no sabía era que la herida estaba envenenada y no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

"PAPA"- grito Eleanor feliz de ver que él se encontraba bien.

"Mi niña hermosa"- dijo Alexander mientras la abrazaba- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si"- dijo Eleanor feliz

"Qué bueno…mi niña hermosa ¿tu madre y tu hermana?"- pregunto Alexander ansioso

"Domidas"- dijo Eleanor triste. Alexander se fijo en su cuello y vio los collares, entendió que no estaban dormidas sino muertas, lo cual lo entristeció.

"Mi niña hermosa…..te quiero mucho, recuérdalo"- dijo Alexander con cariño

"¿Tu ambien?"- dijo Eleanor con tristeza

"Lamento que si….pero no estés triste, siempre estaré contigo…toma este collar, siempre ha estado en la familia y ahora es el turno que tu lo lleves…pero promete que siempre cuidaras de los tuyos, no importa que"-dijo Alexander mientras le entregaba su collar (ver foto en profile).

"Lo prometo"- dijo Eleanor con seriedad

"Me alegro, cariño. Ahora que te pareces si te quedas aquí a hacerme compañía en lo que llegan tu tío Ángelo y tu abuelo Will"- dijo Alexander con una sonrisa en los labios para destensar el ambiente

"Si, papá…..te quiero"- dijo Eleanor mientras se acurrucaba junto a su padre.

"Yo también, mi niña hermosa…..yo también"- dijo Alexander con fervor.

* * *

><p>Así estuvieron durante cerca de una hora, en silencio ya que las palabras sobraban y las que se tenían que decir se habían dicho, hasta que escucharon unos pasos. Alexander trato de poner detrás de él a Eleanor y protegerla.<p>

Después de unos segundos apareció un joven de unos 17 años, de 1.80 y tantos metros de altura, de cabello castaño con reflejos cobre. Parecía como si estuviera perdido y no pudiera creer el desastre que se encontraba frente a él. Cuando se acerco mas, Alexander se dio cuenta que era un vampiro y se tenso, ya que ellos junto con licántropos y darksight eran quienes los habían atacado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- escupió Alexander con rabia las palabras. El joven volteo a verlo sorprendido.

"El olor a sangre me alerto que algo había sucedido y vine a investigar"- dijo el joven

"Viniste a darte un festín con nosotros, ¿verdad? Que fuiste tan cobarde que no pudiste hacerlo antes"- dijo Alexander con rabia

"No señor, usted esta malinterpretando todo"- dijo el joven nervioso y tratando de calmar la furia de Alexander

"Claro que no. Eres un vampiro y solo quiere nuestra sangre"- dijo Alexander. El joven se sorprendió que haya reconocido que era un vampiro.

"No señor, en serio….yo no soy como los demás vampiros…..ni yo ni mi familia…..nosotros somos vegetarianos por decirlo de alguna manera"- dijo el joven nervioso

"¿Vegetarianos?"- dijo Alexander con curiosidad pero sin bajar la guardia

"Si, nosotros nos alimentamos de animales y aprendimos a controlar nuestra sed"- dijo el joven con seriedad. Alexander vio al joven por algunos segundos fijamente. Después se relajo.

"Te creo. Acércate muchacho"-dijo Alexander más calmado. El joven se acerco hasta el pero cuando estuvo cerca sus ojos se tornaron negros y dio un paso atrás.

"¿Qué sucede?"- dijo Alexander con preocupación.

"El olor a sangre es muy delicioso e intenso"- apenas logro decir el joven

"¿Disculpa?"- dijo Alexander sin entender, ya que todo la casa estaba bañada con sangre.

"Detrás de usted…..proviene un aroma a sangre muy delicioso"- dijo el joven alejándose más de Alexander

"Entiendo, espera"- instruyo Alexander. Segundos después saca a Eleanor de detrás de él y puso sus manos en el collar que le había dado, el collar fue rodeado por una luz plateada y después desapareció.

"¿Mejor?"- pregunto Alexander. El joven se acerco lentamente.

"Si gracias"- dijo el joven con alegría.

"Bien, ahora muchacho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- pregunto Alexander

"Edward….Edward Cullen"-dijo el joven. Alexander se sorprendió por el nombre e inmediatamente tuvo confianza en el joven, después de todo sus familias siempre habían sido aliadas.

"Bien muchacho, mi nombre es Alexander Elendil…..y esta pequeña de aquí es mi hija Eleanor"- presento Alexander

"Encantado"- dijo Edward

"Igualmente, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para presentaciones….como podrás ver tengo una herida grave en el constado y no creo salir de esta…."- empezó a explicar Alexander

"Pero…."- trato de interrumpir Edward

"así que te voy a pedir el favor más grande que te puedo pedir….llévate a mi hija y cuídala, protéjala y críala como si fuera tu hija o tu hermana menor…..por favor….concédeme ese favor"- termino Alexander sin hacer caso del intento de interrupción de Edward.

"Pero, señor…..soy un vampiro…. ¿qué le asegura que no voy a atacar a la niña?"- dijo Edward con preocupación.

"Tu apellido…..los Cullen y los Elendil siempre hemos sido aliados y nos hemos ayudado en momentos de necesidad"- dijo con sinceridad y seriedad Alexander

"¿y qué le asegura que no mentí sobre mi nombre?"- rebatió Edward

"Tu mirada, al fin y al cabo es la ventana del alma…..entonces ¿aceptas?"- contesto con sinceridad Alexander

"Está bien, acepto"- dijo Edward

"Antes de que te vayas, dame tu palabra mágica, por favor"- pidió Alexander

"¿No confía en mí?"- pregunto desconcertado Edward

"Si confió pero así descansare en paz, además de que algunos hechizo de protección que puso sobre ella se activara con tu palaba mágica"- explico Alexander

"Bien…Yo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, prometo por mi magia, alma…y vida, proteger a Eleanor…"- empezó Edward pero se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la niña.

"Eleanor Galabriel Arwen Elendil Larantha"- dijo Alexander

"a Eleanor Galabriel Arwen Elendil Larantha…..cuidarla y amarla como si fuera mi familia hasta el fin de mis días"- termino Edward con seriedad

"Gracias muchacho….ahora tómala y cumple tu palabra"- dijo Alexander. Edward se acerco a tratar de tomar en brazos a Eleanor pero ella no se dejo….y empezó a patalear, gritar y llorar.

"Mi niña hermosa, por favor ve con Edward…..ahora el te protegerá y cuidara"- dijo Alexander a su hija con tristeza pero con esperanza de que algún día su hija será una gran mujer.

"NO PAPA, YO IERO ESTAR CONTIGO"- grito Eleanor con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de Edward.

"Lo sé, princesa…..y siempre estaré contigo….pero ahora debes ir con Edward"-dijo Alexander con cariño, logrando que Eleanor dejara de patalear y se abrazara del cuello de Edward. Él al sentir que estaba llorando la acerco más a su cuerpo, como si quisiera protegerla de todo mal.

"Edward, cuídala…..es mi joya más preciada"- dijo Alexander con seriedad

"Lo hare, lo prometo"- dijo Edward con sinceridad logrando tranquilizar a Alexander sobre su decisión. Edward se levanto con Eleanor en brazos y salió de Camelot si mirar atrás. Durante su salida de Camelot, tomo todas las precauciones necesarios para que nadie pudieran descubrirlo…..sobre todo los atacantes de los Elendil, después de todo llevaba una preciada carga entre los brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	10. ¿Nueva Familia?

**Importante: **Algunos personajes son de J.K. Rowlling y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo X: "¿Nueva Familia?"<strong>

_8 de enero de 1972_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

_8:00 hrs_

Hacia 24 hrs que había salido del castillo de los Elendil y aun no podía creer lo que había visto…..toda la familia había muerto….bueno no toda, la última de la estirpe Elendil se encontraba acurrucada entre sus brazos. Esa pequeña tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, ya que si era cierto todo lo que se contaba sobre su familia, ella sería una poderosa hechicera que cambiara muchas cosas en este mundo, no por nada era una Elendil…..pero eso no era todo ella era también una Larantha…pobre pequeña el mundo que le esperaba lleno de traiciones, manipulaciones y….bueno, el había prometido cuidarla y protegerla y lo iba a hacer…..a esa pequeña no le pasaría nada si él podía evitarlo ya que era su ángel…..

"Mi pequeño ángel, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"- dijo Edward- "…espera yo, Edward Cullen acabo de llamar a esta pequeña, ¿mi pequeño ángel?"

"ambe, yo ambe"- dijo Eleanor

"No te entiendo, mi ángel. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Es eso?"- pregunto Edward totalmente perdido

"Siiii"- dijo Eleanor

"Pero… ¡oh Merlín! son las 8 de la mañana hace mas de 24 horas que no comes…..lo lamento, lo lamento mucho…es que no estoy acostumbrado a los horarios de comida de un bebe y …pues hace mucho que yo deje de ser humano…..de verdad lo lamento. Vamos por algo de comer, ¿te parece?"- dijo Edward totalmente apenado y preocupado.

"Si, acias"- dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa

"De nada, mi ángel"- le contesto Edward con una sonrisa en los labios

Edward y Eleanor se acercaron a un bar que estaba cerca de ellos, al entrar pudieron ver que habían muchas personas vestidas con capas y túnicas. A Edward, en un principio se le hizo raro pero después recordó que los magos y brujas se vestían así, por lo que supuso que están en un bar mágico. Edward camino con Eleanor en brazos hasta una mesa en un rincón del bar. Al llegar se sentó con Eleanor sobre sus piernas y espero hasta que el camarero se acercara a tomar su orden. Cuando se acerco, le pido un café negro para él y un vaso de leche y tostada con mermelada de chabacano para Eleanor. Pasado unos minutos su orden pareció sobre la mesa, Edward acerco el plato de tostadas y la leche a Eleanor.

"No sabía que pedirte, espero que te guste lo que te pedí"- dijo Edward con esperanza

"Si me….gus….gusta"- dijo Eleanor con dificultad

"Me alegro"- dijo Edward con alegría.

Edward prosiguió a tomar su café para despejarse un poco y terminar de pensar en que se había metido en esta ocasión. Pasados unos minutos volteo a ver a Eleanor y se dio cuenta que no había comido nada.

"¿Qué sucede? Me habías dicho que si te gustaba lo que te pedí"- dijo Edward desconcertado

"Si me usta, pero yo ola no edo"- trato de explicar Eleanor

"Mmmmm… ¿necesitas ayuda?"- dijo Edward inseguro

"Siii"- dijo Eleanor como si fuera algo obvio

"O vaya….lo lamento, no pensé en eso"- dijo Edward apenado… por lo que empezó a ayudar a Eleanor a comer.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Edward pidió la cuenta para poder irse. Pago y disponía a irse cuando vio la portada del periódico que leía su vecino…..no lo podía creer, era imposible, como demonios se enteraron tan rápido, se preguntaba

"Disculpe, señor ¿le molestaría prestarme el periódico durante un minuto, por favor?- pidió educadamente Edward

"Consíguete el tuyo, joven"- contesto el hombre de mala maneras

"Me encantaría pero ahora tengo prisa, así que si no le molesta"- dijo Edward lo mas educadamente posible después de la contestación del hombre.

"Está bien pero deja de fastidiar"- contesto el hombre

"Con mucho gusto"- replico Edward

Edward tomo el periódico y no hizo comentario alguno sobre la actitud del hombre ya que era más importante enterarse de la noticia y actuar de acuerdo a la información que saliera en el periódico. El periódico rezaba lo siguiente:

_¡TRAGICA MUERTE Y DESAPARICION DE LOS ELENDIL!_

_Si señores, ustedes leyeron bien. La noche de ayer llego a nuestras manos una trágica noticia….El matrimonio Elendil-Larantha fue atacado en su residencia. En el trágico y lamentable ataque fueron brutalmente asesinatos Alexander Elendil, Morgana Larantha y su hija Nimue. Las autoridades aun siguen investigando sobre la causa del ataque, así como quienes fueron los perpetradores de tan brutal ataque a dos de las familias más importantes de nuestra sociedad. _

_Como anteriormente les comunicamos Morgana Larantha había contraído matrimonio con Alexander Elendil y habían tenido una hija (según fuentes extraoficiales). Sin embargo, lamentamos comunicarles que el cuerpo de la pequeña hija de los Elendil-Larantha no fue encontrado en el lugar de los hechos, lo cual ha dado esperanza de que aun sea encontrada viva en alguna parte del país. _

_Sin duda este es un fuerte golpe para la sociedad y lamentaremos su perdida, sin embargo aun hay esperanza ya que el poder de ambas familias ahora reside en la pequeña hija del matrimonio, de la que esperaremos grandes hazañas en un futuro. _

Cuando termino de leer la noticia regreso el periódico al dueño dándole las gracias por prestárselo. Después tomo a Eleanor en brazos y salió del bar.

* * *

><p><em>9 de enero de 1972<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_20:00 hrs_

Edward se encontraba caminando rápidamente en un bosque en donde se encontraba su casa. Había tardado más de lo normal ya que había podido correr a velocidad vampírica debido a Eleanor y se había tenido que conformar con caminar aprisa (para estándares vampíricos) durante todo el camino, solamente parando cuando Eleanor le decía que tenía hambre en algún lugar para que la bebé comiera.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su casa y eso lo agradecía ya que quería llegar lo más pronto posible para tener en un lugar seguro a su preciada carga. Edward camino durante unos minutos más hasta que se topo con un claro, frente a él se encontraba su casa (ver foto en profile) no era una lujosa casa pero tiene una ambiente hogareño y familiar que agradecía. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a la puerta, se disponía abrir cuando alguien más lo había hecho.

"EDWARD CULLEN SE PUEDE SABER EN DONDE DEMONIOS HAZ ESTADO LOS ULTIMOS DIAS"- grito un pequeño demonio de 1.50 mts con cabello negro, era su hermana Alice.

"Alice, en serio no es necesario que grites…..me dejas pasar, estoy cansado y me gustaría sentarme durante un momento"- contesto Edward con cansancio

"No te estoy deteniendo o si"- replico Alice aun enojada

"Alice, cariño estas parada justo en la entrada"- dijo Edward

"Disculpa, entra"- dijo Alice apenada

Edward entro a la casa y se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaba prendida la chimenea, lo cual agradeció enormemente ya que los últimos días había hecho mucho frio y estaba preocupado que Eleanor se fuera a enfermar.

"¿Ya vas a contestar mi pregunta?"- pregunto Alice una vez que Edward se sentó en uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea.

"Claro Alice pero primero ve por los demás que no quiero repetir dos veces la historia"- indico Edward

"Claro, aho…."- empezó Alice

"No es necesario que vayas hija, ya estamos todos aquí"- dijo una mujer de pelo castaño, de 1.62 mts, era su madre Esme

"Esme…."- dijo Edward

"Entonces hijo, ¿Cuál es la fantástica historia?"- dijo un hombre de 1.88 mts de cabello dorado y ojos de igual color, era su padre Carlisle

"Carlisle... lo que sucedió fue…."- empezó a explicar Edward pero no pudo terminar ya que Eleanor escogió ese momento para despertar.

"Edard…donde etamos"- dijo Eleanor viendo a Edward. Decir que la aparición de Eleanor sorprendió a todos los Cullen era una subestimación, ya nunca esperaron que Edward llegara con un bebé a la casa.

"EDWARD CULLEN EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO TRAJISTE A ESA POBRE CRIATURA AQUÍ"- grito una espectacular rubia de 1.78, era su hermana Roselie

"Rose…..espera deja…"- empezó a explicar Edward pero de nuevo no pudo terminar ya que Eleanor empezó a llorar por el susto que le metió el grito de Rosalie- "Mira lo que provocaste, Rosalie"- termino Edward enojado con Rosalie

"Que yo provoque"-dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo pero Edward ya no le hacía caso.

"Shhh…Shhhh mi ángel todo está bien…..nada te va a pasar…..shhhh…shhhh"- dijo Edward mientras arrullaba a Eleanor para tranquilizarla. Después de unos minutos lo logro y se volteo a su familia para hablar con ellos.

"Primero que nada si quiere saber qué sucedió van a estar tranquilos y no van gritar para no asustar a Eleanor. Segundo, no me importa lo que piensen pero me pienso quedar con Eleanor les guste o no, ¿entendido? "- dijo Edward de manera fiera.

"PERO QUE ESTAS….."- empezó Rosalie

"ROSALIE BASTA…ahora hijo que tal si empezamos por el principio ¿Quién es la bebe y como la encontraste?"- dijo Carlisle con calma

"Sus padres y su hermana fueron asesinados…..fue horrible Carlisle…..cuando llegue todo está destruido, había sangre por todos lados, sin embargo su padre aun estaba vivo y me pidió que cuidara de su hija y no me podía negar, simplemente no me podía negar"- empezó a explicar Edward

"Carlisle, no podemos sacrificar el bien de esta familia solamente por un caprichoso de Edward, yo digo que la llevemos a un orfanato y la dejemos ahí"- dijo Rosalie muy enojada.

"No, no pienso permitir eso"- dijo Edward con fiereza

"Edward, hermano se razonable…..es lo mejor"- dijo Alice tanto de razonar con Edward.

"No, le di mi palabra a su padre y lo pienso cumplir"- dijo Edward muy serio

"Tranquilo hijo, dime ¿Qué exactamente prometiste?" – dijo Carlisle con la calma que lo caracterizaba

"Prometí por mi magia, mi sangre y… ¡oh Merlín! No puede creer que lo haya hecho…"-dijo Edward con sorpresa mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello en un gesto de desesperación.

"¿Qué sucede?"- dijo Carlisle preocupado por la reacción de Edward

"No sé en que estaba pensando pero…prometí por mi magia, mi sangre y mi vida protegerla y cuidarla como si fuera de mi familia"- termino de explicar Edward

"Edward, hijo eso es grave"- dijo Esme con preocupación

"Lo sé, pero en el momento me pareció adecuado"- dijo Edward

La familia se quedo durante un momento en silencio analizando lo que Edward había dicho hasta el momento.

"A mí no me importa la promesa que Edward haya hecho pero quiero que la bebé se vaya de aquí"- dijo Rosalie con firmeza

"Sobre mi cadáver"- rugió Edward. Rosalie y Edward siguieron discutiendo sobre la permanecía de Eleanor en la familia.

"BASTA AMBOS"- dijeron Carlisle y Esme al uno solo. Ambos se callaron. Rosalie fue y se refugió con su esposo, un hombre corpulento de 1.90, llamado Emmet.

"Eso discutiremos en familia y después decidiremos qué hacer con ella…."- aclaro Carlisle y se volteo a Edward- "…hijo, aun no me has contestado sobre el nombre de la niña"

"Eleanor…Eleanor Elendil"- dijo Edward

"¿Estás seguro?"- pregunto Carlisle con seriedad

"Si"- dijo Edward firme

"Bien, en ese caso la niña se queda con nosotros y fin de la discusión. No quiero oír nada mas sobre el asunto"- dijo Carlisle de manera autoritaria a su familia sorprendiéndolos por el tono usado.

"Carlisle….debemos protegerla"- dijo Edward dejando de lado la cara de interrogación de su familia, había temas importantes para discutir y después podrían venir todas las explicaciones.

"Lo sé, ¿tienes algún plan?"- dijo Carlisle serio, dejando igual de lado la cara de interrogación de su familia.

"Si….había pensado en hacerla pasar como mi hermana, tramitar todos los papeles y demás"- aclaro Edward

"Estoy de acuerdo…. ¿ya pensaste en un nombre?"- pregunto Carlisle

"Si…desde ahora será Elizabeth…..Elizabeth Masen"- dijo Edward

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	11. EDWAAAARD!

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI: "¡EDWAAAARD!"<strong>

_15 de abril de 1974_

_Distrito de los Lagos, Inglaterra._

_20:00 hrs. _

Edward se encontraba sentado en el pasto que se había frente al lago observando a Jasper y Elizabeth jugando mientras pensaba en los últimos meses. Habían pasado dos años desde la llegada de Elizabeth a sus vidas, al principio había costado que su familia la aceptara, a excepción de Carlisle y sorprendentemente de Jasper, pero con el tiempo Elizabeth se fue ganando el cariño de Esme, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie….ya ninguno de ellos podía ver su vida sin la presencia de Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>- Flashback-<strong>

- "¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces la has visto? ¡Al menos tres en el día de hoy!" – Edward escucho a Emmett reír en la sala. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, llego a la sala de televisión y se encontró con una tierna escena.

- "¡Forffaaa! Emm…solo una vez más…prometo no volverla a ver"- Liz se encontraba saltando en el sofá, mientras le rogaba a Emmett que volviera a ponerle "La Bella y la Bestia". Desde que Esme se la había regalado hacía dos meses, era prácticamente lo único que veía. Elizabeth y Emmett notaron la presencia de Edward, y Elizabeth le dio una enorme sonrisa a Edward.

- "Alice dile… ¡solo una vez más!" – dijo Elizabeth. Emmett miró a Alice, para saber si realmente sería la última vez que vería esa película.

- "Última vez del día…nunca va a cansarse de ella…"-dijo Alice. Emmett suspiró resignado y volvió a poner la cinta en la videograbadora.

- "¡Yuuupiiiiii!"- Elizabeth rió mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo de Edward.

La relación con cada uno de la familia era diferente. Con Esme la relación era algo maternal, si bien Elizabeth había entendido que era una especie de tía-madre, era a ella a la cual acudía siempre, y en algunas ocasiones a Carlisle, a quien veía como un padre. Emmett y Alice eran sus compañeros de juegos y películas. Pasaban gran parte de la tarde mirando TV, jugando o saltando como locos por toda la casa. La verdad, Edward nunca habíamos imaginado un futuro así para ellos.

Con Jasper la relación era un tanto extraña ya que era una combinación entre hermano mayor-guardaespaldas. Jasper era muy sobreprotector con ella, no dejaba que nada le pasara y a Elizabeth le encantaba la delicadeza con la que la trataba. En cambio, la relación con Rosalie aun era un poco difícil ya que mantenía su postura hostil, y por lo que se veía, las cosas iban a seguir así por el momento.

Por el otro lado la relación con Edward era más complicada pero la más bonita de todas. Su relación era extraña, incluso para ellos ya que era una combinación entre hermano mayor-hermana menor, padre-hija, guardaespaldas y algo más que ninguno de la familia había sabido identificar. Sin embargo, a Elizabeth adoraba estar cerca de Edward y viceversa.

- "Emmett"- dijo una voz. Alice, Emmett, Edward y Elizabeth se dieron la vuelta. Rosalie estaba recostada contra la pared, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. - "¿Crees que en algún momento podrías crecer y pasar tiempo conmigo?"- Alice y Edward suspiraron y volvieron sus ojos a la TV, no sin antes ver la sonrisa que Elizabeth le daba a Rosalie. La cual respondió con una fría mirada.

Había momentos en los cuales la familia quería ahorcarle, era tan cruel la forma en que trataba a Elizabeth, ella solo quería ser su amiga…jugar con ella, tanto como lo hacía con el resto de la familia. Pero Rosalie odiaba no ser el centro de atención; y en los últimos meses Elizabeth había acaparado todos los ojos de la casa. Le gustase o no, hasta los de ella misma, sin importar que fueran miradas de odio.

- "Ven Rose…vamos a ver una película nueva"- Le invitó Emmett. Rosalie le gruñó, y no tuvo más remedio que ir con ella, antes de que empezasen otra pelea. Elizabeth se dio la vuelta, sobre el respaldo del sofá y le despidió con la mano mientras desaparecían de la sala. Edward y Alice se dieron cuenta de que no se había movido para volver la vista a la TV.

- "¿Liz, mi ángel, qué tienes?"- dijo Edward. Elizabeth sacudió su cabecita, evitando mirar a Edward y Alice- "¿No quieres ver la película? Mira que ahí es cuando Bella tira al malvado de Gastón al lodo…te encanta esa parte."- Entonces la escucharon emitir un triste gemido.

- "osali no me quiede"- dijo Elizabeth, empezando a llorar acurrucándose en el regazo de Edward, quien suavemente comenzó a acariciar su suave cabellera, tratando de calmarla.

- "Oh, Liz…no es eso…es solo que Rosalie también quiere jugar con Emmett"-dijo Alice

- "¡ero yo ambién quiedo uga con ella!"- dijo Elizabeth

- "Lo sé…pero a Rosalie no le gusta jugar con nadie más que con Emmett…yo también me sentía como tú…pero ahora estamos juntas… ¿Acaso no te diviertes conmigo?"- pregunto Alice y Liz asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa.

- "Hola"- Susurró Jasper debajo del umbral de la puerta. Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa- "¿Otra vez tu película?"

- "Sí… ¿Quieres verla?"- le dijo Elizabeth suavemente. Jasper se acerco y se sentó junto a Alice para ver la película. La película no había llegado ni al final, cuando Elizabeth se había quedado dormida.

**- Fin de Flashback-**

* * *

><p>Como recordaba esa película; por suerte para ellos al poco tiempo Elizabeth se había hartado de ella y ya no quería verla….había terminado la etapa de "Bella y la Bestia"…claro él y su familia habían pensado que los problemas con Elizabeth había terminado…..pero que ilusos fueron. Después de la etapa de "Bella y la Bestia" siguió la etapa de las rabietas, pocas pero intensas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"Liz….es tarde…mañana tienes que levantarte temprano" – dijo Alice. Elizabeth se dejó caer al suelo, Alice rodo sus ojos; esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que Elizabeth arrancaba con las rabietas. En el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, Alice solo recordaba verla de esa forma dos veces. Todos pensaban que era adorable al comportarse de esa forma, consiguiendo que los Cullen quisiera seguir enojándola, así la pataleta le duraba más tiempo, pero sabía que mañana estaría exhausta como para asistir al lago.

Alice escucho la puerta abrirse. Elizabeth, desde su lugar en el suelo, sentada con los brazos sobre su pecho y sus cachetes inflados a causa del puchero, alzó sus enormes ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un brillante rosa.

- "Edward, Jazz" –murmuro Alice.

- "Alice….Mi ángel, ¿ahora por que estas enojada? ¿Qué te hizo Alice?"- pregunto Edward

- "Heyyy! Que yo no le hice nada…..solamente le dije que era hora de dormir"- se defendió Alice

- "¿Es eso cierto, mi ángel?"- pregunto Edward viendo a Elizabeth

- "Si pero…yo no quiero dormir…..es muy tempano"- dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba hacia abajo y hacia un puchero.

- "Pero princesa, si no te duerme mañana no tendrás energía para jugar en el lago….o ¿es que no quieres ir?"- dijo Jasper con paciencia

- "No si quiero ir pero no quiero dormir"- aclaro Elizabeth

- "Hagamos un trato mi ángel…..vamos a acostarnos….espera…..y yo te canto una canción, si cuando termine la canción aun quieres estar despierta, vamos a jugar lo que quieres ¿te parece?"- propuso Edward

- "Si"- dijo Elizabeth alegre

-"Ok…entonces a la cama"- dijo Edward con alegría.

Elizabeth se subió a la cama y se acomodo en ella. Edward se recostó en una esquina de la cama y empezó a tararearle una canción a Liz. Cuando terminó, Elizabeth se encontraba profundamente dormida.

- "Supongo que eso significa que dormirá durante toda la noche"- dijo Alice mientras los tres observaban dormir a Elizabeth.

**- Fin del flashback-**

* * *

><p>Ahora se encontraban en el distrito de los lagos paseando con Elizabeth. Ya había anochecido y se podía ver una luna llena que estaba preciosa. Jasper, Elizabeth y Edward se encontraban paseando por la orilla del lago, cerca de ellos se encontraba un bosque.<p>

Edward no hablaba mucho pues a veces se quedaba recordando otros momentos vividos con Elizabeth.

"Edard…¿hoy me can….cantaas mi nana?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Claro, mi ángel…..las veces que quieras"- le contesto Edward con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

"Edard… ¿me puedo quedar con el collar que me estaste?"- pregunto Elizabeth mientras veía el collar que le colgaba del cuello.

"Mi ángel…..ese collar es tuyo"- le dijo Edward(ver collar Masen en profile)

"Acias, Edard"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Por nada, mi ángel"- le contesto Edward

Se detuvieron junto a unos árboles. Jasper y Elizabeth empezaron a hablar pero Edward había dejado de ponerles atención…no porque su plática fuera aburrida o poco interesante sino porque había escuchado unos ruidos dentro del bosque. Edward puso más atención a los ruidos provenientes del bosque y oyó unas pisadas imperceptibles para una persona que no fuera vampiro o que no estuviera entrenada, pero Edward los escuchaba claramente. Miró al bosque en el mismo momento que de la oscuridad del bosque empezaban a surgir varias siluetas de personas, que se dirigían hacia ellos.

"¡CORRAN!"- gritó Edward.

Elizabeth y Jasper dejaron de hablar. Jasper tomo en brazos a Elizabeth y empezó a correr con Edward pisándoles los talones. Edward pensó en su espada (ver foto en profile) y esta apareció en su mano y salto sobre unos de sus atacantes quien los había alcanzado.

"¡Jasper!"- vociferó Edward después de atravesar a su enemigo- "¡tenemos que llevar a Liz a un lugar seguro!"

Jasper asintió y siguió corriendo con Elizabeth en brazos y Edward detrás de ellos, pero pronto fueron alcanzados de nuevo por sus atacantes. Edward se defendía de dos atacantes mientras Jasper seguía corriendo para poner a salvo a Elizabeth pero de pronto algo cayó sobre ellos tirándolos al piso. El golpe provoco que Jasper soltara a Elizabeth quien cayó a unos metros de él. Jasper vio como sus atacantes se acercaban a Elizabeth por lo que se paro y convoco su espada (ver imagen en profile) para defenderlos a ambos.

Jasper trato de acercarse a Elizabeth pero algo le cayó encima imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento y perdiendo su espada por el golpe. Elizabeth al ver en peligro a Jasper se levanto y empezó a golpear con pequeños puños al atacante de Jasper pero él ni se inmuto.

"¡No, Liz, vete!- gritó Jasper- "¡vete a un lugar seguro!"

El atacante le dio un empujón a Elizabeth y ella voló a unos metros. Miro a Jasper, y él supo que lo quería matar para poder llevarse a Liz y hacerle quien sabe que. Jasper vio como su atacante levantaba una espada para atacarlo, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza e intento recuperar su espada en vano pero pasado unos segundos pero no sucedió nada. Jasper sintió el pesado cuerpo de su atacante caer sobre él y abrió los ojos. Alguien le estaba quitando a su atacante de encima, él le ayudó, cuando se lo terminaron de quitar vio que había sido Edward quien lo había salvado.

"Gracias"- dijo Jasper cuando Edward le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.

"De nada"- dijo Edward con una media sonrisa- "Tenemos que llevar a Elizabeth a un lugar seguro". Jasper asintió. De pronto se escucho un grito ensordecedor que hizo que ambos dieran la vuelta.

"EDWARD…"

Para horror de ambos, uno de sus atacantes había tomado en brazos a Elizabeth y corría por el bosque. Ambos empezaron a correr para darle alcance. Un fuerte silbido hizo que sus atacantes dejaran de perseguirlos y que se retiraran, siguiendo al atacante que tenia a Elizabeth en brazos.

"¡ELIZABETH!- gritó Edward.

Edward corrió detrás de ellos, tiró la espada para ir más rápido pero aun así sus atacantes eran más rápidos y se perdieron en la oscuridad. Edward cayó de rodillas derrotado, al ver que ya no podía hacer nada por salvarla, se la habían llevado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	12. Bienvenida al Reino Vampírico

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XII: "Bienvenida al Reino Vampírico"<strong>

_18 de abril de 1974_

_Reino Vampírico, Europa_

_9:00 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba cansada y asustada. No sabía quiénes eran las personas que la habían secuestrado y con los cuales llevaba los últimos días viajando, solamente sabía que quería regresar con su familia. El sequito estaba viajando por un bosque que al parecer de Elizabeth era muy obscuro y tenebroso.

De pronto todos se detuvieron y Elizabeth pudo tener una visión del lugar a donde la llevaban, frente a ella se encontraba un castillo sacado de un cuento de terror (ver castillo en profile). Sus secuestradores parecían entusiasmados ante la visión del castillo, por lo que empezaron a avanzar de nuevo. Elizabeth cerró los ojos pues no quería seguir viendo el castillo. Pasados unos minutos sintió como la bajaban y la ponían en el suelo, Elizabeth abrió los ojos para ver la causa de ello, frente a ella se encontraba un castillo pero no era el mismo de hace unos minutos sino un castillo luminosa, grande y hermoso como de cuento de hadas (ver foto en profile). Bajo un poco su mirada y la enfoco en una persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Era un hombre de 1.88, de cabello negro, delgado, con ojos entre dorados y violetas….pero lo que vas sorprendió a Elizabeth fue su piel, era blanca….tan blanca que la nieve parecía sucia a su lado.

"Bienvenida pequeña Eleanor…..Bienvenida al Reino Vampírico, tu nuevo hogar. Mi nombre es Heero "- dijo el hombre en cuanto tuvo la atención de Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><em>20 de abril de 1974<em>

_Reino Vampírico, Europa_

_21:00 hrs_

Los últimos dos días habían terminado de la forma más lenta posible y Elizabeth se había aburrido, así que decidió explorar un poco el castillo para divertirse un poco. Anteriormente había tenido un vampiro siguiéndola por todas partes del castillo pero se había cansado de las corridas de Elizabeth, así que había decidió dejarla libre por ese día.

Liz se encontraba recorrido un pasillo cuando escucho la melodía de un piano. La música sonaba suave, con un dejo de tristeza, de frustración y de dolor. Llamada por su curiosidad y los recuerdos que tenia de Edward tocando el piano, se acerco a la sala de donde provenía la melodía.

Elizabeth se acerco con cuidado a la puerta y entro a la sala, pero no vio un libro que se encontraba en el piso, por lo que no pudo evitar tropezar con el libro y caer al suelo. Por el susto, Elizabeth olvido meter las manos por lo que se pego en la cabeza, abriéndosela en el proceso. Los vampiros que se encontraban cerca no necesitaron verla para saber que se había cortado y que la sangre comenzaba a salir rápidamente.

Nico, el vampiro que se encontraba tocando en la sala, comenzó a sentirse mareado. Un aroma dulce se empezó a colar por sus fosas nasales, le acariciaba la garganta. La ponzoña se empezó a acumular en su boca, preparándola para ser llenada con ese exquisito aroma a sangre. Lentamente Nico se volvió hacia Elizabeth, quien estaba llorando por el dolor del golpe, un gruñido salió violentamente de la garganta de Nico cuando se lanzo sobre Elizabeth pero algo se atravesó en su camino y lo lanzo contra la pared.

"Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?"- dijo un joven vampiro de cabello negro y ojos de un gris azulado. Elizabeth solamente pudo asentir.

Nico logro incorporarse para encontrarse entre él y su presa al joven vampiro.

"Baltazar, quítate…..ella es mía"- dijo Nico con furia

"Sobre mi cadáver, Nico"- contesto Baltazar con firmeza

"Como quieras"- dijo Nico

Ambos vampiros empezaron a pelear pero en pocos segundos Baltazar había convocado su espada (ver foto en profile) y atravesado con ella a Nico.

"Eso no me mata, Baltazar"- dijo Nico con burla

"Lo sé….pero esto si…_diamante de fuego"_- dijo Baltazar. La espada cambio su material convirtiendo su navaja de plata en una de diamante del cual se podía ver como si una llama estuviera dentro del diamante. Nico quedo convertido en cenizas.

"Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿tienes alguna herida?"- pregunto Baltazar pero antes de que pudiera contestar Elizabeth por la puerta entraron cinco vampiros.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?"- pregunto Heero.

"Atacaron a la pequeña"- contesto Baltazar

"¿Ella está bien?"- pregunto un joven vampiro de cabello blanco y mirada tierna.

"Creo que si…..con excepción de la herida de la cabeza"- respondió Baltazar

"Bien, Jared cúrala. Shion, Brian llamar a todos a la sala del trono. Ángel, Baltazar quedarse con Eleanor hasta nuevo aviso"- ordeno Heero

"Si….."- empezaron a contestar todos

"Mi nombre no es Eleanor…..me llamo Elizabeth"- dijo Elizabeth

"Tu nombre es Eleanor"- dijo Heero con firmeza

"No es cierto" – dijo Elizabeth con enojo

"No voy a discutir contigo….hacer lo que le he ordenado"- dijo Heero

Todos se pusieron a cumplir con sus misiones.

"Mi apreciado pueblo…..el día de hoy a llegado hasta mi un terrible acontecimiento…el día de hoy Nico ha tratado de asesinar a la pequeña Eleanor….."-empezó Heero dirigiéndose a su pueblo, ya que él era el rey de los vampiros.

"Mi nombre es Elizabeth, tonto"- dijo Elizabeth enojada. Decir que el comentario de la pequeña sorprendió a todos, era subestimación. Sin embargo, Heero continúo como si hubiera escuchado el comentario.

"…..como decía Nico intento asesinar a **Eleanor**, por suerte Baltazar se encontraba cerca para salvarla…pero debo decir que eso es intolerable y que no voy a permitir que vuelva a suceder. Así que mi pueblo….queda estrictamente prohibido tocarle siquiera un cabello a Eleanor con intensiones contrarias a ayudarle a realizar una tarea…. ¿Quedo claro?...no escucho su respuesta… ¿Entendieron?"- dijo Heero poniendo énfasis en el nombre de la niña.

"Si, milord"- contestaron todos.

"Bien, todos regresen a sus tareas"-dijo Heero. Todos salieron de la sala del trono menos Heero, Jared, Shion, Brian, Baltazar, Ángel y Elizabeth.

"En cuanto a ti jovencita….tienes prohibido salir sin la compañía de alguna de nosotros a cualquier lugar, ¿comprendiste?"-dijo Heero a Elizabeth pero ella no contesto solamente volteo la cara y salió de la sala sin esperar a nadie.

"Me gusta esa niña"- dijo Baltazar mientras reía. El y Ángel salieron para darle alcance a Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><em>22 de mayo de 1974<em>

_Reino Vampírico, Europa_

_17:00 hrs_

Habian pasado un mes desde el intento de asesinato de Elizabeth y Ángel y Baltazar no la dejaban sola ni a sol ni a sombra y Elizabeth estaba harta, así que tomo una decisión y se encamino a la sala del trono donde sabia que se encontraba Heero. Ángel y Baltazar la siguieron intrigados.

"HEERO…ESTOY HARTA NO QUIERO GUARDAESPALDAS QUE ME SIGUEN HASTA EL BAÑO"- grito Elizabeth en cuanto llego a la sala logrando que todos lo que se encontraban en la sala se quedaron en shock.

"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, enana?"- pregunto Heero enojado.

"No me creo, lo soy…después de todo soy una Masen…..así que, te lo advierto no quiero guardaespaldas"- dijo Elizabeth muy seguro. Heero se acerco a Elizabeth y la miro fijamente pero Elizabeth no le bajo la mirada.

"Eres una digna representante de tus familias…. Y desde ahora una digna representante del Reino Vampírico….mi heredera"- dijo Heero muy serio.

Todos en la sala incluyendo a Elizabeth no podía creer lo que había dicho Heero….. Acaba de proclamar a Elizabeth como su heredera…..Elizabeth se acaba de convertir en la princesa de los vampiros.

* * *

><p><em>24 de mayo de 1974<em>

_Reino Vampírico, Europa_

_19:00 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba en un carruaje con destino a la academia de los vampiros para entrenarse como rezaban las leyes de ellos, después de todo ella era la princesa de los vampiros y tenía que seguir el protocolo.

Después de unas horas de viaje, llegaron a la Academia, donde fue recibida por dos vampiros quienes les dijeron que los siguiera. Los dos vampiros le dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a avanzar sin dirigirle la palabra. Elizabeth estaba realmente confundida por su comportamiento. Ambos vampiros le mostraron los cuarteles generales, el área de los aprendices, donde él estaría, la de los maestros, la sala común, donde comían.

El edificio era bastante extraño; parecía no tener techo y las paredes estaban cubiertas por plantas. Luego, lo llevaron afuera y le mostraron el área de combate, los establos caballos, las habitaciones de entrenamiento…Finalmente regresaron al edificio principal y se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta. Estaba hecha de plata y algunas con seis figuras en ella esculpidas en Ónix. Estudiándolos más de cerca, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que eran Heero, Jared, Shion, Brian, Baltazar y Ángel. Miró expectante a los dos vampiros. Uno de ellos lo miro a la cara.

"Escucha atentamente _humano_"- empezó a decir el vampiro. Paró, asegurándose de que tenía toda la atención de Elizabeth- "Estás en los cuarteles general de los Guerreros Vampíricos. En esta habitación cada nuevo aprendiz es elegido por uno de los guerreros, quien se convertirá en su supervisor. Él o Ella es responsable del aprendiz hasta que haya terminado el entrenamiento. Cuando entres debes estar en silencio. No hables si no se te dicen que lo hagas". Elizabeth asintió.

"Bien, vamos."- dijo el otro vampiro

Abrió las puertas y entró seguido de su compañero y Elizabeth. La charla dentro de la habitación se apagó en cuanto los vieron. Todos los ojos se fijaron en ellos, o más precisamente en Elizabeth, quien mantuvo su mirada fija en el piso, la atención que estaba recibiendo lo hacía sentir incomoda. Se dio cuenta que los dos vampiros se habían unido a sus amigos. El silencio fue finalmente roto por una fuerte voz.

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, vamos a comenzar la ceremonia". Elizabeth miró al orador y se encontró con un par de ojos naranja. El orador parecía mayor, para los estándares vampíricos, que el resto de personas presentes, aparentemente era el líder.

"Bienvenidos jóvenes aprendices, soy Máximo, líder de este grupo. Ahora acérquense y digan su nombre para que puedan ser elegidos."

Inmediatamente, once jóvenes, de diferentes edades caminaron al centro de la habitación. Aún muy confundida, Elizabeth se les unió.

El primero en hablar fue una vampiresa alto y de cabello oscuro.

"Soy Anabel". Por su tono de voz, Elizabeth pensó que estaba claro que estaba acostumbrada a ser obedecida. Máximo se volvió hacia los Señores.

"¿Alguno acepta a Anabel como su aprendiz?". Un vampiro levantó la mano.

"Yo, Kate, acepto a Anabel como mi Aprendiz". Anabel hizo una reverencia.

"Yo, Anabel, juro obediencia a la Maestra Kate"

Uno por uno todos los vampiros fueron elegidos por un Guerrero. Finalmente fue el turno de Elizabeth. Dio un paso adelante y dijo temblando un poco:

"Soy Elizabeth"

Máximo repitió la pregunta pero su tono de voz sonó mas forzado. Elizabeth miro alrededor encontrándose con miradas frías y desafiantes. Máximo volvió a hablar pero el silencio permaneció hasta que una voz áspera se escucho.

"No repitas la pregunta Máximo, ninguno de nosotros quiere a un débil humano como su aprendiz"

Máximo suspiro esperando esa reacción. Elizabeth miraba el suelo verdaderamente herida por esas palabras.

"Bien…."- dijo Máximo- "…..como ninguno quiere escogerte humano, no queda otra opción que tomarte bajo mi cuidado"

Elizabeth levanto la mirada y miro desafiantemente a todos, giro sobre sus talones y salió del salón.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	13. De regreso al mundo real

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIII: "De regreso al mundo real"<strong>

_03 de octubre de 1976_

_La Academia, Europa_

_9:00 hrs. _

Durante los últimos casi dos años y medio, Elizabeth había entrenado en la Academia pero su entrenamiento no había sido un camino de pétalos de rosas sino todo lo contrario. Desde su llegada a la Academia había recibido humillaciones, desprecios, burlas, bromas pesadas, entre otras cosas. Sus maestros la tomaban por tonta y débil, y no le enseñaban nada; así que harta de la situación Elizabeth tomo su entrenamiento en sus manos. Por suerte para ella encontró un antiguo guerrero….más bien el espíritu del guerrero…que se dispuso a ayudarla en su cometido.

Durante todo el entrenamiento, los demás aprendices la tomaron en contra de Elizabeth; sin embargo, un día algo cambio con uno de ellos, y poco a poco se acerco a Elizabeth, terminando siendo amigas. El aprendiz era Anabel.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth y Anabel se levantaron de su cama, se voltearon a ver y se saludaron imprescindiblemente. Ambas empezaron a tomar sus cosas para cambiarse y arreglar…hoy era el día de la ceremonia…..hoy terminaban el entrenamiento y sorprenderían a todo el mundo, sobre todo Elizabeth.<p>

Elizabeth y Anabel salieron del baño cambiadas, ambas vestían de negro, y sobre su ropa llevaban una capa negra con adornos en rojo sangre. De un costado, colgaban sus espadas en sus fundas. Dos cuchillos en cada antebrazo y una daga en una de las pantorrillas, escondida a simple vista. Ambas tenían sus arcos y carcajes colgados en la espalda.

Elizabeth y Anabel se encaminaron al patio principal donde seria la ceremonia. Antes de entrar por la puerta que daba al patio, se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

"Bueno, vamos a darles la sorpresa de sus vidas"- dijo Elizabeth. Viendo la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Elizabeth, Anabel agradeció estar de su lado y le devolvió la sonrisa…no podía esperar para ver las caras de sus compañeros y maestros cuando vieran el verdadero poder de Elizabeth, y sobre quien en realidad era ella.

Elizabeth y Anabel entraron al patio principal y se encaminaron al atrio que se encontraba en el centro del patio. Durante su recorrido muchos vampiros las observaban con sorpresa, ya que estaban conmocionados de ver a Anabel, la sobrina Jared y posible heredera del reino, caminando como amiga de la humana.

* * *

><p>Máximo se encontraba en las gradas, preparando la apertura de la ceremonia, observando a los aprendices que por lo que los maestros había dicho eran un buen grupo del que se esperaba un buen espectáculo.<p>

La mayoría de los aprendices estaban de pie cerca del atrio, mirando a su alrededor un poco ansiosos. Cuando los contó se dio encuentra que faltaban la humana y Anabel. Aun le constaba creer que la sobrina de Jared, y posible heredera del trono, fuera amiga de Elizabeth.

Recordaba vagamente a la humana. Era una niña pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules, quien lo había desafiado en la ceremonia de iniciación. Recordaba que había sido obligado a tomarla como su aprendiz pero había estado demasiado ocupado para asumir su papel y había delegado ese papel a los maestros, solicitándoles que solo fueran a él como último recurso. Nunca había escuchado de la humana después de eso.

Oyó susurros y levanto la cabeza, dos personas se acercaban al atrio. Sofoco un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver quiénes eran y su apariencia. Se pararon cerca de los demás aprendices pero manteniendo su distancia de ellos.

Máximo no pudo evitar hacer la comparación entre las recién llegadas y los otros aprendices. Ambas estaban de pie, más rectas que el resto, con un aura de poder y de confianza que llegaba a intimidar. Máximo miro mas fijamente a la humana…había cambiado bastante durante los últimos meses. Apartándose en esos pensamientos, Máximo se puso de pie provocando que los vampiros en las gradas guardaran silencio.

"¡Aprendices! Su entrenamiento ha finalizado…Ahora muéstrenos sus habilidades y tráiganle honor a su reino".

Un grito de alegría se elevo por las gradas, la ceremonia de graduación había comenzado.

* * *

><p>Después de las primeras dos pruebas se les concedió un descanso a los aprendices para que pudieran acercarse a sus familias y convivir un poco con ellas, ya que tenían casi tres años sin verlas. Anabel y Elizabeth se alejaron un poco de las gradas y del atrio, ya que no creían que sus "familias" vinieran a la ceremonia, después de todo era la familia real.<p>

Ambas se encontraban de espaldas a las gradas conversando entre ellas, cuando se escucho un grito que provoco que todos los ahí reunidos guardaran silencio.

"PRINCESA…".

El grito provoco que Anabel y Elizabeth se sobresaltaran pero ambas giraron para ver quien había gritado a pesar de la voz se les había hecho familiar. Al girar completamente pudieron ver que frente a ellas se encontraban los soberanos del Reino…frente a ellas se encontraban Heero, Jared, Shion, Brian, Ángel y Baltazar.

"¿Qué…no piensas venir a saludar?"- dijo Baltazar mientras se ponía de cuclillas y abría los brazos en una muda invitación.

"BALTAZAR….."- grito Elizabeth mientras corría hacia los brazos de Baltazar quien al tenerla entre brazos la levanto mientras hacía a ambos girar. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la familiaridad de ambos, con excepción de Heero, Ángel, Anabel, Shion, Brian y Jared.

"Baltazar, no la acapares…nosotros también queremos saludarla"- dijo Ángel.

"Esperen su turno"- contesto Baltazar

De esta manera los otros cinco saludaron a Elizabeth, a quien había extrañado a horrores aunque nunca lo admitieran.

"Esperen, quiero preséntales a alguien….bueno tal vez ya lo conozcan pero no importa"- dijo Elizabeth. Se giro sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar pero se dio cuenta que los demás no la seguían- "…. ¿Qué están esperando un invitación por escrito? …Muévanse"

"Jajajaja…..no has cambiado nada. Pero lo sigo manteniendo me encanta esta niña"- dijo Baltazar. Los siete se acercaron a donde se encontraba Anabel.

"Bueno…mmmmmm"- dijo pensativamente Elizabeth

"¿Qué sucede, princesa?"- dijo Ángel

"Estoy pensando en cómo dirigirme a todos ustedes"- contesto Elizabeth

"¿Por nuestro nombre?"-dijo Baltazar

"No…..de forma general"- dijo Elizabeth pensativa

"Mmmmmm…. ¿tíos?...te parece"- dijo Jared

"Si, suena genial….Entonces, mis queridísimos tíos les presento a Anabel. Anabel te presento a mis tíos….el rebelde es Baltazar, el de la cara inocente es Ángel, el misterioso es Brian, el niño bonito rubio es Shion, el niño bonito moreno es Jared pero a él ya lo conoces, y el disque tenebroso es Heero"

"Un placer sus altezas"- dijo Anabel mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Heyyy no. No hagas reverencias, son tus tíos… ¿verdad que no es necesario?"- dijo Elizabeth con una voz tierna

"Liz…. De hecho si…."- empezó Brian. Elizabeth lo miro con sus grandes ojos (como el gato con botas en Sherk)-"…..ohh que demonios…..está bien…..Anabel no es necesario que hagas una reverencia"

"Oooohh, gracias…. Brian eres el mejor"- dijo Elizabeth mientras sonreía y abrazaba a Brian.

"¿y nosotros qué?"- dijo Baltazar celoso

"Por supuesto que ustedes también"- contesto Elizabeth con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"En ese caso, ¿Cómo estuvo de estancia en la Academia, Elizabeth?"- pregunto Shion

"Con excepción de Anabel, todo ha sido un infierno"- dijo Elizabeth sin pensar mucho pero al terminar la frase se dio cuenta que no debió soltar la bomba de esa manera. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera cuestionar su respuesta, Máximo se acerco.

"Sus Altezas…"-dijo e hizo una reverencia- "…..espero que la humana no esté molestándolos. Si es así por favor avísenme para aplicarle el castigo correspondiente"

"Idiota"- susurro en voz baja Elizabeth pero todos la escucharon, después de todo eran vampiros.

"Humana…. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?"- dijo Máximo enojado

"Máximo…amigo… ¿a qué te refieres con molestando?"- dijo Heero con curiosidad

"Si…desde su llegada la humana no ha hecho más que causar problemas. En la ceremonia de iniciación, nadie la quería escoger como su aprendiz, así que tuve que tomar yo como la mía pero ella en lugar de agradecerlo…..simplemente vio a todos desafiantemente y salió de la sala". – dijo Máximo causando que Baltazar y Ángel sonrieron antes eso último pero los seis estaban empezando a molestarse.

"Y dime amigo, ¿Qué mas ha hecho?"- dijo Heero

"Causar problemas…todos los maestros la han calificado como floja, poco apta para estar aquí y débil…..ha ocasionado problemas en la aulas más de una vez….."- empezó a enumerar Máximo

"¡Eso no es cierto!"- dijeron Anabel y Elizabeth.

"…han lastimado a compañeros suyos…"-continuo Máximo si hacer caso al comentario- "…y espero me perdonen pero no puede evitar la amistad entre Anabel y la humana"

"Y dime amigo, ¿Qué le hicieron por provocar estos…mmmm…..problemas?"- dijo Heero disimulando su enojo.

"La castigamos, obviamente. Castigos diversos"- dijo Máximo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Mmmm, ya veo…..pero amigo, ¿no me aseguraste que habías tratado a mi heredera conforme a su cargo?"- pregunto Heero desconcertado y enojado.

"Por supuesto que así lo hice, Su Alteza. Yo y todos los maestros"- contesto Máximo con orgullo.

"Ya veo pero…."- empezó a decir Heero.

"Heero, pregúntale quien es tu heredera"- indico Elizabeth

"Humana como osas a hablarle así"- dijo Máximo enojado

"Máximo no hay problema, pero dime ¿Quién es mi heredera?"- pregunto Heero

"La Srita. Anabel, su Alteza"- dijo Máximo desconcertado por la pregunta

"Vaya…y los castigo que recibió Elizabeth, ¿Cómo eran?"- pregunto Heero

"De todo tipo…..físicos, psicológicos…."- empezó a decir Máximo pero no pudo terminar ya que Baltazar lo había golpeado.

"EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSADO MAXIMO….COMO TE ATREVES A TRATARLA ASI…ES SOLAMENTE UNA NIÑA". – grito Baltazar fuera de sus casillas, sorprendiendo a todos por su arrebato.

"Baltazar, por favor, cálmate"- pidió Elizabeth

"CALMARME UN DEMONIO….CONTESTA MAXIMO"- grito Baltazar

"Yo…..yo"- tartamudeo Máximo sorprendido

"CONTESTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DE UN MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA"- grito Baltazar

"Yo….yo"- tartamudeo Máximo con miedo

"Baltazar, cálmate. No vale la pena, por favor…..por mi"- pidió Elizabeth

"Pero…. como es posible que aun lo defiendas después de lo que te hizo"- pregunto Ángel desconcertado.

"Porque aun es en cierta manera inocente…inocente por su ignorancia"- dijo Elizabeth

"¿Ignorancia, Humana? ¿de qué demonios hablas?"- pregunto Máximo. Heero se acerco a Elizabeth, se coloco detrás de ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros. Miro a Máximo igual que los otros seis.

"Máximo, te presento a mi heredera…..Eleanor Elizabeth…la humana como tu llamas"- dijo Heero y miro a Máximo con sus ojos negros los cuales presagiaban una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

"Ooohhhhh Merlín, ¿Qué he hecho?"- dijo Máximo con miedo

* * *

><p><em>31 de octubre de 1976<em>

_Reino Vampírico, Europa_

_12:00 hrs_

El castillo se encontraba en estado caótico, todo el mundo corría de un lado para el otro cargando cosas y de vez en cuando preguntándole a su compañero si había encuentro cierta cosa…en pocas palabras era un completo caos.

La causa del este caos era debido al banquete que sería llevado a cabo esa noche y aunque no estaban de acuerdo con que se llevara a cabo dicho banquete, su Alteza Heero lo había ordenado…..se festejaría el cumpleaños de su heredera Eleanor Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en la mesa principal junto con los soberanos y Anabel. A su izquierda, al centro de la mesa, se encontraba Heero. En los asientos a la izquierda de Heero se encontraban Jared, Brian y Shion respectivamente. La derecha de Elizabeth se encontraba Baltazar, Ángel y Anabel. Todos iban vestidos elegantemente. El vestido de Elizabeth era un sencillo vestido rosa claro (ver foto en profile).<p>

Durante la últimas dos horas, Elizabeth había escucho la presentación de todos los ahí presentes…tenía que sugerirle a Heero que implementara un métodos más rápido. Al terminar la presentación, Heero se levanto, tomo su copa y se dirigió a los invitados.

_ "Buenas Noches Lores y Ladys…el día de hoy nos encontramos aquí para festejar el cumpleaños número seis de mi heredera, a quien todos deben tratar conforme su cargo…sin más que agregar, propongo un brindis en su honor… ¡Por Eleanor Elizabeth, nuestra princesa!

Todos se levantaron y tomaron su copa y dijeron una sola voz.

¡Por Eleanor Elizabeth, nuestra princesa!

* * *

><p><em>06 de noviembre de 1976<em>

_Kent, Inglaterra_

_19:00 hrs_

Elizabeth y Shion se encontraban paseando por las calles de Kent a la espera de un conocido de Shion. Elizabeth no sabía qué papel jugaba ahí pero Shion le había pedido que lo acompañara y al no tener nada mejor que hacer había aceptado, así que ahí se encontraba ella esperado al famoso hombre.

Elizabeth se estaba aburriendo cuando un hombre mayor se acerco a ellos. Era algo como una barba blanca larga con algunas mechas castañas, tenía el cabello largo del mismo color que la barba, una nariz puntiaguda, y unos impresionantes ojos azules.

"Buenas Tardes, mi nombre Albus Dumbledore. Supongo que usted es Lord Shion"- dijo el señor.

"Así es, y esta de aquí es mi sobrina Elizabeth"- contesto Shion

"Encantado de conocerlos"- dijo Albus

"Igualmente….si no es mucha molestia… iniciamos con el asunto que nos ha traído aquí"- dijo Shion

"Por supuesto, si es tan amable de seguirme"- indico Dumbledore

Ambos hombre y Elizabeth caminaron a un parque que se encontraba cerca de ellos, en donde mandaron a Elizabeth a jugar en los juegos mientras ellos dos se sentaban en una banca y conversaban.

Elizabeth no entendía porque Shion le había pedido que fuera con él si al final la iba a mandar a jugar….de verdad no lo entendía pero quien era ella para desaprovechar esta oportunidad para jugar, así que se dispuso a jugar en el parque.

* * *

><p>Había pasado unas horas y ya había anochecido y se podía ver una luna llena que estaba preciosa. Elizabeth se encontraba jugando esperando a que se desocupara Shion pero ya se había aburrido de jugar sola. Cerca del parque se encontraba un bosque, así que decidió explorarlo un poco.<p>

Elizabeth se encontraba explorando el bosque, aun a la vista de Shion, cuando escucho un grito ensordecedor.

"¡NOOOOOOO! ¡AUXILIOOOOOO! ¡AYUDEEENOOOS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	14. Rescate de Remus

**Importante:** Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIV: "Rescate de Remus"<strong>

_06 de noviembre de 1976_

_Kent, Inglaterra_

_21:30 hrs_

Había pasado unas horas y ya había anochecido y se podía ver una luna llena que estaba preciosa. Elizabeth se encontraba jugando esperando a que se desocupara Shion pero ya se había aburrido de jugar sola. Cerca del parque se encontraba un bosque, así que decidió explorarlo un poco.

Elizabeth se encontraba explorando el bosque, aun a la vista de Shion, cuando escucho un grito ensordecedor.

"¡NOOOOOOO! ¡AUXILIOOOOOO! ¡AYUDEEENOOOS!"

* * *

><p>Al escuchar el grito, Elizabeth empezó a correr dentro del bosque sin hacer ruido para no advertir sobre su presencia; entre más profundo se introducía en el bosque mas fuerte escuchaba los gritos de auxilio. De puesto de unos minutos, se acerco a un claro en el bosque en donde se encontraban dos licántropos y un niño.<p>

Uno de los licántropos se abalanzo sobre el niño sin que Elizabeth pudiera hacer nada, mientras el otro licántropo salía del claro en busca de algo. Elizabeth se enojo por lo visto pero se dominio como su guardián le había enseñado para tener la mente fría durante el combate que tenía en mente sostener para salvar al niño. Elizabeth pensó en sus dagas (ver foto en profile) y estas aparecieron en sus manos, ya que pensaba pelear con ella a pesar de no ser recomendables para una pelea con un licántropo sin embargo, con ellas tendría agilidad y rapidez. Elizabeth entro al claro.

"Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí….un inútil licántropo jugando con los niños"- dijo Elizabeth con burla

"grrrrrr"

"nooo…entonces el lobito quiso jugar a 'Pedro y el lobo'"- continuo Elizabeth con sarcasmo.

"grrrrr". El licántropo se empezó amenazantemente a Elizabeth y ella a empuñar sus dagas.

"Ooohhhh, el lobito está enojado…que mal"- dijo Elizabeth simulado tener pena. El licántropo se agazapo y salto para atacar a Elizabeth pero ella ya estaba preparada, así que salto a un lado para evitar el golpe. Ambos empezaron a girar mientras se trataban de atacar. Después de unos minutos, Elizabeth pudo corta la piel del licántropo con su daga provocando que el lobo se alejara de ella.

"Yo que tú me iba…mis dagas son de plata"- termino cuando el licántropo la volteo a ver interrogante. El licántropo de disponía a atacarla de nuevo cuando empezó a ser un gran dolor en su cuerpo, y al verse en desventaja se alejo.

Elizabeth se acerco al niño, a quien había atacado el licántropo que se encontraba en medio del claro en estado de ligero shock.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Ssssiii"- dijo el niño.

"Bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- pregunto Liz

"Rrremmuss….Remus Lupin"- dijo Remus

"Hola Remus, mi nombre es Elizabeth…..mmmmmm Remus, ¿te alcanzo a morder el licántropo?"- pregunto Liz

"Sssiiiiii…ooohh Merlín que voy a hacer… mi hermana y yo estábamos…Mi HERMANA, ¿donde está ella? ¿está bien?...tienes que encontrarla solamente tiene 4 años."- dijo Remus preocupado

"Cálmate…..respira….adentro, afuera…bien, ¿mejor?"- indico Liz ante el ataque de pánico de Remus

"Si"- contesto Remus.

"Ahora, ¿tu hermana?"- pregunto Liz

"Si ella estaba conmigo"- explico Remus

"Bien….. ¿Cómo se llama?"- indago Liz

"Rose Ann"- contesto Remus

"Ok, la voy a buscar por aquí cerca, si no la encuentro tu y yo iremos al pueblo para dejarte en un lugar seguro y después yo y otra gente vendremos a buscarla ¿ok?"- indico Liz

"Está bien"- dijo Remus después de pensarlo unos segundos.

"Perfecto….ahora ten esta daga….ten cuidado porque la cuchilla es de plata"- le explico Liz

"Yo para que…."- empezó a protestar Remus

"Si alguien se acerco te podrás defender"- dijo Liz como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"Ok"- dijo Remus aun no muy convencido.

Elizabeth se empezó a alejar de Remus e introducirse al bosque para buscar en los alrededores a Rose Ann.

* * *

><p>Frente a Elizabeth se encontraba una niña de unos cuatro años, muy malherida. Liz se dejo caer de rodilla a un lado de la niña para revisarla pero sus heridas eran muy graves y no podía curarlas con los conocimientos que tenia….era impensable trasladarla al pueblo o buscar a alguien mas ya que moriría en el proceso.<p>

"Rose Ann, ¿Qué te han hecho pequeña?"- dijo Liz

"Reeemuuss…."- apenas logro decir Rose Ann

"Shhhh, tranquila….shhh…tu hermano está bien, no te preocupes….shhh"- explico Liz

"Mmmeeee duueelee mmmuuucho"- dijo Rose Ann

"Lo sé pequeña….shhhh"- trato de tranquilizar Liz

"¿Eres un ángel que va a llevar al cielo?"- pregunto Rose Ann y Elizabeth no tuvo corazón para negarse

"Si princesa pero primero tienes que calmarte para que se vaya el dolor"- explico Liz

"Está bien"- dijo Rose Ann

Elizabeth hizo aparecer una orquídea blanca y la coloco sobre el pecho de la niña. Después se levanto y se coloco detrás de la cabeza de la niña. Liz empezó a llorar mientras colocaba cada una de sus manos al cada lado de la cabeza de la niña.

"Por favor, perdóname…..."- dijo Liz mientras lloraba

"Te perdono aunque no sé porque"- dijo Rose Ann con sinceridad

"Gracias, princesa"- dijo Liz con un poco de esperanza

Elizabeth empezó un cantico antiguo que provoco que la niña se durmiera para no despertar mas.

* * *

><p>Remus se encontraba asustado en medio del claro esperando a que Elizabeth regresara con su hermana. Después de unos minutos, escucho los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a el por lo que empuño la daga…..pasados unos segundos vio que era Elizabeth.<p>

"Elizabeth… la encontra…no no no….NOOOOOOO"- empezó a gritar cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de ella venia el cuerpo de su hermana.

"Lo siento Remus….no podía hacer nada por ella"- explico Liz

"No no no no no no…."- siguió diciendo Remus. Elizabeth se acerco a él y le dio una cachetada.

"Perdona pero tenias que reaccionar… no es seguro este lugar….tenemos que irnos"- explico Elizabeeth

"Bieeenn….Vámonos"- dijo Remus triste.

Elizabeth coloco el brazo derecho de Remus sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar ya que el licántropo lo había mordido en su pierna izquierda, y ambos empezaron a caminar para salir del bosque con el cuerpo de Rose Ann detrás de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	15. Un nuevo amigo

**Importante:** Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo XV: "Un nuevo amigo"<span>**

_07 de noviembre de 1976_

_Kent, Inglaterra_

_00:10 hrs_

Hacia dos horas que Shion está buscando a Elizabeth y no la encontraba…se está empezando a poner nervioso, ya que no la encontraba por ningún lado….y el simple hecho de pensar que tenía que decirle a los otros seis, le daba escalofríos…..Ángel, Baltazar e Anabel lo iban a despellejar vivo en cuanto les dijera que perdió a Elizabeth.

Se regreso al parque donde estaban para ver si Dumbledore había tenido suerte en encontrarla.

"Dumbledore…. ¿tuvo suerte?"- pregunto Shion preocupado

"No y ¿tu?"- dijo Dumbledore

"No…como demonios le voy a decir a los demás…..me van a matar de la manera más lenta y dolorosa que se les ocurra…."- empezó a decir Shion

"No creo que…."-trato de calmarlo Dumbledore

"Y me lo merezco…..como demonios perdí a Elizabeth….estoy muerto"- continuo Shion

"Definitivamente…y si no quieres que los otros se enteren me vas a ayudar"- dijo Elizabeth

"¡ELIZABETH!"- grito Shion

"Ese es mi nombre pero no lo degaste ahora ayúdame que no voy a soportar por mucho tiempo más el degaste mágico"- indico Elizabeth

"¿degaste mágico?"- pregunto Shion desconcertado

"Levitar el cuerpo de Rose Ann y detener la transformación de Remus"- explico Elizabeth

"¡ESTAS LOCA!"- grito Shion preocupado

"Ayúdame y luego me regañas, quieres"- dijo Elizabeth enojada

"Está bien pero tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre esto"- aclaro Shion

"Si, no te apures"- dijo Elizabeth cansada

"Joven Elizabeth, que bueno que se encuentra bien. ¿Quién es el joven que la acompaña?"- pregunto Dumbledore

"Mi nuevo amigo, Sr. Dumbledore"- contesto Elizabeth

"Princesa…. ¿A dónde tenemos que llevar a tu amigo?"- pregunto Shion

"A su casa, por supuesto"- dijo Elizabeth

"Joven Elizabeth…. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la familia de su amigo?"- pregunto Dumbledore

"Lupin, Sr. Dumbledore"- contesto Elizabeth

"Perfecto, se donde viven…si son tan amables de seguirme"- indico Dumbledore

"Por supuesto"- dijeron Shion y Elizabeth

Shion tomo en brazos a Rose Ann, Elizabeth siguió ayudando a caminar y a no transformarse a Remus mientras seguían a Dumbledore a la casa de los Lupin.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro se encontraban enfrente de la casa de los Lupin pero ninguno se atrevía a entrar a la propiedad y darle la noticia de la muerte de la hija menor del matrimonio.<p>

"Debemos entrar"- dijo Elizabeth

"Lo sé, joven Elizabeth pero no es fácil dar malas noticias a una familia"- explico Dumbledore

"Estoy de acuerdo con Dumbledore, princesa"- dijo Shion

"Cierto pero tarde o temprano se lo tenemos que decir"- rebatió Elizabeth

"Elizabeth tiene razón, mis padres tienen derecho a saberlo"- dijo Remus

"Totalmente de acuerdo"- contestaron a coro los tres.

Los cuatros miraron de nuevo la casa de los Lupin, se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron.

"Señores y señorita, tenemos que entrar"- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza

"Nosotros lo seguimos, Sr. Dumbledore"- dijo Elizabeth

"Bien"- contesto Dumbledore

Los cuatro entraron a la propiedad de los Lupin y tocaron la puerta de la casa. A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta y en ella apareció una pareja que parecía preocupada por algo. La pareja se fijo más detenidamente en las personas que tenían frente a su puerta. Esta un hombre mayor que todo el mundo conocía como Albus Dumbledore, un joven de unos 26 años que carga algo entre sus brazos, y dos niños, una niña y un niño.

"Remus…. ¿Qué te paso, hijo? ¿estás herido? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Me tenían muy preocupada….."- empezó a decir la Sra. Lupin

"Sra. Lupin…Buenas noches, ni nombre es Albus Dumbledore….me acompañan el joven Shion y la joven Elizabeth…..lamento tener que conocerlos en estas circunstancias pero…."- empezó a decir Dumbledore

"¿estas circunstancias?"- dijo el Sr. Lupin

"si, estas circunstancias….acabamos de encontrar a su hijos…..lamentablemente la joven…."- continuo explicando Dumbledore

"Rose Ann, Sr. Dumbledore"- dijo Elizabeth

"Gracias Elizabeth…como les decía….lamentablemente la joven Rose Ann se encontraba muy malherida cuando la encontramos y no pudimos hacer nada por ella"- termino de explicar Dumbledore

"¿Qué intenta de decirme, Sr. Dumbledore?"- dijo la Sr. Lupin

"Lamentablemente, su hija falleció Sr. Lupin"- contesto Dumbledore

"No, no es cierto…mi hija no está muerta"- dijo la Sra. Lupin

"Siento contradecirla pero es cierto Sra. Lupin…..sin embargo es urgente que entremos ya que su hijo se encuentra herido y debemos atenderlo"- dijo Shion

"¿Qué los ataco?"- pregunto la Sra. Lupin

"Licántropos, Sra. Lupin"- dijo Elizabeth

"Eso no es cierto, jovencita"- negó la Sra. Lupin

"Sra. Lupin….."- empezó a decir Elizabeth

"SRA LUPIN NADA…..USTEDES NO PUEDEN VENIR A MI CASA A DECIRME QUE MIS HIJOS FUERON ATACADOS POR LICANTROPOS…QUE MI HIJA ESTA MUERTA ….Y MI HIJO HERIDO"- grito la Sra. Lupin

"Sra. Lupin por favor cálmese…."- dijo Shion

"CALMARSE UN DEMONIO…..MI ESPOSA TIENE RAZON"- grito el Sr. Lupin

"Sres.…tenemos que calmarnos…..y curar a su hijo"- dijo Dumbledore

"DONDE ESTA MI HIJA….ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA HASTA QUE VEA SU CUERPO"- grito la Sra. Lupin

"Sra. Lupin….el cuerpo de su hija se encuentra en mis brazos"- dijo Shion

"No…no…..no….no es cierto…todo es mentira….es un teatro muy bien armado….eso es todo"- siguió negando la Sra. Lupin

"Lamento tener que sacarla de su burbuja pero eso no es cierto, Lady Lupin"- dijo Elizabeth sacando de su shock a la Sra. Lupin por el título con el que fue tratada.

"¿Lady Lupin?"- dijo la Sra. Lupin desconcertada

"Déjenos entrar, por favor…..tenemos que atender a su hijo Remus"- pidió Elizabeth

"Está bien…..que fue lo que le paso"- dijo el Sr. Lupin

"Uno de los licántropos que atacaron a su hijo e hija lo mordió"- indico Elizabeth

"Eso quiere decir….."- empezó a decir el Sr. Lupin

"Lamentablemente si, Lord Lupin"- dijo Shion

"No…no es cierto…ningún hijo mío es un monstruo como esos malditos animales"- dijo Lord Lupin

"Lord…..necesita tranquilizarse esta asustando a su hijo"- dijo Elizabeth

"El no es mi hijo….desde este momento ya no es mi hijo"- dijo Lord Lupin fuera de sus casillas

"Sr…..no puede decir eso…..el no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido"- intento de razonar Dumbledore

"El tiene la culpa de todo…del ataque y la muerte de su hermana"- dijo el Sr. Lupin muy enojado

"Sres.…no pueden decir eso en serio"- dijo Shion sorprendidos de la reacción de la pareja.

"Lo decimos muy en serio…el ya no es nuestro hijo"- dijo el Sr. Lupin

"Sres.…están muy alterados y lo comprendemos pero tienen que dejar que entremos para poder atender a su hijo"- dijo Dumbledore quien también estaba sorprendido de la reacción de la pareja.

"No….."- empezó a decir el Sr. Lupin

"YA ME TIENEN HARTA…..REMUS ES SU HIJO, LES GUSTE O NO…..ASI QUE NOS VAN A DEJAR ENTRAR PARA ATENDERLO Y PUNTO…NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA MAS AL RESPECTO"- grito Elizabeth

"Quien te crees….."- empezó a decir el Sr. Lupin

"NO ME CREO SRES…..LO SOY, ASI QUE NO ME OBLIGUEN A FORZARLOS CON MAGIA A QUE NOS DEJEN ENTRAR Y A QUE RECONOZCAN A REMUS COMO SU HIJO"- grito Elizabeth con una voz helada

"No eres capaz de eso"- dijo el Sr. Lupin

"Quiere apostar"- dijo Elizabeth con un tono frio y calmado que asusto a los presentes, sobre todo a Shion que sabía que ese tono no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Bien entren para que lo atiendan pero sigo manteniendo que ningún hijo mío puede ser un monstruo como esos animales"- dijo el Sr. Lupin

"No me tiente, Sr. Lupin que se puede arrepentir"

"Entren"- ordeno la Sra. Lupin

"Gracias, Sra. Lupin"- dijo Dumbledore para calmar los ánimos.

* * *

><p>Los seis se encontraban en la sala de la casa de la familia Lupin…Elizabeth estaba terminando de curar a Remus…los Sres. Lupin se encontraban llorando viendo el cadáver de su hija…Shion se encontraba observando a Elizabeth curar a Remus y ayudándole…Dumbledore se encontraba cerca de la chimenea de la sala observando a todos.<p>

"Remus…..no tienes que preocuparte, vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar"- dijo Elizabeth con cariño

"Eso no es cierto Elizabeth…..ahora soy un monstruo"- dijo Remus con tristeza

"Escucha bien…..tú no eres un monstruo Remus"- dijo Elizabeth con firmeza

"pero…."- intento rebatir Remus

"Pero nada…..tú no eres un monstruo como el desgraciado que te ataco…y nunca vas a serlo, de eso me encargo yo"- dijo Elizabeth con seguridad

"Elizabeth no estarás insinuando el….."- empezó a preguntar Shion

"Precisamente me refiero a eso, Shion"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad

"Pero….es muy arriesgado"- dijo Shion preocupado

"Lo sé…..pero ya inicie el ritual cuando evite que Remus se transformara el día de hoy"- contesto Elizabeth

"Es cierto pero debe….."- empezó a decir Shion

"No hay otra manera, lo sabes…..además las consecuencias de no terminar el ritual son desagradables"- aclaro Elizabeth

"Desagradables dices…son mortales"- dijo Shion con seriedad

"Lo sé"- dijo Liz

"Está bien….te apoyo pero prométeme que siempre que ocupes ayuda me vas a avisar para ayudarte"- condiciono Shion

"Lo prometo"- dijo Liz

"No por ser grosero pero ¿de qué hablan?"- pregunto Remus

"No te preocupes, tu confía en mi ahora y la próxima vez que nos veamos te los explico detalladamente"- dijo Elizabeth

"Está bien…..confió en ti Elizabeth"- contesto Remus después de unos segundos

"Me alegro"- dijo Liz con una sonrisa en los labios

"Ayy, princesa eres un imán para los problemas"- dijo Shion con diversión

"Lo sé pero me imaginas de otra manera"- rebatió Elizabeth

"La verdad no"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se acerco a los Sres. Lupin acompañada de Shion dejando a Remus recostado en el sofá de la cama.<p>

"Señores…..ya termine de curar a su hijo…."- empezó a decir Elizabeth

"el no es….."- interrumpió el Sr. Lupin

"y le pido que sigan estas instrucciones…"- continuo Elizabeth sin hacer caso del comentario- "….al pie de la letra"

"Sres.…..nosotros nos retiramos…..les damos nuestro mas sentido pésame"- dijo Shion

"Remus si necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en avisarme…. Y en cuanto a ustedes, Sres.…no olviden mi advertencia porque no advierto en vano…..así que cuiden adecuadamente a Remus"- dijo Elizabeth

"Mi más sentido pésame Sres."- dijo Dumbledore

Los tres salieron de la casa con destino a sus residencias dejando atrás a la familia Lupin con su dolor.

* * *

><p><em>05 de diciembre de 1976<em>

_Reino Vampírico, Europa_

_18:00 hrs_

Shion y Elizabeth se encontraban en la habitación de la segunda mientras platicaban. Ambos estaban preocupados y nerviosos por lo que iba a suceder es unas horas.

"Liz…princesa….estás segura de lo que vas a hacer"- pregunto Shion preocupado

"Si, Shion estoy segura"- dijo Elizabeth con cansancio

"Bien…..entonces te voy apoyar en todo lo que pueda"- dijo Shion con seguridad

"Gracias"- dijo Liz con agradecimiento

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando en las posibles consecuencias de lo que Elizabeth tenía pensado hacer esa noche. Después de unos minutos, Shion volteo a ver a Elizabeth.

"¿Tienes lista la poción, Liz?"- pregunto Shion

"Si…..solamente falta agregar la sangre de Remus y la mía"

"Perfecto"

"¿Crees que funcione?"

"No lo sé princesa…..hace mucho que nadie hace ese ritual…..pero confío en ti"

"Gracias…gracias por apoyarme y tener esa confianza en mi"

"No hay problema"

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Por supuesto….no queremos que el cuarteto sobreprotector se entere"

"Si definitivamente no quiero que se entere de lo voy a hacer Ángel, Baltazar, Heero y Anabel"

"En ese caso, hay que irnos de una vez antes de que se enteren"

"Bien…..vayamos a la casa de los Lupin"

* * *

><p><em>05 de diciembre de 1976<em>

_Kent, Inglaterra_

_20:00 hrs_

Elizabeth y Shion aparecieron frente a la casa de los Lupin, se acercaron y tocaron la puerta. Pasados unos segundos alguien abrió la puerta para ver quien estaba tocándola.

"Buenas noches, Sra. Lupin…..nos gustaría ver a su hijo"- dijo Elizabeth

"Buenas noches jóvenes"

"¿podemos entrar?"- pregunto Shion

"Siii, claro"- dijo un poco nerviosa

"Gracias"- contesto Shion aparentando que no se había dado cuenta del hecho.

Los tres se introdujeron a la casa y pasaron a la sala donde la Sra. Lupin les había indicado que pasaran.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Sra. Lupin"- dijo Elizabeth

"No se preocupe jovencita, es todo un placer"

"Muchas gracias…..sin embargo me gustaría ver a su hijo"- continuo Liz

"¿Mi hijo? "- pregunto la Sra. Lupin con nerviosismo

"Si no es mucha molestia"

"Claarro, claarro…. él se encuentra en su habitación…es la segunda puerta al final del pasillo"

"Gracias"- dijo Shion

* * *

><p>"COMO SE ATREVEN A ENCERRARTE AQUÍ….A PONER BARROTES A LAS VENTANAS Y PUERTA COMO SI FUERAS UN CRIMINAL O UN ANIMAL…."<p>

"Liz….en serio no…"- empezó a explicar Remus pero se detuvo cuando vio que Shion le decía que no continuara con la mirada y unas señas.

"NADA….ESO IBAS A DECIR…QUE NO ES NADA…..ERES SU HIJO MALDITA SEA….COMO SE ATREVEN A TRATARSE ASI…PERO ME VAN A ESCUCHAR Y VAN A DECIR NUNCA HABERME DESAFIADO…TAL VEZ AHORA NO ME LA COBRE PERO CREEME MUY PRONTO VAS A SABER PORQUE MI FAMILIA ESTA IGUALMENTE TEMIDA Y ADMIRADA"

"Liz…..princesa….necesitas tranquilizarte…."- empezó a decir Shion

"Tranquilizarme dices…."-dijo Liz entre dientes.

"Si para completar el ritual…tienes que estar concentrada"

"Aaaaaa…maldita sea…."- Elizabeth se tomo el tabique de la nariz entre dos dedos y empezó a respirar para tratar de relajarse.

"¿De qué ritual hablan?"- pregunto Remus

"De uno que te va a ayudar a sobrellevar mejor la licantropía"- contesto Liz más tranquila- "Bien….empecemos…..Remus necesito que confíes completamente en mi durante todo el ritual, ¿ok?"

"Si está bien"

"Perfecto….ahora necesito que hagas un corte con esta daga y dejes caer unas gotas de tu sangre en esta poción"- Liz le entrego una daga a Remus y prosiguió a hacer lo que le había dicho.

"Excelente….ahora me toca a mí"- Elizabeth hizo lo mismo que Remus. Mezclo las dos sangres en la poción, la sirvió en un vaso y se lo tendió a Remus.

"Bebe la poción, Remus"- ordeno Shion

"Ok"- Remus acepto el vaso y empezó a tomar la poción confiando en Liz como había dicho, mientras lo hacía Elizabeth empezó a recitar un cantico y Shion le hacía coro. Una vez que Remus termino de beber la poción, una luz blanca rodeo a los tres que después de unos segundos desapareció.

"Ahora si me van a decir que fue lo que hicimos"- dijo Remus

"Con este ritual, me nombraste tu guardiana….por lo que en cierta manera puedo controlar a tu lobo interior para que no lastimes a nadie o no permitirle que te transforme en alguna noche de luna llena aunque no es recomendable que lo hagas siempre, así que eso será en caso de emergencias para evitar problemas…las demás noches que te tengas que transformar, te ayudare con el proceso a través del lazo que se formo esta noche, siendo Shion el ancla de dicho ritual y apoyo de ambos en caso de necesitarlo"- explico Elizabeth

"Entonces es una especie de cura"- dijo Remus ilusionado

"Lamentablemente todavía no la inventan. El ritual es una forma de que puedas sobrellevar mejor la licantropía…. ¿entiendes la diferencia?"- aclaro Elizabeth

"Si…..no te preocupes Liz…aun así te lo agradezco mucho"- dijo Remus con agradecimiento

"No hay problema….eso hacen los amigos. Ahora debemos salir Shion y yo para que puedas llevar a cabo la transformación…..Lamento decirte que esta será como cualquier otra transformación en un licántropo normal pero no te preocupes Lobito…todo saldrá bien"- dijo Elizabeth

"Entiendo…..aun así….. gracias Liz. Gracias Shion"- agradecio Remus

"Por nada lobito, cuídate y sal vivo de esta"- pidio Elizabeth

"Por supuesto"- dijo Remus con alegria

Shion y Elizabeth salieron de la habitación…..esperando que el ritual se completara y que Remus sobreviviera la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	16. Mas entrenamientos

**Importante:** Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVI: "Mas entrenamientos"<strong>

_15 de diciembre de 1976_

_Kent, Inglaterra_

_13:00 hrs_

Elizabeth, Remus, Shion y la Sra. Lupin se encontraban en la sala de la residencia Lupin platicando con aparente calma pero en el ambiente en la habitación era tenso y se podía romper en cualquier momento con el más mínimo comentarios, por lo que todos eran corteses entre ellos.

Sin embargo no pudieron continuar hablando debido a que ese momento los interrumpió la llegada del Sr. Lupin.

"Qué demonios hacen estos inadaptados sociales en mi casa…..y aun peor que hace ese monstruo fuera de su cuarto"- empezó a vociferar apenas vio a Shion, Elizabeth y Remus.

"Ellos llegaron a visitar a Remus"- le aclaró su esposa.

"Esto es el colmo….ni siquiera en mi propia casa puedo estar en paz….. y ahora tenemos que soportar a este par además del monstruo"- dijo el Sr. Lupin enojado

"Sr. Lupin tiene que **soportar** a Remus porque es su hijo, le guste o no. Pero no se preocupe no lo tendrá que soportar por mucho tiempo"- dijo Elizabeth con un tono calmado y frio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- dijo Sr. Lupin desconcertado

"Solamente lo tiene que soportar hasta que encuentre otro lugar donde le den lo que ustedes no le dan"- aclaro Elizabeth

"Y ese día se irá para no volver aquí jamás, espero que no se arrepientan de su decisión"- dijo Shion.

"Eso espero porque no quiero volver a ver a ese asesino"- dijo el Sr. Lupin

"Cuide sus palabras Sr. Lupin porque no pienso tolerar mucho"- advirtió Elizabeth

"Quien te crees que eres…..no eres más que una niña malcriada con aires de grandeza"- dijo el Sr. Lupin con enojo

"Crea lo que más le convenga Sr. Lupin pero después no venga a mi llorando"- contesto Elizabeth

"Ya quisiera que yo, Lord John Lupin lo hiciera"- dijo John

"Usted y yo sabemos que único que le queda a su familia es el nombre"- dijo Elizabeth con voz helada

"¿Cómo te atreves?"- dijo John ultrajado

"No me diga que toque un punto sensible"- dijo Elizabeth con sarcasmo

"No me importa quienes sean ustedes pero ahora mismo se largan de mi casa…."- empezó a decir el Sr. Lupin con la vena de la sien latiéndole con fuerza- "…No tienen nada que hacer aquí. Y se llevan al monstruo con ustedes de una v…"

"No. El se queda…"- lo interrumpió Elizabeth furiosa-"….usted y su esposa se comportaran con él. Usted, Sr. Lupin más le vale que sea al menos respetuoso con Remus. Yo vendré cada tres días a verlo. Mientras el deba permanecer aquí usted y su esposa no deberán bajo ningún concepto maltratarlo"

"¡Óigame! Pero ¿Quién te has creído? Tú no puedes…."- dijo John con enojo

"No…"- lo interrumpió Shion con sus ojos negros los cuales presagiaban peligro-"… ¡Óigame usted a mí! Usted y su esposa van hacer lo que ha dicho Elizabeth…. Y MAS LE VALE HACERLO, YA QUE LES ASEGURO QUE YO SOY TAN PACIENTE NI TAN TOLERANTE COMO ELLA"- empezó a gritar cuando vio que el Sr. Lupin lo iba a interrumpir, calmándose un poco cuando sintió el agarre de Elizabeth en su mano- "Así que por su tranquilidad más le vale hagan caso de lo que les hemos dicho, o les hare entender a nuestra manera"- amenazo conteniéndose para no gritar mas.

"Esto es el colmo. FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO Y SE LO LLEVAN DE UNA VEZ"- les grito el Sr. Lupin furioso.

En ese momento, una lechuza entro y le entrego una carta a la Sra. Lupin, quien se la entrego al Sr. Lupin. Se dispuso a leerla. Todos pudieron ver como empezaba a ponerse pálido.

"No puede ser, sin ese permiso podría irme a la ruina total"- dijo temeroso

"Eso no ocurrirá. En la reunión de mañana con el Ministerio de Magia se aclarara todo el asunto y usted obtendrá el permiso. A menos, claro que vuelva a maltratar a Remus"- le comento Elizabeth con una sonrisa maléfica en su cara.

"Quiere decir que ustedes….."- empezó a decir John con miedo

"Así es. Cada insulto o maltrato hacia su hijo se traducirá de inmediato en pérdidas para su negocio si proviene de usted. Cada insulto generado por su esposa se traducirá en escándalo referentes a sus familias que casualmente se enteren los periódicos y revistas del Mundo Mágico"- completo Shion

"Elizabeth, Shion no me agrada estar aquí con ellos tratándome bien bajo amenaza"- replico Remus bastante molesto.

"Ellos no saben lo que es tratar bien a una criatura mágica Remus, y ya es tiempo de que aprendan"- contesto Elizabeth.

"Debemos irnos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. Perdónanos Remus, no quisimos ser groseros con tu familia pero hay cosas que no podemos aceptar"- dijo Shion

"Adiós Lobito, hablamos con más calma en tres días. Hasta pronto Sres. Lupin"

Shion y Elizabeth se dirigieron a la puerta de la residencia Lupin y salieron de ahí. Remus subió a su cuarto mientras sus padres se miraban con expresión de preocupación.

* * *

><p><em>18 de diciembre de 1976<em>

_Kent, Inglaterra_

_17:00 hrs_

Elizabeth y Remus se encontraban en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de los Lupin. Ambos estaban en los columpios mientras platicaban de varios temas.

"Qué bueno que tus papas de dejaron salir a jugar conmigo, Lobito"- dijo Liz con alegría.

"¿Dejarme? Prácticamente los amenazaste de que si no me dejaban salir….."- empezó a decir Remus

"Ya, ya…no seas exagerado solamente tuve un ligera diferencia de opinión con ellos….nada serio"- dijo Elizabeth sacada de la pena.

"¿Ligera diferencia?"- dijo Remus incrédulo.

"Remus…"- dijo Elizabeth en tono de regaño

"Está bien….qué bueno que **mis papas nos dejaron** salir a jugar"- dijo Remus con falsa alegría.

"¿Verdad que si?"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en su cara. Remus solamente giro los ojos.

"Por cierto…. ¿por qué me dices Lobito?"- pregunto Remus con curiosidad

"Relájate…..no es por tu…..mmmm…..problemita peludo….sino porque te queda la personalidad de un lobito….así que te cariño te voy a decir lobito"- aclaro Elizabeth

"Aaaaa, claro…está bien, supongo que no hay problema que me llames así"- dijo Remus no muy seguro

"Remus….dime la verdad…. ¿te gusta que te llame así?"- pregunto Elizabeth con timidez

"Si"- contesto Remus

"Remusss…"

"La verdad no se….hay sentimientos encontrados"

"Ya…..si quieres te cambio el sobrenombre"

"No….no te apures…..me gusta en cierto sentido…..y voy a acostumbrar a él"

"Ok"

Remus y Elizabeth siguieron columpiándose sin darse cuenta que un hombre los estaba observando.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de edad relativamente joven se encontraba cerca del parque en donde se encontraban Elizabeth y Remus, escondido detrás de unos árboles para no ser visto. El hombre tenía cabello gris y ojos del mismo color con algunos destellos azules, era alto aunque no se podía saber cuánto ya que estaba en cuclillas.<p>

"No puede ser que me hayan mandado a buscar a estos aprendices…son unos niños…..no puede ser que ya sea necesario entrenarlos"

* * *

><p>Remus y Elizabeth seguían jugando cuando Liz sintió que alguien se acercaba a ellos y al no reconocer la presencia se puso en alerta.<p>

"Remus….bájate del columpio y ponte detrás de mi"- dijo Elizabeth de repente muy seria

"Pero, Liz…"- protesto Remus

"Ahora"- dijo Elizabeth en tono de orden y Remus hizo lo que le había pedido- "¿Quién está ahí?...identifícate"- dijo con voz helada

"Liz no hay…."- empezó a decir Remus

"Shhhh….No estoy jugando, identifícate"- ordeno Elizabeth

"Vaya, vaya….parece que ya tienes bases de otro entrenamiento"- dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba a los niños.

"No solo bases, te lo aseguro…..ahora identifícate"- dijo Elizabeth muy seria

"Tranquila pequeña, no le voy a hacer daño"- dijo el hombre con voz calma

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?"- dijo Elizabeth sin bajar la guardia

"La verdad…mis superiores me mandaron a buscarlos porque quieren entrenarlos pero en mi opinión aun soy muy pequeños…..solamente son unos niños"- aclaro el hombre

"Aun así nos pueden entrenar"- aclaro Elizabeth

"Cierto pero perderían parte de su infancia"- rebatió el hombre

"Lo sé"- contesto Liz

"Tengo curiosidad…. ¿Cómo se llaman?"- pregunto el hombre

"Elizabeth"

"Remus Lupin"

"Supongo que tú tienes apellidos y el pequeño tiene un segundo apellido"- dijo el hombre porque no se explicaba porque sus superiores querían a esos niños.

"Supones bien"- contesto Liz

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son?"- pregunto el hombre

"Mi madre me dijo que no le diga a nadie mi segundo apellido"- dijo Remus muy serio

"Primero preséntate tu y después veremos si te decimos nuestros nombres completos"- dijo Elizabeth

"Está bien…mi nombre es Andrew Angelus Knight"- dijo el hombre

"No puede ser…."- empezó a decir Elizabeth

"Por lo visto, tu si me reconociste pequeña…. así que cuales son sus nombre completos"- dijo Andrew

"No te…."- empezó a decir Remus

"Dile tu nombre Remus"- pidió Elizabeth

"Pero…."- protesto Remus

"Confía en mi, díselo no pasara nada"- aclaro Elizabeth

"Remus John Lupin Muldoon"- dijo Remus

"Vaya, vaya que increíble sorpresa…..y el tuyo pequeña"- dijo Andrew

"Mmmmm…está bien…mi nombre es Eleanor Elizabeth Galadriel Arwen Elendil Larantha Masen"- dijo Liz. Después de cada nombre que decía la cara de Andrew mostraba más su clara sorpresa.

"Imposible…tu estas…"- dijo Andrew incrédulo.

"Muerta…..no, yo sobreviví al ataque"- explico Liz

"Yo….yo…..lo siento mi lady…"- dijo Andrew haciendo una reverencia- "…yo no sabía que era usted"

"No se preocupes Lord Knight…..y no es necesario que haga una reverencia"- aclaro Liz

"Muchas Gracias, Milady"- dijo Andrew

"Ahora bien…..supongo que el entrenamiento que nos quieren dar es el angelical"- dijo Liz

"Supone bien, Milady. ¿aceptaran la oferta?"- pregunto el hombre esperanzado

"Yo si….no se Remus"- dijo Liz

"No sé de qué hablan pero yo te apoyo Elizabeth"- dijo Remus

"Bien, en ese caso debemos hablar con sus padres para que den la autorización para poder irnos a empezar su entrenamiento"- dijo Andrew

"Perfecto"- dijeron ambos niños.

* * *

><p><em>20 de diciembre de 1976<em>

_Kent, Inglaterra_

_21:00 hrs_

Heero, Shion y Elizabeth se encontraban en un parque de la localidad esperando a alguien. Heero no sabía como lo había convencido de ir ahí pero ahí estaba.

"Princesa…..sabes si va a tardar mucho tu…..mmmm… ¿amigo?"- pregunto Heero

"No, no debe tardar Heero"- contesto Liz

"Bien"- dijo Shion

Pasados unos minutos, un hombre se acerco al grupo que se encontraba en el parque.

"Lamento la demora pero llamo mi atención poco antes de venir aquí"- dijo Andrew

"¡Andrew!"- saludo Liz

"Milady"- dijo Andrew

"Andrew, llámame solamente Elizabeth o Liz cualquiera vale tranquilamente"- pidió Liz

"Esta bien, Mila…Liz"- dijo Andrew

"Gracias"- dijo Liz con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Buenas noches, Sr. Mi nombre es Heero y el que me acompaña es Shion"- dijo Heero muy serio

"Buenas noches Lores, mi nombre es Andrew…. Supongo que Elizabeth les adelanto de que se trata esta reunión"- dijo Andrew

"La verdad es que no, no nos quiso decir nada"- dijo Shion

"Liz….."- dijo Andrew en tono de regaño.

"Quería que fuera sorpresa"- dijo Liz con simpleza

"Ufff…..está bien…Lores, la reunión de hoy debe a que la pequeña Elizabeth ha sido escogida como aprendiz de mi reino, por lo que me gustaría que nos dieran su autorización para poder llevarme y entrenarla"- aclaro Andrew

"¿Su reino?"- pregunto Heero

"Si…..provengo del Reino Angelical y quisiera llevarme a Elizabeth para entrenarla en su herencia. Asimismo me llevare al joven Remus"- explico Andrew

"¿Remus también?"- pregunto Shion

"Si no es genial, Shion"- dijo Liz con alegría infantil

"Claro que si, princesa"- contesto Shion

"¿Quién es Remus?"- pregunto Heero desconcertado

"OOhh había olvidado que tu no conoces a mi amigo Remus, Heero…..es un niño que conocí hace unas semanas que también tiene herencia angelical y que Andrew dijo que iba a ir a entrenar conmigo"- explico Liz

"Bien…. ¿Cuánto duraría el entrenamiento?"- pregunto Heero

"Entre dos y tres años dependiendo de su avance…por ello, nos llevamos a los aprendices a la escuela, la cual funciona como un especie de internado"- explico Andrew

"¿Puede recibir visitas?"- pregunto Shion

"Si pero en su caso lo veo difícil por la antigua enemistad entre nuestros reinos pero pueden mandar carta y coordinar las visitas en algún otro lugar"- aclaro Andrew

"Bien, ¿Qué tan importante es que se entrene Elizabeth?"- pregunto Heero

"Mucho, ya que si no aprende a controlar y manejar sus poderes puede traer consecuencias desastrosas hasta mortales"- contesto Andrew

"Perfecto….en ese caso, doy la autorización para que Elizabeth vaya a entrenarse con usted pero con dos condiciones. Primera las visitas serán coordinadas por lo menos una vez al mes. Segunda lo hago completamente responsable de su seguridad, si le llega a suceder algo sabrá porque los vampiros somos temidos por muchos"- advirtió Heero

"No creo que sea necesario llegar a una guerra"- dijo Andrew nervioso

"Créame que si, después de todo se está llevando a la heredera de nuestro reino"- dijo Heero con seriedad

"¿Heredera?"- pregunto Andrew desconcertado

"Si, Elizabeth es mi heredera por lo tanto la princesa de los vampiros"- aclaro Heero

"Yo…yo no lo sabía"- dijo Andrew

"Tranquilo Andrew, no me pasara nada y todo estará bien"- dijo Elizabeth dedicándole una sonrisa inocente.

"Por supuesto, princesa"- dijo Andrew

"Espero que el monte sea por cariño y no por mi título"- dijo Elizabeth seria

"Claro que es….."- Andrew vio que Shion le hacia señalas para que dijera que era por el primer motivo- "….por cariño"

"Perfecto, porque odio que me digan así por mi título"- aclaro Liz

"Ahora tenemos que ir a hablar con los padres de Remus….espero convencerlos también"- dijo Andrew

"No te preocupes de eso nos encargados Shion y yo….. ¿verdad Shion?"- dijo Liz con picardía

"Por supuesto….será pan comido"- contesto Shion

"En ese caso, vayamos a la residencia Lupin"- dijo Andrew

"Claro Andrew…..si son tan amables de seguirme"-dijo Shion

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la casa de los Lupin para hablar con la pareja referente a su hijo.

* * *

><p><em>21 de diciembre de 1976<em>

_Dundee, Escocia_

_18:00 hrs_

Elizabeth y Remus se encontraban esperando pacientemente cerca de una fuente en un parque como Andrew les había dicho. Apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos cuando una columna de agua apareció delante de ellos dejando a tres encapuchados que se quedaron en silencio. Elizabeth y Remus lo observaron desde su lugar pero no sentían ningún peligro con ellos ahí.

"¿Lord Muldoon y Lady Elendil?"- pregunto uno de los encapuchados.

"Lo somos"- contestaron ambos niños.

"¿Pueden certificarlo?"- pregunto el encapuchado

Ambos abrieron los cuellos de sus camisetas para que pudieran ver el colgante que una vez había pertenecido a su padre, en el caso de Elizabeth y a su tatarabuelo en el caso de Remus. Dos de los encapuchados inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia y la bajaron la cabeza en respeto. El tercer encapuchado se acerco a ambos.

"¿Me lo darías?"- pregunto el tercer encapuchado

"La única manera de que los conseguirías seria... sacándolo de mi cuello una vez que separes mi cabeza de mi cuerpo"- contesto Elizabeth

"Lo mismo digo"-dijo Remus

"Vámonos…."- ordeno el encapuchado sin hacer comentarios sobre la respuesta de ambos- "…Hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo"

Un remolino de fuego apareció frente a ellos. Tanto Remus como Elizabeth supieron que desde ese momento nada sería igual.

* * *

><p><em>22 de diciembre de 1976<em>

_Reino Angelical_

_08:00 hrs_

Elizabeth y Remus se encontraban en una amplia habitación junto con otras personas que los veían con curiosidad ya que eran los únicos niños ahí presentes; los demás tenían entre 15 y 20 años.

De pronto las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe para dar paso a Andrew junto con otras personas. Todos vestían una túnica negro que se abría de las rodillas hacia abajo. La parte de arriba de la túnica esta abrochada con botones plateados hasta el cuello, el cual era alto. En la parte de enfrente de la túnica, a la altura del pecho tenían un pedazo de tela blanca donde cada uno de ellos tenía un escudo bordado. Todos vestían pantalón negro con botanas negras que están por fuera del pantalón…en el caso de los hombres era botas de piso y de las mujeres botanas de tacón.

Todos los recién llegados se pararon delante de los jóvenes y se sentaron en una mesa que se situaba en la parte de enfrente desde donde se podía ver a todos los que ahí se encontraban. Una mujer del grupo se levanto.

"Bienvenidos jóvenes aprendices. Mi nombre es Luthien y soy la guía de este grupo"- Luthien sonrió tiernamente a todos al verlos nerviosos especialmente a Elizabeth y Remus que eran los mas pequeños- "Cada uno de ustedes ha sido escogido para ser entrenado entre nosotros por sus distintas habilidades y linajes. A diferencia de otros entrenamientos aquí el aprendizaje se da entre un maestro y un aprendiz y en pocas ocasiones dos aprendices. De su maestro aprenderán la mayoría de las ramas de su herencia con excepción de equitación, defensa personal y esgrima. Su estancia será en los cuarteles de esta institución en donde compartirán cuarto con la personas que les fue asignada a menos que exista una buena razón para que cambien de compañero de cuarto. Eso es todo por ahora, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en acercase a alguno de nosotros para poder contestarla. Muy bien, ahora acérquense por favor para que puedan ser elegidos por su maestros"

Los once jóvenes se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los maestros pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Elizabeth está tratando de controlar sus malos recuerdos del entrenamiento anterior….en esa ocasión había sido la última por lo que decidió ser la primera en esta ocasión. Elizabeth dio tres pasos al frente del grupo.

"Buenas Días Sres. Mi nombre es Elizabeth"- por su tono de voz todo se dieron cuenta que tenía un fuerte autoestima y por su porte que estaba acostumbrada a imponer respeto. Luthien le sonrió a Elizabeth.

" ¿Alguno acepta a Anabel como su aprendiz?". Elizabeth trataba de controlar sus nervios y empezaba a desesperarse cuando escucho una voz.

"Yo, Andrew acepto a Elizabeth como mi Aprendiz". Elizabeth le dedico una sonrisa a Andrew y se acerco a él.

"Gracias"- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

"Por nada, princesa"

Uno por uno todos los jóvenes fueron elegidos por un Maestro. Finalmente fue el turno de Remus. Dio un paso adelante y dijo temblando un poco:

"Buenas Días mis Lores y Ladys. Mi nombre es Remus". Luthien repitió la pregunta pero nadie hablo. Elizabeth está nerviosa ya que no quería que le sucediera a Remus lo que ella vivió con los vampiros.

"Yo, Andrew acepto a Remus como mi Aprendiz". Todos en la sala se sorprendieron ya que no era común que un Maestro aceptara a dos aprendices.

"¿Estás seguro Andrew? Son dos aprendices además de ser los más pequeños del grupo"- dijo Luthien.

"Si estoy seguro, Luthien"

"Perfecto"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth y Remus se encontraban en los cuarteles donde dormirían, al acercarse a una de las paredes se dieron cuenta que se encontraba una lista donde está tu numero de cuarto y el nombre de tu compañero.<p>

"Liz…. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No estamos juntos"

"No te preocupes Lobito….vamos con Andrew para decirle del problema y ver si nos puede poner juntos"

"Bien"

Andrew se encontraba caminando por los jardines de los cuarteles cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

"Andrew"- grito Liz

"¿Qué sucede princesa?"- pregunto Andrew

"A Remus y a mí nos dieron cuarto separados"- explico Liz

"Así es, no veo el problema"- dijo Andrew

"Es que necesitamos dormir en la misma habitación"- dijo Remus

"Y eso es debido a…."

"Tsk…. ¿Remus?"- dijo Liz

"Está bien cuéntale"- contesto Remus

"Gracias Lobito. Andrew…Remus es un licántropo"- explico Liz

"Vaya…. En ese caso debemos hacer el ritual para…"- empezó a decir Andrew

"No es necesario"- dijo Liz

"¿Cómo que no es necesario?"- pregunto Andrew desconcertado

"El ritual ya fue realizado. Yo soy su guardiana por eso es necesario que compartamos habitación"- explico Liz

"Cierto….muy bien vamos con Luthien para que haga los ajustes"

"Gracias Andrew"

"Por nada Lobito"- dijo Andrew

"A ti también se te pego el apodo"- se quejo Remus

"Jajajaja"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	17. ¿Yo  darkangel?

**Importante:** Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVII: "¿Yo….dark-ángel?"<strong>

_18 de enero de 1977_

_Reino Angelical_

_11:00 hrs_

Tres personas se encontraban en el jardín este de los cuarteles. Desde lejos se podía ver que era un adulto junto con dos niños, un niño y una niña. Los tres se encontraban platicando mientras reían de algún comentario de uno de ellos.

"Bien chicos….iniciemos el entrenamiento de hoy"- dijo Andrew

"Pero…"- dijo Elizabeth en protesta.

"Pero nada, ya es hora…..como les está diciendo el día de hoy vamos a empezar con un hechizo escudo muy poderoso y tan desgastante que les será de mucha utilidad cuando estén en un enfrentamiento mágico. Este hechizo en esencia es una hechizo de magia negra pero sirve como un efectivo escudo….siendo que agota demasiado y que el hechizo es de magia negra no espero que lo logren a la primera pero si me gustaría que aprendiera a controlarlo y ejecutarlo"- contesto Andrew

"Perfecto, por mi no hay problema"- dijo Liz

"Pero es un hechizo de magia negra"- dijo contrariado Remus

"Remus, yo se que en el mundo mágico tienden mucho a separar los dos tipos de magia y a decir que la blanca es buena y la negra es mal…..pero en realidad la magia en si no es buena o mal sino que depende de las intenciones de quien la ejecuta si es buena o mala ¿entiendes?"- explico Andrew

"Si Maestro"- contesto Remus

"Perfecto…ahora bien vamos a simular un duelo mágico donde yo atacare a ambos con hechizos leves y ustedes trataran de defenderse generando el escudo que les digo ¿ok?"- dijo Andrew

"Si Maestro/Andrew"- contestaron Remus y Elizabeth

"Bien, en ese caso iniciemos"- dijo Andrew

Después de que Andrew les explicara cómo se generaba el escudo y el movimiento de la mano para generarlo, los tres iniciamos un duelo mágico amistoso. Pasados algunos minutos Andrew subió un poco la intensidad del duelo puesto que no veía que Remus o Elizabeth se estuvieran forzando para generar el escudo.

De esta manera estuvieron cerca de veinte minutos, tanto Elizabeth como Remus estaban empezando a cansarse por el degaste mágico de estar intentando generar el escudo sin ningún resultado. Durante los siguientes segundos sucedieron varias cosas en cadena….Elizabeth escucho un quejido…al girar la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía el quejido se dio cuenta que Remus lo había realizado…Remus había sido alcanzado por uno de los hechizos de Andrew…. Elizabeth se enojo un poco porque su protegido había sido alcanzado por el rayo…..Andrew vio con sorpresa como Elizabeth generaba el escudo sin ninguna dificultad protegiendo no solo a su persona sino extendiéndolo hacia Remus.

"BASTA…ALTO…..DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO"- grito Andrew. Se acerco para verificar que Remus estuviera bien y curo la herida que el hechizo había generado. Después se acerco a Elizabeth.

"Liz, ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Andrew

"Si, solamente un poco cansada"- respondió Elizabeth

"Bien, necesito realizarte una evaluación para verificar algo…. ¿lo puedo hacer?"- pregunto Andrew nervioso

"¿Duele?"

"No princesa no duele"

"En ese caso esta bien"

"Ok, tu solamente siéntate y relaje ¿ok?"

"Si"

Elizabeth y Andrew se sentaron en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas en frente de ellos viéndose la cara. Andrew coloco sus manos en los lados de la cabeza de Elizabeth y empezó a surgir una luz de ellas. Pasados unos segundos Andrew abrió los ojos.

"Imposible"- dijo Andrew incrédulo

"Andrew ¿Qué sucede me estas asustando?"- dijo Liz nervioso

"Es imposible"- dijo Andrew desconcertado

"Andrew"

"Eres una Dark-angel"- dijo Andrew aun sin creerlo

"¿Disculpa?"- dijo Liz

* * *

><p><em>20 de enero de 1977<em>

_Distrito de los lagos, Inglaterra_

_19:00 hrs_

Toda la estancia estaba iluminada por antorchas. Se encontraban dos personas sentadas en las sillas de estancias esperando a una tercera persona.

- "Buenas noches, mi nombre es Anthony y vengo en representación de los Dark-angel"- dijo sobresaltando a las dos personas que se encontraban en la estancia.

- "Buenas noches Anthony…mi nombre es Andrew y estoy en representación de los Arcángeles…..la pequeña que está a mi lado es Elizabeth"- dijo Andrew

- "Buenas noches, Lady Elizabeth"- dijo Anthony

- "Buenas noches Anthony, por favor háblame de tu como yo voy hacer si no hay ningún problema contigo…además me gustaría que me llamaras Liz o Elizabeth"- dijo Liz

- "No hay ningún problemas, Liz"- dijo Anthony

- "Gracias"- repuso Liz

- "Perfecto….hechas las presentaciones prosigamos a atender el tema que debemos tratar el día de hoy…por favor tomemos asiento"- dijo Andrew

Las tres personas tomaron asiento en las sillas de la estancia quedando Andrew y Anthony cara a cara y Elizabeth en medio de ambos. Cada uno de ellos se mantuvo en sus pensamientos generando un silencio incomodo en el ambiente por varios minutos.

"Hace dos días…."- inicio a hablar Andrew en un susurro que fue escuchado por sus acompañantes debido al silencio que había en la habitación- "Elizabeth, Remus quien es mi otro aprendiz y yo nos encontrábamos entrenando como cualquier otro día…había decido empezar a enseñarle a defenderse durante un ataque mágico…ambos son poderosos magos por lo que decidí empezar con un hechizo que degasta mágicamente pero que te protege de casi cualquier maldición…durante algunos minutos dude en enseñárselos en esa ocasión ya que se podría clasificar como un hechizo con bases de magia negra pero al ver a mis aprendices decidí que era lo mejor….estaba consciente que de les costaría trabaja a ambos lograr el hechizo y no sorprendería que no lo pudiera realizar en esa ocasión, sin embargo….Liz fue capaz de hacer y genero un fuerte escudo que protegió tanto a ella como a Remus de algunas maldiciones menores que les estaba mandando a ambos…al ver el escudo no lo podía creer, era teóricamente imposible que lo realizara aun siendo una poderosa bruja o hechicera, así que guiado por la curiosidad del hecho evalué a Elizabeth en las herencias que ya habían despertado en ella…al hacer me lleve la sorpresa más grande de mi vida…..Liz tenia despierta tanto la herencia de una Arcángel como la del un Dark-angel, lo cual es teóricamente imposible pero ahí estaban las dos….es por ello que me comunique con ustedes para poder decidir qué hacer"

"Debo decir que me sorprende el hecho pero me gustaría poder evaluar a Liz igualmente para confirmar tus sospechas, ya que lo has dicho es teóricamente imposible que tenga ambas herencias despiertas"- dijo Anthony

"Por mí no hay problema Anthony…..puedes volver a hacerme la evaluación si de esta manera te sientes más tranquilo"- dijo Liz

"Muchas Gracias, Liz"- contesto Anthony

Al igual que cuando Andrew evaluó a Elizabeth, ella y Anthony se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas en frente de ellos viéndose la cara. Anthony coloco sus manos en los lados de la cabeza de Elizabeth y empezó a surgir una luz de ellas. Pasados unos segundos Anthony se levanto y ayudando a Liz a hacerlo.

"¿Y?"- pregunto ansioso Andrew.

"Tiene ambas herencias despiertas"- contesto serio Anthony. Andrew asintió su cabeza en una señal de entendimiento.

"Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- pregunto Andrew

"Existen dos posibilidades. La primera seria bloquear de por vida una de las herencias, lo cual traería secuelas que no podemos hacer ahora. La segunda opción es entrenarla en ambas herencias, lo cual será duro para ella pero sabiéndose medir los maestros de ambos entrenamientos se puede lograr…pero la decisión es de ella"- explico Anthony- "Así que Liz ¿Cuál es tu decisión?"

"A mí me gustaría entrenarme en ambas herencias pero no sé si es factible"- dijo Liz

"No te preocupes, les hare algunas preguntas y quiero que me contesten con la mayor sinceridad posible para ver si es posible eso, ¿está bien?"- pregunto Anthony

"Si"- dijeron ambos.

"Bien…. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas entrenando como Arcángel?"- pregunto Anthony

"Desde hace prácticamente un mes"- dijo Liz.

"El entrenamiento inicio el 22 de diciembre"- aclaro Andrew ante la pregunta muda de Anthony.

"¿Has sido entrenada por alguien más o por alguna otra herencia tuya?"- pregunto Anthony

"Si"- contesto Elizabeth sorprendiendo a ambos.

"¿Qué entrenamiento o herencia?"- dijo Anthony

"Vampírica"- contesto Liz

"Pero eso no puede ser cierto, no detecte que fuera una vampiresa cuando te hice la evaluación"- dijo Anthony

"Pero es cierto, ya termine el entrenamiento vampírico"- aclaro Liz

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?"- pregunto Anthony

"Era mi deber aunque no lo quisiera"- dijo Liz

"Explícate"- pidió Anthony

"Heero…mi _queridísimo tío_, se le ocurrió nombrarme como su heredera, por lo que me convertí en la princesa de los vampiros y tenía que realizar el entrenamiento por mandato real aunque no quisiera"- dijo Liz

"Ya veo….. ¿alguna vez has realizado dos entrenamientos simultáneamente?"- pregunto Anthony

"No"- dijo Liz

"Por último, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?"- pregunto Anthony

"¿Es necesario?"- respondió Liz

"Si, dependiendo de la familia que provengas puedo darme una idea de cuál es tu potencial y por lo tanto si puedes o no soportar ambos entrenamientos"- explico Anthony

"No te preocupes, si te basas en la familia podre con ambos"- dijo Liz

"En ese caso no te molestara decirme tu nombre completo"- dijo Anthony

"Está bien….mi nombre es….Eleanor Elizabeth Galadriel Arwen Elendil Larantha Masen"- dijo Liz

"Increíble"- dijo Anthony es un susurro lleno de sorpresa.

"Lo sé pero que hay que hacerle….son mis apellidos"- dijo Liz con resignación

"Lamento mucho mi comportamiento anterior, Milady"- dijo Anthony

"Anthony, en serio no es necesario…..odio todo eso del protocolo"- dijo Liz

"Entonces…. ¿podrá con ambos entrenamientos?"- pregunto Andrew ansioso.

"Si…..no es problema para ella"- aclaro Anthony

"Perfecto"- dijo Liz

* * *

><p><em>22 de enero de 1977<em>

_Reino de los Dark-angeles_

_14:00 hrs_

Anthony y Elizabeth se encontraba recostados en el pasto del jardín este del instituto disfrutando de los pocos rayos del sol que había ese día. Todos los demás habitantes del instituto los veían con sorpresa, ya que no era común ver a Anthony relajado y en compañía de una niña. Ambos estuvieron así durante unos minutos en un silencio relajante y cómodo hasta que Anthony decidió abordar el tema que tenia a ambos ahí.

"Eleanor Elizabeth…"- empezó Anthony con un tono muy formal a hablar.

"Anthony no es necesario que digas mi nombre completo cada vez que quieras dirigirte a mi…. En serio con que me digas Elizabeth o Liz con eso vale tranquilamente….además así me siento mas cómoda"- interrumpió Elizabeth cuando escucho que Anthony seguía con la tendencia de llamarla por su nombre completo.

"Pero eso no es correcto"- dijo Anthony

"Por favor Anthony, mi nombre es muy largo y se oye muy formal…..además solamente tengo seis años y es más fácil llevar una conversación así y no teniendo que esperar a que digas todo mi nombre cada 5 segundos"- dijo Liz con un puchero

"Tsk…..tu argumento tiene lógica…..está bien te llamara Liz"- dijo Anthony

"Gracias"- contesto Liz con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Ahora bien ¿Qué te parece si hablamos del tema que nos tiene aquí?"- dijo Anthony

"Claro"- dijo Liz

"Bien…el entrenamiento de dark-angel no diferencia mucho del entrenamiento de arcángel…..ambos tienen la misma organización, en donde el aprendiz aprende todo de un maestro…..la mayor diferencia está en que el entrenamiento de arcángel se basa más en el uso de lo comúnmente conocido como magia blanca y el de dark-angel en el uso de magia negra…..debes entender que en si la magia no es blanca o negra si no que todo tiene que ver con el fin que la utilices"- explico Anthony

"Comprendo"- dijo Liz al ver que Anthony la volteaba a ver para ver si había entendido su explicación.

"Bien…..como te decía los conocimientos se transmiten a través de un maestro a un aprendiz. El entrenamiento en este instituto inicio al mismo tiempo que el entrenamiento de arcángel"- continuo Anthony

"Si es así, ¿entonces como me elegirá un maestro?"- interrumpió Elizabeth con un tono de preocupación y desconcierto.

"No te preocupes….a eso iba….como comprenderás no podemos hacer una ceremonia de iniciación solamente para ti, por lo que en tu caso será más sencillo….de hecho será mucho más sencillo ya que un maestro ya te eligió y solamente es necesario que se pongan de acuerdo para coordinar tus dos entrenamientos"- explico Anthony

"Excelente…..y mmmm…. ¿Quién es mi maestro?"- dijo Liz nerviosa

"Jajaja…"- al escuchar la risa de Anthony todos los demás habitantes voltearon a verlo en shock y sorpresa- "….no podía aguantar tu curiosidad…."- Elizabeth bajo la mirada apenada y ligeramente sonrojada- "…..no te preocupes Liz, es normal que sientas curiosidad….pero no voy a ser malo contigo y te diré quien es tu maestro….. ¿te gustaría saber? "- pregunto Anthony con picardía

"Siiiii"- dijo Liz

"Jajajaja….tu maestro seré yo"- dijo Anthony con alegría

"¿En serio?... ¡Genial!...pero….no te interrumpo con el entrenamiento de otro aprendiz o con tus actividades normales ¿verdad?"- dijo Liz alegre y muy rápido.

"No princesa…en esta promoción no tome ningún aprendiz a mi cargo"- contesto Anthony

"En ese caso es genial…. voy a hacer tu aprendiz"- dijo Liz mientras lo abrazaba lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo incluyendo a Anthony- "Perdón…me emocione y…."

"No te preocupes, puedes abrazarme cuando quieras, solamente me tomo por sorpresa"- contesto Anthony aun un poco desconcertado

"Gracias Anthony"- dijo Liz con los ojos brillando con alegría y una gran sonrisa en los labios que Anthony correspondió.

"Bien….aclarados los puntos anteriores, es mejor que iniciemos el entrenamiento. Tu entrenamiento de Arcángel será durante la mañana y el dark-angel durante la tarde, así tendrás la noche para descansar o practicar, como desees….a menos que no te guste la coordinación de Andrew y mía"- dijo Anthony

"No, es perfecta"

"Bien, princesa en ese caso iniciaremos el día de hoy con un poco de meditación para poder enseñarte las bases de varias cosas"

"Excelente"

* * *

><p><em>Marzo de 1977<em>

_Reino Angelical_

_08:00 hrs_

"Muy bien chicos, el día de hoy comenzaremos con sus clases de esgrima….sé que Luthien les había dicho que estas clases las tomarían con el resto de los aprendices pero como ustedes son dos y además han avanzado mucho en los últimos días he decido que los empezare a entrenar y después cuando el resto de los aprendices tenga un conocimiento básico de lucha con espada con incluiremos al grupo….. ¿les parece?"- pregunto Andrew a sus aprendices.

"Por mí no hay problema, Andrew"- contesto Elizabeth.

"Por mi tampoco Maestro"- respondió Remus.

"Ay Remus, solamente dile Andrew"

"Pero es nuestro maestro y debemos mostrar respeto hacia el"- rebatió Remus

"Lo sé pero el hecho que le digamos Andrew no quiere decir que no le tengamos respecto solamente que hay más confianza"- dijo Liz

" ¡Basta los dos!...pueden decirme como mejor les plazca Andrew o Maestro pero dejen de discutir sobre eso….llevan las últimas tres semanas discutiendo sobre lo mismo"- aclaro Andrew

"Lo sentimos Andrew"- dijeron Elizabeth y Remus apenados.

"Está bien, no te preocupen….bien empezaremos con espadas y katanas. Cada uno tendrá vuestras propias armas, de momento lo único que tienen son las espadas que les entregue hace tres días (ver fotos en profile). Ambas espadas son espadas mágicas por lo que llegado el momento pueden llegar a hacer magia con ellas. Según vayan dominando las armas, les iré proporcionando las demás armas…Ahora desenvainen y prepárense"- dijo Andrew

* * *

><p><em>Abril de 1978<em>

_Reino Angelical_

_10:00 hrs_

Elizabeth y Remus se encontraban el uno frente al otro, dos espadas centellaban en la mano de cado uno de ellos. Pronto los dos se enzarzaron en una batalla donde no se podían apreciar ya las espadas de lo rápido que sus dueños las movían. Después de unos quince minutos, con un movimiento maestro y elegante, Elizabeth logro hacer que la espada de Remus saliera volando detrás de él. Elizabeth guardo su espada en su cinto y ambos comenzaron la pelea con elementos.

Remus dominaba la tierra mientras Elizabeth dominaba el aire. Pronto un remolino empezó a rodear a ambos llamando la atención de los aprendices y maestros que se encontraban en el jardín entrenando.

Uno lobo de tierra y una pantera de aire se batían entre ellos, ocasionando que todo alrededor de ellos se maltratado. De pronto el lobo desapareció, Elizabeth y Remus iniciaron un duelo de magia. Los hechizos iban y venían sin ningún reparo. Pasados unos minutos, después de que dos hechizos chocaran, una espera de luz se empezó a formar en medio de ambos chicos y de pronto exploto ocasionando que Elizabeth y Remus salieran volando un par de metros.

Remus tomo su espada que se encontraba a un lado suyo y Elizabeth desenvaino la suya empezando de nuevo una estupenda muestra de habilidad en la esgrima. Así se mantuvieron durante media hora tras la cual se detuvieron a tomar un poco de aire.

"Muy bien chicos pero tuvieron algunos errores"- dijo Andrew sorprendiendo a todos por su comentario- "Así que venir conmigo para poder trabajar en ellos"

"Claro Andrew"- contestaron Elizabeth y Remus.

Ambos se acercaron a Andrew y los tres se alejaron hacia un claro que había en bosque cercano a los cuarteles dejando atrás a una sorprendida audiencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	18. James Potter

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVIII: "James Potter"<strong>

_16 de mayo de 1979_

_Reino Angelical_

_15:00 hrs_

Once personas se encontraban a las afueras de un bosque, todas vestidas de negro. Entre ellas se podían diferenciar a 5 adultos, 4 jóvenes y 2 niños.

"Bien…Buenas Tardes aprendices, mi nombre es Andrew y estos dos niños de aquí son mis aprendices….sus nombres son Elizabeth y Remus"

"Buenas Tardes a todos…mi nombre es Elaine y mi aprendiz es Tania"

"Hola a todos…mi nombre es Frederick y mi aprendiz es Richard"

"Hola gente…mi nombre es Malcom y mi aprendiz es Octavius"

"Buenas Tardes….mi nombre es Lucia y mi aprendiz es Dereck"

"Muy bien una vez hechas las presentaciones podemos empezar con su prueba final….."- comenzó Andrew- "La prueba consiste en que los seis entren juntos en el bosque y tienen que vencernos a nosotros cinco. Todo lo que han aprendido durante su entrenamiento está permitido"

"Pero no solo tendrán que cuidarse de nosotros dentro del bosque sino que dentro pueden encontrar a sus peores pesadillas"- continuo Frederick

"Recordar que son un equipo y que deben ayudarse los unos a los otros"- siguió Elaine.

"Además si derriban a uno de nosotros, intentaremos que se recupere para que siga luchando"- dijo Malcom

"Recordar que lo que intentaremos que hagan será todo lo que han aprendido en estos meses ¿Entendido?"- termino Lucia

"Si"- contestaron todos.

"Entonces, entren al bosque….nosotros entraremos dentro de cinco minutos"- dijo Andrew

Los chicos echaron a correr y cuando estaban bastante alejados de la entrada del bosque empezaron a hablar.

"¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo vamos a hacer para ganar?"- pregunto Dereck.

"Primero necesitamos un sitio, donde poder estar a salvo y que nos sirva de cuartel"- dijo Octavius

"Fácil…."- contesto Elizabeth- "Remus y yo tenemos un lugar"

"Venga pues vamos que los maestros ya deben de haber entrado al bosque y nos estarán buscando"

Los seis jóvenes se dirigieron a la cabaña (más bien una casa del árbol) que tenían Elizabeth y Remus en el bosque, tomaron atajos, sin dejar pistas y se movieron sigilosamente, siguiendo a Elizabeth y Remus que conocían el bosque como la palma de su mano. Llegaron a cabaña y tranquilizaron.

"Bien, ¿tienen algún plan en mente?"- pregunto Richard

"Si…"- contesto Remus- "…podemos bajar, rodearlos y una vez en posición dejarlos inconscientes con algún hechizo"

"Ya….pero ten en cuenta que ellos son muy bueno, sobre todo Andrew, y eso nos va a resultar prácticamente imposible"- dijo Dereck

"Podemos dejar a uno de nosotros aquí en la cabaña para que controle la situación y nos vaya diciendo donde colocarnos"- repuso Elizabeth

"Si pero la cuestión es quien se va a quedar aquí"- dijo Tania

"Yo digo que se quede uno de los pequeños"- dijo Richard

"Oye el hecho que seamos los más jóvenes no quiere decir que no sepamos defendernos…pero está bien uno de nosotros se quedara… ¿tú qué dices Remus?"

"Yo me quedo y tu ve"- contesto Remus.

"Bien"

"Venga….entre más rápido se vayan más rápido terminamos"- apremio Remus. Todos bajaron mientras Remus se coloca en posición para poder tener un buen ángulo de observación.

* * *

><p>De momento todo iba de acuerdo al plan, desde su posición Remus podía ver a los cinco Maestros, que iban quedando en el centro del claro mientras eran rodeados por los cinco aprendices. En cuanto recibieron la señal de Remus de que todos estaban en posición, lanzaron los hechizos que dejo a cada profesor en el suelo desmayado. Todos se acercaron hacia ellos con cuidado pero desde arriba Remus vio algo extraño por lo que se comunico mentalmente con Elizabeth.<p>

"_Liz, creo que es una trampa"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Ha sido demasiado fácil, además detrás de ti entre la maleza hay algo que brilla"_

"_El collar de Andrew…seguramente nos están rodeando"_

"_Hay que avisarle a los demás"_

"_No te preocupes, yo les aviso. Gracias por el aviso"_

"_Por nada, date prisa"_

Mientras tanto en el claro todo estaba tranquilo cuando Elizabeth se paró de golpe llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Qué te paso? "- pregunto Dereck

"Debemos irnos…esto es una trampa"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"

"Confíen en mi, esto es una trampa"

"Si no nos dices como….."- empezó Octavius

"Esperen…..yo dijo que hay que hacerle caso, total no perdemos nada"- dijo Richard

"Está bien pero si esto es una trampa tuya para llevarte toda la gloria….."-dijo Tania

"Yo no hago trampa Tania"- replico Elizabeth

"Venga rápido, debemos escondernos"- dijo Richard

Los cinco se dirigieron hacia unos arbustos y pusieron un hechizo protector. Trascurrieron cerca de quince minutos en silencio cuando sintieron que alguien intentaba traspasar su barrera.

"¿Quieren quitar la barrera para poder entrar?"

"¡Remus!"- exclamo Elizabeth

"¿Como nos has encontrado?"- pregunto Dereck

"Te recuerdo que yo estaba vigilándolos desde arriba"- respondió Remus

"Bien, pero tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro"- dijo Tania

"Ese no es problema"- dijo Remus- "Engorgio…"

"Mi capa"- dijo Elizabeth

"La encontré en la cabaña…ahora venga todos dentro para ir a la cabaña"- dijo Remus

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro de la cabaña, todos soltaron el aire que tenían contenido y se tranquilizaron.<p>

"Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?"- pregunto Octavius

"Ni idea"- dijo Dereck

"No se han movido del sitio"- informo Remus

"¿Y si le intentamos dar desde aquí?"- sugirió Richard

"Bien, pónganse en posición…Remus tu está atento a que no se escape ninguno y si se escapa lo rematas"- dijo Elizabeth

"Perfecto"- dijeron todos

"ok, a la cuenta de tres"- dijo Richard- "Una, dos …tres"

Cinco hechizos se dirigieron al claro….cuatro dieron el blando pero el quinto escapo pero no por mucho ya que Remus lanzo su hechizo dieron en el blanco. Segundo después sintieron como si un gancho los estuviera jalando…y aparecieron en las afueras del bosque.

"Felicidades…..consiguieron ganarnos, por poco pero lo han logrado"- dijo Andrew.

"Además, no sé desde donde nos estuvieron vigilando pero era un buen sitio"- dijo Frederick.

" Y la forma en que desaparecieron cuando se dieron cuenta que era una trampa….fue impresionante"- dijo Lucia

"¿Cómo lo han hecho?"- pregunto Malcom. Entre todos les contaron mientras descansaban.

"Son buenos, muy bueno y estoy segura que llegaran a ser los mejores…..sobre todo Remus y Elizabeth a pesar de ser los mas pequeños"- dijo Elaine

"Gracias Elaine…..después de todo algo nos debía de haber enseñado Andrew"- contesto Elizabeth.

"¿Qué estas insinuando, enana?"- Pregunto Andrew aparentando estar enojado.

"Yo….nada, Andrew….como crees que yo podría decir algo en tu contra"

"JAJAJAAJA"- rieron todos.

* * *

><p>Los aprendices regresaron a sus cuartos en donde empacaron todo pues al día siguiente regresaban con sus familias…..todos están tristes por sus partidas pero se consolaban con la promesa que había hecho, incluyendo sus maestros, de estar en contacto y ayudarse siempre.<p>

* * *

><p><em>20 de mayo de 1979<em>

_Kent, Inglaterra_

_12:00 hrs_

Todo se encontraba en relativa calma en la residencia Lupin. La Sra. Lupin se encontraba en su hogar preparando la comida para ella y su esposo que regresaría en cualquier momento a la casa. De hecho, fue así….a los poco minutos, el ser Lupin llego a la casa, saludo a su esposa y subió a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa y poner algo más fresco para estar en la casa.

El Sr. Lupin se sentó en el comedor donde su esposa había servido la comida y ambos se dispusieron a comer. Llevaban diez minutos comiendo cuando alguien toco la puerta. El Sr. Lupin se levanto de la mesa y se dispuso a ver quien había tocado la puerta….cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa…frente a él se encontraban tres personas…un adulto y dos niños.

"Buenas Tardes, Sr. Lupin"- dijo Elizabeth

"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN USTED EN MI CASA?"

"Vinimos de visita, Sr. Lupin"- dijo Shion

"¿DE VISITA? Y UN DEMONIO…..COMO SE LES OCURRE VENIR A MI CASA Y ADEMAS TRAER A ESE MOSNTRUO CON USTEDES"

"Se lo advierto Sr. Lupin…..no colme mi paciencia"- dijo un poco enojada Elizabeth.

Los gritos del Sr. Lupin había llamado la atención de la Sra. Lupin….sobre todo cuando había nombrado a un monstruo, pues era como llamaba a su hijo…por lo que se acerco a la puerta de la casa para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

"…..FUERA DE MI CASA, HE DICHO"

"Sr. Lupin, más vale que se tranquilice pues como le dije la ocasión anterior yo no soy tan paciente como ella"- dijo Shion muy enojado porque estaba insultando a Remus y Elizabeth, sobre todo al primero. Debido a su enojo sus ojos se empezaron a tornear negros.

"¿Usted…usted es…..usted es un vampiro?"- dijo el Sr. Lupin temblando en la entrada de su casa.

"Si lo soy…..y también soy el tutor de ambos niños….así que no le conviene colmarme la paciencia"- dijo Shion

En ese momento la Sra. Lupin no pudo soportar más la situación, además de estar impactada por la revelación de Shion, y se desmayo dando un golpe seco en el suelo. El Sr. Lupin se acerco rápidamente a su esposa para ver si se encontraba bien mientras Remus, Elizabeth y Shion entraban a la casa para cumplir su misión.

Los tres subieron a la habitación de Remus y empezaron a empacar todas las cosas que Remus quería conservar con él. Una vez terminado, Elizabeth y Remus se acerco al cuarto que era de Rose Ann y tomaron una foto de ella junto con algunas cosas para que Remus las tuviera como recuerdo de su hermana.

Una vez que terminaron, los tres bajaron al primer piso donde se encontraban los Sr. Lupin en la sala. La Sra. Lupin ya estaba consciente de nuevo, aunque sentada en el sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás y un paño en la frente. Cuando el Sr. Lupin vio a Remus entrando en la sala, se abalanzo sobre él.

"COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A ESTA CASA, MALDITO MONSTRUO….MIRA LO QUE LE OCASIONASTE A TU MADRE….OJALA HUBIERAS MUERTO TU Y NO TU HERMANA…."- el Sr. Lupin escupió cada palabra que salía de boca totalmente enojado.

Remus no contesto, solo bajo la cabeza. Sabía que su padre reaccionaria así pero tampoco que llegara a ese extremo. Antes de que alguien más hablara, se un oyó un gruñido que helo la sangre de los ahí presentes. El Sr. Lupin giro la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Shion enseñándole los colmillos y gruñéndole. Elizabeth no sabía muy bien qué hacer y Remus estaba en shock. Elizabeth reacciono y cogió la mano de Shion para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

"Shion…..por favor…no hagas esto mas difícil"- le dijo Elizabeth.

"Remus no tiene la culpa…y como le vuelva a alzar la voz, le aseguro que le hare un visita"- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica en su cara.

Remus, a pesar de la situación, sonrió pues sabía que Shion era capaz de hacerlo. Remus, Elizabeth y Shion salieron de la casa de los Lupin para no regresar más si podían evitarlo.

* * *

><p><em>22 de mayo de 1979<em>

_Londres, Inglaterra_

_13:00 hrs_

Durante los siguientes días, Remus y Elizabeth estuvieron un poco deprimidos por la situación vivida en la casa de los papas de Remus, sobre todo el primero. Al verlos así, Shion junto con Baltazar y Ángel decidieron llevarlos a pasear para que se distrajeran y olvidaran el accidente.

"¿A dónde vamos?"- pregunto ilusionada Elizabeth, ya que los mayores le dijeron que se vistieran con ropa muggle, cómoda y fresca.

"Ya lo van a ver"- dijo Shion- "Ahora tómense fuerte de nosotros, nos vamos a desaparecer"

"Está bien"- dijo Remus

Los cinco aparecieron en una casa, muy bien amueblada pero sencilla.

"Bien, aquí pueden dejar lo que no van a ocupar en el parque de atracciones"- dijo Baltazar.

"¿Vamos a un parque de atracciones?"- preguntaron Remus y Elizabeth muy sorprendidos

"Si, es uno muggle así que tengan cuidado con hacer magia"- dijo Ángel

"SIIIII"-gritaron los niños emocionados.

Fue un día estupendo, ninguno tuvo que esperar en ninguna fila, ya que Baltazar había comprado un Fast Pass para cada uno de ello. Los cinco se subieron a todos los juegos. Fue un día para recordar, el mejor en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>13 de junio de 1979<em>

_Londres, Inglaterra_

_09:00 hrs_

Remus despertó de repente, al notar que lago mojado le caía en la cara insistentemente. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió a Elizabeth y Baltazar, quienes les estaban aventando agua en la cara. Al girar un poco la cara se dio cuenta que también estaban Ángel, Shion, Heero, Brian, Jared y Anabel en la habitación. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que está colgado en la pared y se sorprendió al ver que eran las 9:00 hrs.

- "Remus… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"- dijo Elizabeth mientras abrazaba a Remus.

- "¿Queee? Ah sí, es verdad…..hoy es mi cumpleaños…gracias Liz"- dijo sonriendo.

- "Toma no es gran cosa pero te dará muchos beneficios, de lo aseguro…..es una reliquia familiar"- dijo Elizabeth.

- "¿De verdad es una reliquia familia?"- pregunto Remus

- "Si"- contesto Elizabeth

- "Entonces no puedo aceptarlo"- dijo Remus

- "Remus, en serio acéptalo…..además como te dije te dará muchos beneficios.

Remus abrió el papel de regalo y se encontró con una caja de madera decorada con algunas runas. Al abrir la caja se encontró con un precioso y extraño collar color miel (ver foto en profile).

"Es una piedra lunar mágica…..con ella vas a poder tener mayor control sobre tu lobo interior y te servirá algún día si decides entrenarse como licántropo, lobito"- le explico Elizabeth.

"Vaya….no sé qué decir…..muchas gracias Liz"- dijo sorprendido.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Remus…..lo digo en nombre de los siete….nuestro regalo nos están especial como el de Elizabeth pero esperamos que te guste"- dijo Ángel entregándole un paquete.

"Muchas gracias no se hubieran molestado"- dijo Remus

"No es molestia"- dijo Shion

De pronto se escucho un ¡plop!... Y apareció un paquete sobre las piernas de Remus junto con un sobre. Remus tomo el sobre y lo abrió…..dentro había una postal de felicitación.

_Feliz Cumpleaños Lobito!_

_¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Cómo te están tratando Elizabeth y su familia? Bueno, supongo que todo está bien ya que no he recibido quejas tuyas. _

_Pero a lo que iba, te mando tu regalo de cumpleaños y espero que te guste…es una piedra mágica muy extraña que tiene muchas propiedad curativas y creí que te podría servir con tu problemita peludo. _

_Te quería regalar algo especial en esta ocasión y espero que te sirva y te guste. De nuevo Feliz Cumpleaños. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, igual que Liz. _

_Saludos, _

_Andrew_

Remus tomo el paquete y lo abrió…..dentro estaba un preciosa piedra que parecía una luna llena.

* * *

><p>Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, estaba sirviendo su comida a unas personas cuando llegaron nueve misterioso personas….todos llevaban capas negras con las capuchas sobre sus caras. Las nueves personas atravesaron el bar y fueron a la parte trasera del mismo donde estaba la entrada del Callejón Diagon.<p>

Antes de entrar, los nueve personajes bajaron sus capuchas revelando su identidad…eran Heero, Jared, Brian, Shion, Ángel, Baltazar, Anabel, Remus y Elizabeth….los nueve entraron al Callejón.

Después de entrar al Callejón se separaron, Heero y Shion fueron hacia la librería Flourish y Blotts…Jared y Brian a la tienda de ingredientes de pociones…..Ángel y Baltazar…..hacia la tienda de Quidditch…Anabel, Remus y Elizabeth se quedaron juntos paseando por el Callejón en busca de algo interesante que comprar.

Los tres niños fueron primero con Madame Malkine a comprar algunas capas puesto que las que tenían les quedaban chicas, sobre todo a Elizabeth y Remus. Luego decidieron ir a la heladería por un helado para cada uno.

Los tres se encontraban caminando hasta la heladería cuando Anabel dijo:

"Entonces, Remus ¿Qué tal te la estas pasando en tu cumpleaños?"

"Muy bien, gracias…no esperaba que lo festejáramos todos juntos"

"Oooh como crees que no lo íbamos a festejar….ahora eres parte de la familia''- replico Anabel

"Gracias…no sabes no que significa para mi"- dijo Remus muy emocionado

"No hay problema"

Pasaron cerca de una hora desde que se separaron de los demás, los tres habían entrado a varias tiendas y comprado varias cosas…..no dejando que Remus pagara nada puesto que era su cumpleaños…para enojo de Remus.

"Pero chicas….en serio se los agradezco mucho pero al menos dejen pagar algo"- dijo Remus.

"No, Remus…hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que no vas a pagar nada"- dijo Anabel

"Y no intentes no escoger nada para que no paguemos porque te conozco y se cuando algo te llama la atención, así que de todos modos lo vamos a comprar"- dijo Elizabeth

"Pero….."

"Pero nada"- dijo Anabel

"Estoy de acuerdo con Anabel, Remus"- dijo Elizabeth

En ese momento Elizabeth choco contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. Elizabeth se levanto rápidamente y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

"Lo siento, no te he…visto"- termino con un susurro. Frente a ella se encontraba un niño de cabello negro y ojos avellanas…..muy parecido a una foto donde salía su padre biológico.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	19. Heredero de Gryffindor

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIX: "Heredero de Gryffindor"<strong>

_13 de junio de 1979_

_Callejón Diagon, Londres_

_13:00 hrs_

En ese momento Elizabeth choco contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. Elizabeth se levanto rápidamente y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

"Lo siento, no te he…visto"- termino con un susurro. Frente a ella se encontraba un niño de cabello negro y ojos avellanas…..muy parecido al hombre que salía en una foto que tenía su madre donde salía su padre biológico….pero ese detalle Elizabeth no lo sabía.

El chico frente a ella era delgado, mas o menos de la estatura de Remus con el pelo negro azcabache indomable. Sus ojos eran de color avellana.

"No, ha sido mi culpa por no mirar por donde iba"- dijo el chico mientras levantaba la cabeza.

"¿Te has roto algo?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"No nada y ¿tu?- pregunto el chico

"No, estoy bien"- respondió Elizabeth. Remus y Anabel se acercaron a ambos para ver que había pasado.

"Princesa, ¿te encuentras, bien? ¿Te lastimaste algo? ¿necesitas que vaya por ayuda? ¿debo avisar a…?""- empezó a preguntar Anabel sin parar

"Basta!... te lo agradezco mucho pero estoy bien"- contesto Elizabeth

"¿Segura?"- pregunto Remus

"Por supuesto, Lobito"- contesto Elizabeth

"Bien…entonces ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?"- dijo Anabel

"¿Mi nuevo amigo?...aaaa…. la verdad aun no le he preguntado su nombre"- Elizabeth se voltea hacia el chico quien esta sorprendido por la forma tan rápida de hablar de los tres -"Entonces….. ¿Cómo te llamas?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Mi nombre es James, James Potter"- contesto el chico

"Mucho gusto James…"- dijo Elizabeth- "….pero dime qué haces solo en Callejón….no creo que tus papas hayan dejado a un niño de 9 anos solo en el Callejón"

"Lo mismo puedo decir"- contesto James

"Puedes ser pero en mi caso vengo con mi hermana que tiene 16 años….así que no estoy sola"- replico Elizabeth

"Está bien…me perdí….cuando pasamos cerca de la tienda de Quidditch me acerque para ver los nuevo productos y me aleje de mis padres….cuando quise regresar con ellos, los había perdido entre la multitud"- conto James

"Bien, en ese caso no te molestara acompañarnos durante nuestro paseo"- dijo Remus

"No, supongo que no"- dijo James

"Perfecto, en ese caso en marcha"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Anabel negaba con la cabeza.

Los chicos empezaron a pasear por todo el Callejón Diagon terminando de ver las tiendas y comprando cosas que les gustaban. James no tenía mucho dinero con el pero eso no importo ya que Elizabeth y Anabel pagaron por todos, antes las protestas de James y Remus, calmándose el primero cuando saco la promesa de ambas chicas que en cuando vieran a sus padres, James les podía regresar el dinero que gastaron en el.

* * *

><p>Después de una hora, los chicos estaban cansado por lo que decidieron ir a la heladería por un helado cada uno y descansar un rato ahí. Los cuatro pidieron sus helados, pagando Anabel por todo, y se sentaron en una de las mesas a seguir platicando mientras descansaban. Los cuatro estaban muy relajando y divertidos cuando se escucho un grito.<p>

"¡JAMES!...Oh gracias a Merlín que estas bien…. ¿Dónde habías estado?"- dijo una mujer mientras se acercaba a James y lo abrazaba.

"Mama, estoy bien….no te preocupes"- dijo James

"James Charlus Potter, ¿en que estabas pensando al separarte de nosotros?"- dijo un hombre.

"Papa, yo…yo"- dijo James

"Sr. Potter, James no lo hizo a posta simplemente que la multitud lo arrastro un poco alejando de ustedes y después no los pudo encontrar"- dijo Elizabeth saliendo al auxilio de James.

"¿Es eso cierto, James?"- dijo el hombre

"Si papa"- contesto James

"Bien….pero eso no explica que haces aquí comiendo un helado tranquilo de la vida''- dijo el hombre

"Eso es mi culpa, Sr. Potter…vine hoy con mis hermanos pequeños a hacer una compras cuando mi hermana choco con James… así que le sugerimos que nos acompañara para que no estuviera solo en el Callejón….primero terminamos nuestra compras puesto no sabíamos cuanto íbamos a tardar en encontrarlos, y después vinimos aquí para no estar moviendonos de lugar y que ustedes no encontraran a James"- contesto Anabel.

"Ya veo, muy inteligente de su parte Srita"- contesto el hombre.

"Gracias Sr"- contesto Anabel

"De nuevo, les agradezco mucho que cuidaran de mi hijo pero nos tenemos que retirar"- dijo el hombre- "si pueda hacer algo por ustedes…."

"Papa, espera no nos podemos ir aun"- dijo James

"¿Por qué, James?"- pregunto el hombre

"Porque tienes que pagarles todo lo que gastaron en mi"- contesto James

"Eso no es necesario Sr. Potter…."- empezaron a decir Anabel y Elizabeth

"No, si es necesario…. además ese fue el acuerdo"- dijo James muy serio

"Está bien, James"- contestaron ambas

"Entonces, ¿de cuánto es la suma que debo pagar?"- dijo el hombre

"No es mucha, Sr Potter….solamente gastamos 20 galeones"- dijo Elizabeth

"Eso no es cierto….yo hice las sumas mientras comprábamos….y gastaron 80 galeones en mis cosas"-repuso James

"Tanto James….por Merlín que compraste"- dijo el hombre

"Es cierto que gastamos eso pero los dulces te dijimos que te los ibas a regalar, los pulseras fueron un regalo de Elizabeth para todos….por lo que solamente quedan 40 galeones, 20 para cada una de nosotras"- dijo Anabel.

"Bien, pero no me agrada los términos"- dijo James

"Muy bien Sritas, de nuevo gracias por cuidar a mi hijo…..aquí está el dinero que gastaron"- dijo el hombre

"No ha sido nada, Sr. Potter"- dijo Anabel

"Perfecto, en ese caso despide James"- dijo el hombre

"Gracias de nuevo a los tres….espero verlos pronto"- dijo James

"Nosotros también, James"- dijo Remus

"Hasta luego, James"- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

"Adiós, James"- dijo Anabel.

James y sus papas se alejaron dejando en la heladería a Remus, Elizabeth y Anabel, quienes se reunieron a con los demás después de un rato.

* * *

><p><em>14 de junio de 1979<em>

_Castillo de Heero, Reino Vampírico, Europa_

_22:00 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba dormida en su habitación pero estaba teniendo un sueno un tanto inquieto pues se estaba moviendo mucho en su cama. En el sueno, se encontraba frente un viejo castillo que se le hacía familiar….sin embargo no lo pudo apreciar por mucho tiempo, ya que una fuerte atracción la hizo caminar rápidamente dentro del castillo….una vez dentro siguió sintiendo la misma atracción pero con más fuerza, la cual la guiaba hacia unas puertas enormes….las puertas se abrieron y dieron lugar a una gran comedor…detrás de todas las mesas se encontraban cuatro personas. Elizabeth se acerco a ellos….al estar cerca de ellos, una de las mujeres dio un paso adelante y hablo.

"Elizabeth, tu eres nuestra heredera pero tienes una fuerte carga sobre tu hombros, tienes miedo de no poder a cumplir las promesas que hiciste a tu familia y a veces pierdes la fe por todo lo que has vivido pero recuerda la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, intenta recuperar la fe en todo y todo momento de tu vida, esta es nuestra armas más fuerte, tu eres buena y sabes que tal vez tengas que arriesgar tu vida para salvar a otros"- dijo la mujer.

"Lo sé y estoy dispuesta"- contesto Elizabeth. La mujer sonrió igual que los dos hombres y la mujer que estaban detrás de ella.

"Eres una buena heredera"- dijo la mujer

"¿Buena heredera de quien?"- dijo Elizabeth

"De nosotros"- dijo uno de los hombres

"¿Y quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hupplepuff"- contesto el otro hombre.

Elizabeth se levanto en su habitación con la respiración un poco agitada.

"¿Qué demonios se significa eso?"- pregunto al aire.

* * *

><p><em>18 de junio de 1979<em>

_Castillo de Heero, Reino Vampirico, Europa_

_19:00 hrs_

"¡¿Qué?"- dijeron todos a la vez

"Por favor ¿nos podrías explicar eso?"- pregunto interesado Remus, Anabel estaba a su lado con cara de interés.

"Bueno, como les dije…hace tres días tuve un sueño muy extraño….yo entraba a un castillo muy viejo atraída por una fuerte fuerza….después de unos minutos entraba a un gran comedor y ahí estaban dos hombres y dos mujeres…..una de las mujeres se acerco a mí y me dijo que era su heredera, la heredera de todos ellos"- dijo Elizabeth

"Princesa, ¿te dijeron sus nombres?"- pregunto Baltazar

"Si pero no los recuerdo claramente….eran un tanto extraños"- contesto Elizabeth

"Está bien, ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?"- pregunto ANgel

"Salazar Slyalgo, Godric Gryff, Orenda Raveclaw y Helga Hupf…..o algo asi eran sus nombres"- contesto Elizabeth.

"Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff "- dijo Heero

"Si esos eran los nombres"- dijo Elizabeth- "Heero, ¿sabes quiénes son?"

"Si princesa…..son los fundadores de Hogwarts"- contesto Heero

"¿Hogwarts?"- dijo Remus

"Si, es una prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicera en Gran Bretaña….no se sabe su ubicación exacta…pero se sabe que eran poderosos hechiceros de su época"- contesto Brian

"Me estás diciendo que soy la heredera de poderosos hechiceros que fundaron una prestigiosa escuela de magia en Gran Bretaña"- dijo Elizabeth

"Si, no es que es la prestigiosa y famosa de todas, princesa"- dijo Shion

"¿Qué más te dijeron o que mas sucedió?"- dijo Anabel

"A la mañana siguiente me salió una marca en la espalda baja"- dijo Elizabeth

"Nos dejas verla, princesa"- dijo Jared

"Claro, porque no"- dijo Elizabeth. Ella les dio la espalda a todos y se levanto un poco la camisa enseñándoles su marca.

"Es el escudo de Hogwarts"- dijo Heero- "Realmente eres su heredera"

"¿Algo mas, Princesa?"- pregunto Jared

"Si…."- empezó Elizabeth

En ese momento Remus sintió una punzada en la cabeza y se puso la mano en la frente donde había sentido el dolor, miro a la gente que estaba a su alrededor y vio que todos lo estaban viendo con preocupación. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable y empezó a gritar, retorciéndose hasta que se desmayo.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó no estaba en castillo de Heero sino en un paraíso, había un lago y se escuchaban pájaros cantando.<p>

"Esto es el paraíso, ¿estaré muerto?"- dijo Remus al aire

"No, simplemente viniste a visitarme, mi heredero"- dijo un hombre que estaba junto a una mujer.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto Remus

"Mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin y ella es Rowena Ravenclaw, mi esposa"- dijo Salazar

"¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto Remus

"Esta era la única manera que encontramos para poder comunicarnos con ustedes…..tu mi querido Remus eres nuestro heredero, tanto de Salazar como mío, pero debo decir que mas mi heredero que el de Salazar"- dijo Rowena

"Eso no puede ser posible"- dijo Remus

"Lamento no poder explicarte todo adecuadamente pero no tenemos mucho tiempo…..tu y Elizabeth deben buscar al heredero de Gryffindor y convencerlo de vengan a entrenar con nosotros….es muy importante que lo hagan"- dijo Salazar

"Está bien pero….."- empezó Remus

"Hasta pronto, nuestro heredero"- dijeron Salazar y Rowena

* * *

><p>Todo empezó a desaparecer alrededor de Remus y de repente despertó en su habitación tumbado en su cama, y a su alrededor estaban todos.<p>

"Remus, ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Jared

"Si…."- dijo incorporándose- "¿Dónde está Elizabeth?"

"Aquí estoy, ¿Qué sucedió?"- dijo Elizabeth acercándose a la cama.

"Soy el heredero de Slytherin y Ravenclaw….debemos buscar al heredero de Gryffindor, Elizabeth"- dijo Remus

"Lo buscaremos y lo encontraremos, no te preocupes"- contesto Elizabeth

* * *

><p><em>25 de junio de 1979<em>

_Castillo de Heero, Europa_

_23:00 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba en medio de una sala oscura, no veía nada a su alrededor puesto que no había ninguna luz que iluminara la sala. Lo último que recordaba era haber dado las buenas noches a sus tíos, Remus y Anabel e irse a dormir pero ahora se encontraba en esa sala. Creía estar sola hasta que alguien le agarro con fuerza los brazos impidiéndole moverse.

La sala se ilumino y dejaron ver una luz espaciosa. Elizabeth miro a su alrededor y vio que quien le sujetaba era un hombre encapuchado. A su lado derecho había otro hombre encapuchado que sujetaba a Remus….miro a su lado izquierdo y vio a James que también era sujetado por encapuchado, lo cual la sorprendió mucho después de todo que hacia James ahí.

Elizabeth dejo de mirar a James y miro a su alrededor, vio que había más hombres encapuchados que los miraban a través de sus capuchas.

"Maldita sea….."- oyó que decía Remus mientras forcejaba por liberarse- "de seguro se hay introducido en nuestras mentes mientras dormíamos"

"Muy bien, joven veo que es tan inteligente como mi querida Rowena"- dijo una voz que provenía de una zona que no está iluminada en la sala. La persona que había hablado dio unos pasos al frente dejando que la luz lo iluminara- "Bienvenidos a mi morada, jóvenes…..mi nombre es Ethelred"

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Yo solo quería invitaros a una plática entre amigos"- dijo Ethelred

"Oh vaya me sorprendes, conoces el significado de la palabra amigo"- dijo Elizabeth con burla y sarcasmo.

"Pues la verdad, mi querida Elizabeth…..no conozco el significado pero para que quiero amigos si soy el mago más poderoso que existe"- dijo Ethelred

"Oh claro, lo que tu digas pero debo mencionar que te puedo hacer una lista de los que son con creces mas poderosos que tu, Ethelred"- dijo Elizabeth, quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que se tambaleara pero se mantuvo en pie.

"¡Liz!"- dijo Remus preocupado por ella pero Elizabeth le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

"¿Para que nos has traido aquí? Supongo que no es solo para hablar"- dijo James

"Si y ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Quién es ese chico?"- dijo Remus finjiendo no conocer a James.

"Porque ustedes son los únicos que pueden acabar con la oscuridad que va a cubrir al Mundo Magico"- dijo Ethelred

"¿Nosotros? Si solamente somos unos niños, Ethelred"- dijo Elizabeth

"Cierto pero no son niños cualquiera"-dijo Ethelred- "Son los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts"

"¿Herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts?"- pregunto James incrédulo.

"Si, mi oráculo ha leído las estrellas y me ha dicho que esta guerra que esta por empezar lucharan los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts….y en momentos sabremos si son ustedes"- dijo Ethelred

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Si tus amigos y tu no son los herederos de estos magos que lucharan en la guerra simplemente morirán"- dijo Ethelred

"No"- dijo James intentando soltarse

"Pero podría equivocarme ya que los escritos donde aseguran que ustedes son los herederos son muy antiguos así que decidí meterme en sus sueños y asegurarme que eran ustedes…y si es verdad que son ustedes podre acabar con la amenaza de la oscuridad. He aprendido un hechizo muy antiguo de magia negra. Recibirán una fuerte carga de poder y si son los herederos sobrevivirán y les parecerá en el cuerpo la marca de nuestro antepasado, si no lo son morirán.

Ethelred se acerco a James hasta quedar frente a él. Levanto una mano y la puso en la cabeza de James, sujetándola con fuerza y empezó a decir unas palabras en un idioma que Elizabeth conocía un poco pero que no podía enteder gran cosa de los que decía Ethelred. Una luz negra surgió de la mano de Ethelred y rodeo el cuerpo de James, quien empezó a gritar.

Remus y Elizabeth intentaron soltarse para ayudar a su amigo pero era imposible, los encapuchados los sostenían con fuerza. Elizabeth pensó en usar todo su entrenamiento pero recordó las palabras de Anthony _"Nunca le reveles a tu enemigo tu verdadero potencial, puesto que estarás en desventaja….solamente enséñalo cuando vayas acabar con él, si lo ensenas antes podrán sobre aviso a tu enemigo y cambiara su estrategia…..si lo muestras después acabaras muerta o muy mal herida"_. James había caído al suelo de rodillas mientras seguía gritando, Remus y Elizabeth veían como se retorcía de dolor y escuchaban sus gritos desgarradores. Después de unos minutos, la luz desapareció y James quedo a cuatro patas, jadeando. Su pijama estaba desagarrado y vieron que la única herida era en su muñeca derecha de donde resbalaba un hilito de sangre. Ethelred tomo a James del pelo y lo puso de pie, James trato de soltarse pero está muy débil.

Ethelred agarro la mano derecha de James y le subió la manga del pijama dejando al descubierto una marca, el escudo de Gryffindor.

"Entonces eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor"- dijo Ethelred soltando a James, quien no se pudo sostener en pie y cayó al suelo.

Ethelred se acerco a Remus y le puso la mano en la cabeza e hizo lo mismo que había hecho con James. En la sala se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de Remus, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, después de unos minutos Ethelred paro. A Remus le sangraba la frente, Ethelred levanto la cara de Remus y todos pudieron ver el escudo de Ravenclaw.

"El heredero de Rowena Ravenclaw"- dijo Ethelred

Ethelred se acerco, finalmente a Elizabeth e hizo lo mismo que con los otros. A Elizabeth le sangraba la espalda…y ella esta muy preocupada porque sabia que ahí estaba el escudo de Hogwarts. Ethelred rompió lo que quedaba de la camisa del pijama dejando al descubierto un tatuaje de una serpiente enrollada en si misma y con pose altanera.

"La heredera de Salazar Slytherin"- dijo Ethelred con sorpresa puesto que esperaba que apareciera ese tatuaje- "Son los únicos que pueden acabar con el bando de la oscuridad aunque no por mucho tiempo porque van a morir hoy"- dijo riéndose.

"Intente despertarse, es la única forma de que todo esto acabe"- dijo Elizabeth

Pero ninguno era capaz de despertarse. Ethelred apunto a Elizabeth con su varita.

- " ¡Crucio!"- dijo Ethelred

Elizabeth vio como el rayo rojo se acercaba a ella y sintió cuando le impacto en el pecho. Empezó a sentir como sin mil cuchillas ardientes empezaban a clavarse en su cuerpo pero no grito…..no le iba a dar el gusto a ese ser. Ethelred paro el hechizo y Elizabeth cayó de rodillas.

"Despierten"- dijo Remus

"Estoy harto de tonterías"- dijo Ethelred y apunto a James con su varita pero en ese momento desapareció- "No importa solamente alargo su vida un poco mas…ahora habrá más diversión para ustedes dos"

* * *

><p>Mientras en el castillo se pusieron en alerta al escuchar un fuerte golpe provenía de los cuartos de Elizabeth y Remus. Heero, Jared, Shion, Brian, Ángel, Baltazar, Anabel y algunos miembros de la guardia real corrieron a los cuartos de los chicos.<p>

Cuando entraron al cuarto de Elizabeth, la vieron que se removía en su cama inquieta y con la ropa desgarrada en diferentes partes.

"¿Qué les pasa?"- pregunto Anabel

"¿Qué son esas marcas?"- pregunto Ángel

"Alguien debió meterse en sus sueños"- dijo Brian- "debemos despertarlos ahora. Jared, Heero, Shion vayan al cuarto de Remus y si se encuentra igual traerlo aquí"

Heero, Jared, Shion y algunos de los guardias fueron al cuarto de Remus y regresaron a los pocos segundos con Remus en brazos.

"Colocarlo junto a Elizabeth"- dijo Brian. Así lo hizo Shion- "Despertarlos, no importa cómo pero despertarlos"

Después de unos segundos ambos se levantaron de golpe quedando sentados en la cama. Remus y Elizabeth se voltearon a ver.

"James"- ambos dijeron antes que caer desmayados.

* * *

><p><em>27 de junio de 1979<em>

_Valle de Godric, Inglaterra_

_12:00 hrs_

Remus, Elizabeth y Anabel se aparecieron en el valle de Godric. Los tres iban vestidos de negros con capas negras con las capuchas levantadas. Empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la casa de los Potters, levantando miradas sospechosas a su paso.

Rapidamente, los tres llegaron a lo alto de la colina donde se encontraba la mansión Potter. Los tres entraron a la propiedad y tocaron la puerta. Esperaron a que los atendieran. Pasados unos segundos, se abrió la puerta revelando a una pequeña criatura con las orejas puntiagudas, ojos saltones.

"Buenos Tardes, señores. ¿A quienes buscan?"- dijo la criatura con la voz chillona

"Buenas Tardes. Nos gustaría tener una audiencia con Lord y Lady Potter, si es posible"- dijo Elizabeth

"Por supuesto. Pott avisara a los amos"- dijo Pott

"Gracias Pott"- dijo Remus

Los tres esperaron fuera de la casa durante unos segundos tras los cuales apareció una mujer.

"Buenas Tardes, Señores. Pott me dijo que querían una audiencia con mi esposo y conmigo"- dijo Lady Potter.

"Es correcto, Lady Potter. A mí y mis acompañantes nos gustaría tener una audiencia con usted y Lord Potter de ser posible"- dijo Elizabeth

"Por supuesto, pasen por favor"- dijo Lady Potter

"Muchas Gracias, Lady"- dijo Anabel

Los cuatro entraron al recibidor de la mansión. Lady Potter se adelanto un poco y le dijo a Pott que buscara a su esposo.

"Bien Caballeros, si son tan amables de seguirme"- dijo Lady Potter.

Elizabeth, Remus y Anabel la siguieron sin decir nada sobre el hecho que asumió que todos eran hombres. Entraron a una sala muy bien decorada y un tanto elegante.

"¿Desean algo de tomar o picar, señores?"- dijo Lady Potter

"No muchas gracias, Lady Potter"- dijo Remus

"Bien, ¿desean colgar sus capas en el perchero?"

"Muchas Gracias, Lady pero no es necesario"- repuso Anabel

"Bien"

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que Lord Potter ingreso a la habitación.

"Muy bien caballeros, aquí estoy…. ¿Cuál es motivo de la audiencia?"- dijo Lord Potter

"Buenas Tardes Lord Potter…por lo visto le gusta ir directo al grano"- dijo Elizabeth

"Si, así es pero me disculpo por mi impulsividad…Buenas Tardes, Señores"- dijo Lord Potter.

"Disculpa aceptaba, Lord"- dijo Anabel

"Muchas gracias….les gustaría quitarse las capuchas para poder saber con quienes estoy hablando"- dijo Lord Potter

"Eso no es posible, Lord Potter"- dijo Remus

"Sin embargo, podemos darles nuestros nombres, si así lo desea Lord Potter"- dijo Elizabeth antes de que Lord Potter pudiera protestar.

"No me agrada la idea pero está bien"-

"Perfecto….."- dijo Elizabeth- "…..a mi derecha se encuentra Lord Muldoon…- los Potter se sorprendieron a escuchar el apellido ya que era una antigua y poderosa familia que había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo- "…..a mí izquierda se encuentra Lady Van der Rue… y mi nombre es Lady Masen"- termino Elizabeth sorprendiendo aun mas a los Potter-"…..como podrá entender no es seguro que mostremos nuestros rostros, Lord Potter"

"Claro, Milady….la comprendo"- dijo Lord Potter- "….como ustedes sabrán yo soy Lord Charlus Potter y mi esposa es Lady Dorothea Potter"

"Mucho gusto, Lords"- dijeron Remus, Anabel y Elizabeth

"Ahora hechas las presentaciones, me gustaría iniciar con el tema que nos ataje en esta audiencia si no es molestia"- dijo Elizabeth

"No, claro que no es molestia Milady"- dijo Lord Potter

"Perfecto…nos gustaría hablar sobre el joven Lord Potter"- dijo Anabel

"¿Qué quieren hablar sobre mi hijo?"- pregunto Lady Potter

"Tranquila Lady Potter, no es nada malo….simplemente nos gustaría hacer algunas preguntas sobre el"- dijo Elizabeth

"Está bien, Milady"- dijo Lord Potter

"Perfecto…primero que nada nos gustaría saber si ayer por la madrugada su hijo se levanto agitado y con la ropa desgarrada"- dijo Elizabeth

"Como sabe usted eso…. ¿ustedes lo provocaron?"- dijo Lady Potter enojada

"No olvide con quienes está hablando Lady Potter…."- dijo Elizabeth- "…pero contestando a su pregunta, no nosotros no lo provocamos"

"Lamento el comportamiento de mi esposa, Milady…..en cuanto a su pregunta…nuestro hijo se levanto ayer en la madrugada agitada y con la ropa desgarrada….sin embargo, no nos quiso explicar el por qué de su estado"- dijo Lord Potter

"No se preocupe Lord Potter, es comprensible en comportamiento de su esposa"- dijo Remus

"Gracias, Milord"

"En cuanto a su hijo, nos gustaría hablar con el de ser posible"-dijo Elizabeth

"Por supuesto, Milady…en seguida mando a Pott a buscarlo"

"Gracias Lord Potter"- contesto Elizabeth

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que cinco minutos después oyeron los pasos de alguien acercándose a la sala.

"Papa me hablaste…por cierto unos árboles volvieron a caer sobre el claro y he tenido que venir caminando ya que era un poco peligroso venir volando en la escoba…"- dijo James sin darse cuenta que su padre no estaba solo- "…..no te enfades pero… ¿Quién son ellos?"

"James, la educación"

"Lo siento… Buenas Tardes, Señores….mi nombre es James Potter"

"No se preocupe Joven Lord Potter…. es un placer conocerlo…nuestros nombres son Lord Mudloon, Lady Van der Rue y Lady Masen"- dijo Elizabeth

"El placer es todo mío, MiLady"

"Joven Lord, estamos aquí debido a un sueño que tuvo la madrugada de ayer"- dijo Anabel

"Si gusta sentarse Joven Lord y hablar con nosotros"- dijo Remus

"Por supuesto, Milord". James tomo asiento junto a sus padres.

"Joven Lord ¿tiene algo que contarnos sobre el sueño?"- dijo Elizabeth

"¿El sueño fue real?"- pregunto James

"Me temo que si, Joven Lord"- dijo Elizabeth- "pero aun no ha contestado mi pregunta, joven Lord"

"Solo fue un sueño, Milady"

"No fue solo un sueño….porque esa marca que está en tu cuerpo no estaría ahí, si fuera solo un sueno…..porque si solo hubiese sido un sueno tu ropa no estaría desgarrada cuando despertaste, ¿verdad?"- dijo Elizabeth

"Pero eso quiere decir que Elizabeth la torturaron una maldición Cruciatus"- contesto James

"Cierto…"- contesto Remus antes de que Anabel pudiera decir nada- "….Ethelred se metió en sus sueños, quiso matarlos y ahora los busca a los tres porque son una amenaza para el"

"Todos en un determinado momento de nuestra vida tenemos que tomar una gran decisión sobre qué camino tomar. Tenemos la opción del camino fácil, donde no sufriremos mucho en la vida pero siempre nos quedara la duda de 'y si hubiera tomado el otro camino'. También tenemos la opción del camino correcto, en el sufriremos y lloraremos lagrimas de sangre pero al final del día estaremos orgullosos de haber tomado ese camino"- dijo Elizabeth

"Ahora ha llegado el momento de que tu decidas James... no tienes que luchar en lo que se avecina pero te aseguro que Ethelred no descansara hasta acabar con los tres"- continuo Remus.

"Entonces James, ¿Qué decides? ¿tomaras el camino fácil o el correcto?"- dijo Elizabeth

"¿Qué decidieron los otros?"- pregunto James

"No James, la decisión es tuya y no debes basar tu juicio en las decisiones de los demás"- dijo Anabel

"Bien…en ese caso escojo el camino correcto aunque tenga que sufrir y derramar lagrimas de sangre"

"Perfecto…entonces ¿vendrás con nosotros?"- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo aunque los Potter no se dieron cuenta.

"Si"- contesto James

"Pero hijo, tu no …"- dijo Dorothea

"Mama, yo ya tome mi decisión…..ahora la pregunta es ¿me apoyan o no?"- dijo James

"Por supuesto que sí, hijo"- dijo Charlus

"Gracias papa"

"¿Por cuanto tiempo se lo llevaran?"- pregunto Charlus

"Regresaran antes de que ingrese a Hogwarts….que tan antes depende el"- contesto Elizabeth

"Bien…..en ese caso ayudaremos a empacar a nuestro hijo y en unos días les avisaremos para que se lo lleven, Lady Masen - dijo Charlus

"Creo que no entendió Lord Potter…..su hijo viene con nosotros hoy mismo…..es muy importante que inicie su entrenamiento y que este resguardado de Ethelred"

"Ya veo, entonces denos algunos minutos para despedirnos, Lady Masen"

"Por supuesto, Lord Potter…..tienen tres horas. En ese instante vendremos por él y nos lo llevaremos"- dijo Elizabeth

"Muchas Gracias, Lady Masen"

"No creo deba agradecerme, después de todo me estoy llevando a su hijo"- dijo Elizabeth

"Aun así, Lady Masen"

"En ese caso, no ha sido nada Lord Potter"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	20. Herederos de Hogwarts

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XX: "Heredero de Hogwarts"<strong>

_29 de junio de 1979_

_Refugio de los fundadores_

_08:00 hrs_

Remus, Elizabeth y James se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones cómodamente cuando fueron despertados de golpe por sus entrenadores.

"Pero qué demonios…."- dijo Remus

"Buenos días herederos"- dijo Salazar

"En qué demonios estaban pensando al despertarnos así"- dijo muy enojada Elizabeth

"Princesa, debes estar siempre atenta a lo que te rodea, incluso cuando estas dormida….nunca sabes cuándo pueden atacarte"- dijo Godric

"Entonces, sugieres que nunca duerma"- dijo Elizabeth

"No pero que aprendas a estar alerta en todo momento"- dijo Rowena

"Es decir, estoy alerta pero no descanso"- dijo Elizabeth

"No princesa….lo que ellos quieren decir es que descanses pero que dejes a tu magia detentar amigos y enemigos y actuar en consecuencia de ellos"- dijo Helga

"Bien, ¿pero cómo vamos a llegar a hacer eso?"- dijo James

"Con entrenamiento, James"- dijo Godric

"Bien, ahora vayan a ducharse para poder desayunar"- dijo Rowena

Remus, Elizabeth y James se levantaron y se fueron a tomar una ducha y a cambiarse. Después fueron al comedor a desayunar y finalmente se dirigieron al piso de arriba donde había una gran y hermosa biblioteca. Allí estaban los fundadores, quienes sonrieron al verlos. Los chicos se sentaron frente a ellos.

"Hoy seguiremos con el entrenamiento…."- dijo Rowena- "….la primera lección de hoy: deben mostrar su inteligencia, pero se preguntaran ¿Cómo?"

"Pues muy sencillo, en esta biblioteca hay libros de Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Artes Oscuras, Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Aritmancia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Runas Antiguas, Historia de la Magia, Herbologia, Astronomía. Tienen dos semanas para aprenderse todos estos libros"- dijo Salazar

"QUE! Están locos, deben haber cientos de libros aquí"- dijo Elizabeth

"Exacto, además yo voy en desventaja"- dijo James

"¿Eso por qué?"- pregunto Helga

"Porque ellos son herederos de Rowena, y todos saben que ella era la inteligente del grupo"- dijo James

"Cierto James pero eso no quiere decir que los demás sean tontos sino que yo ponía más énfasis en el conocimiento"- dijo Rowena

"Ya veo"- dijo James

"Bueno aclaro el punto continuemos…..después de esas dos semanas vendremos y les haremos un examen de cada una de las materias de los libros que hay aquí. Chicos, esto no es un castigo sino que es necesarios que estén preparados….el enemigo es inteligente y sabe muchas cosas que ustedes desconocen"- dijo Godric

"Además, la inteligencia es un privilegio y deben desarrollarla"- dijo Salazar

"Salazar tiene razón, esta es su lección 'la inteligencia es un privilegio'"- dijo Rowena

Los fundadores se marcharon y dejaron a los chicos a solas en biblioteca para que estudiaran los libros.

* * *

><p>Durante las dos semanas siguientes, los chicos no habían dejado de estudiar ni un segundo, comían mientras estudiaban…por las noches no dormían. Cuando pasaron las dos semanas, los fundadores entraron a la biblioteca y sonrieron al verlos estudiando tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que estaban ahí.<p>

"Buenos días herederos"- dijo Salazar bastante alto haciendo que los chicos se sobresaltaran.

"Ha llegado de presentar los exámenes…..cada examen se compone de 30 preguntas, tienen dos horas para contestar cada examen y un descanso de una media hora entre cada uno de ellos….el primer examen será Pociones"- dijo Rowena

Rowena hizo un movimiento con la mano y aparecieron tres mesas con sus respectivas sillas en la que apareció una hoja con preguntas.

"Suerte herederos"- dijo Helga antes de salir todos para dejar a los chicos presentar el examen.

* * *

><p>Una vez que terminaron todos los exámenes (30 horas después), Helga se acerco a los chicos.<p>

"Mis niños, vayan a dormir se lo merecen"- dijo Helga

"Está bien Helga"- dijo Elizabeth

Los tres se fueron a su habitación donde se durmieron a penas toco su cara la almohada.

* * *

><p><em>04 de agosto de 1979<em>

_Refugio de los Fundadores_

_11:00hrs_

Siete personas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la laguna que había en cerca del refugio. Desde lejos se podía ver que era cuatro adultos junto con tres niños, dos niños y una niña. Los siete se encontraban platicando mientras reían de algún comentario de uno de ellos.

"Bien chicos….iniciemos el entrenamiento de hoy"- dijo Godric

"Pero…"- dijo Elizabeth en protesta.

"Pero nada, ya es hora…..como les está diciendo el día de hoy vamos a empezar con un poco de meditación…..con ella vamos a poder llegar a su núcleo mágico para poder liberarlo y que puedan empezar a platicar magia sin varita…lo cual les será muy útil en un futuro"- dijo Rowena

"Lo haremos de uno por uno para poder controlar la situación en caso de que suceda algo"- dijo Godric

"Además de que uno de nosotros los guiaremos"- dijo Helga

"¿Alguna duda?"- pregunto Salazar

"Si…. ¿Quién va primero?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Jajaja, el primero será James"- dijo Salazar

James se acerco y se coloco enfrente de Godric como le indicaron. Godric coloco sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de James y empezó a murmurar algunas palabras.

"Bien, ahora relájate y trata de acceder a tu mente…..una vez que estés ahí, busca una fuente y es donde reside tu poder"- dijo Godric

"Ok"- contesto James

En esta posición se mantuvieron cerca de treinta minutos después de los cuales ambos se despertaron del trance en el que estaban.

"Imposible"- dijo Godric

"Godric, ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Rowena

"Es imposible Rowena"

"GODRIC"- grito Salazar mientras los zarandeaba un poco

"Tiene herencia angelical"- contesto Godric después de enfocar su vista en la de Salazar.

"QUEEEE"- dijeron los fundadores

"Interesante"- dijeron Remus y Elizabeth

"¿Interesante? Hay dicho, ¿saben cuándo fue la última vez que en algún mago se despertó la herencia angelical?"- dijo Rowena

"Si…."- contesto Remus

"Hace cerca de tres años"- completo Elizabeth

"De que hablan, fue hace mucho tiempo"- dijo Helga

"No Helga fue hace tres años"- dijo Remus

"Explíquense"- dijo Salazar

"Fue hace tres años…cuando despertó la herencia angelical de Remus y mía"- dijo Elizabeth

"QUEEEE"- dijeron los cinco

Los fundadores repitieron el proceso con Remus y Elizabeth una vez que se les paso la sorpresa. Rowena acompañó a Remus y Salazar a Elizabeth. En ambos casos los fundadores se llevaron gratas sorpresas, ya que Remus tenía despierta la herencia licántropa y Elizabeth la herencia élfica.

* * *

><p><em>08 de Agosto de 1979<em>

_Refugio de los fundadores_

_14:00 hrs_

"Chicos, hemos estado pensando sobre su situaciones y hemos llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor que se entrenen también en sus herencias recién descubiertas"- dijo Rowena

"¿Otro entrenamiento?"- dijo Elizabeth

"Si pequeña, es por tu bien"- dijo Helga

"Eso dicen todos"- dijo Elizabeth

"¿Todos?"- pregunto Godric

"Si eso mismo me dijeron cuando fue al entrenamiento vampírico, angelical y de dark-angel"- contesto Elizabeth

"Todos esos entrenamientos has realizado"- dijo Salazar

"Si"- contesto Elizabeth

"Bien pero es necesario que …"- empezó Godric

"Ya lo sabemos, que realicemos el entrenamiento y controlemos nuestro poder porque sería muy peligroso para nosotros y los que nos rodean, no manejar dicha herencia"- dijo Elizabeth con voz monótona.

"Exacto"- dijo Godric

"Cada uno de ustedes combinara ambos entrenamientos…durante la mañana entrenaran con nosotros y durante la tarde con sus distintas herencias hasta que acaben con los entrenamientos"- dijo Rowena

"¿Están de acuerdo?"- dijo Salazar

"Si no hay de otra"- dijeron los tres

"Entonces ya esta, perfecto"- contesto Helga.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	21. Nuevos Guerreros

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXI: "Nuevos Guerreros"<strong>

_Septiembre de 1979_

_Reino Élfico _

Elizabeth se encontraba junto con una pareja para llevar a cabo el entrenamiento de ese día. Los tres se encontraban en uno de los patios del castillo de Rivendel (ver foto en profile).

"Buenos Días, Milady"- dijo el hombre de veinte y tantos, cabello negro, piel un poco tostada al sol y ojos cafés (ver foto en profile)

"Buenos Días, Aragorn…..Buenos Días Arwen"- dijo Elizabeth

"Milady, ya le hemos dicho que no nos puede llamar por nuestros nombres…..es una falta de respeto muy grande dirigirse a los mayores de esa forma"- dijo Arwen, quien era una mujer de veinte y tantos, de cabello rojo oscuro, piel tostada y ojos azules con destellos verdes (ver foto en profile)

"Ya lo sé pero es injusto…..soy la más pequeñas de este lugar y si me la paso haciendo reverencias y saludando correctamente a todos nunca voy a acabar…además nadie contesta mis saludos más que Elrond, Galabriel, Miithandir, Aragorn y tu"- replico Elizabeth

"Es no del todo cierto, Milady"- dijo Aragorn

"ohh, es cierto…..me faltaron Eowyn y Faramir"- dijo Elizabeth

"Milady, no puede nombrar a las personas por su nombre de pila"- regaño Arwen

"¿Por qué no? Galabriel, Elrond y Miithandir me dejaron"- dijo Elizabeth

"Puede ser pero todo caso solamente se aplicaría para ellos, no para todos"- dijo Arwen

"Pero ellos son los Reyes"- dijo Elizabeth

"Cierto pero aun así"- dijo Arwen

"Está bien… pero ¿puedo llamarlos por su nombre de pila?, por favor"- dijo Elizabeth con carita de perrito a medio morir.

"No creo que…."- empezó Arwen

"Por mí no hay problema, Milady"- dijo Aragorn

"Ohhh, gracias Aragorn pero no me digas Milady…..odio el formalismo… si lo siguiera siempre nunca terminarían de decir mi nombre completo…pero lo que iba, llámame Elizabeth o Liz o cual otro apodo cariñoso que se te ocurra, solamente no abuses"- dijo Elizabeth

"Perfecto, en ese caso te llamare…..mi ángel ¿te parece?"- dijo Aragorn

"Podrías escoger otro apodo por favor"- dijo Liz

"¿Por qué, no te gusta?"- pregunto Aragorn

"No es eso, simplemente que nunca he dejado que nadie me llame así…..no sé porque pero siento que no debo dejar que me llamen así"- contesto Elizabeth

"Ya veo…. ¿alguien querido, te llamaba así?"- dijo Aragorn

"La verdad no se"- dijo un poco triste

"Está bien, en ese caso te llamare…mmmm….. ¿Cómo te llaman los demás?"- pregunto

"Bueno….mis tíos, Anabel y a veces Andrew me dicen princesa; Anthony me dice mi niña hermosa; Remus y James me dice Liz y a veces princesa; y en general todos me dicen Liz...solamente cuando estan enojados o es algo serio o importante me llaman Elizabeth, y en el caso de mi tio Heero me dice Eleanor"- contesto alegremente

"En ese caso, yo te llamare Liz"- contesto Aragorn

"Perfecto….. y tu Arwen ¿Qué dices?"- dijo Liz

"Está bien, me puedes llamar Arwen y yo te llamare Liz o Elizabeth pero eso no quiere decir que no debes tratarnos con respeto"- dijo Arwen

"Eso es obvio, Arwen…..no porque los llame por su nombre de pila quiere decir que les perdí el respeto solamente que hay más confianza entre nosotros"- dijo Liz

"Bien, ahora iniciemos con el entrenamiento…..haremos un poco de meditación"- dijo Aragorn

"Está bien"- contesto Elizabeth

Los tres se pusieron en posición de flor de loto y se empezaron a relajar para poder meditar. Aragorn y Arwen también checaban que Elizabeth estuviera haciendo bien el ejercicio. Pasados unos minutos, los tres salieron del trance para poder continuar con el entrenamiento.

"¿Ya te habían enseñado la meditación?"- pregunto Arwen

"Si, ¿Por qué me enseñaron mal?"-dijo Elizabeth

"No al contrario….se nota que te enseñaron bien"- dijo Aragorn

"Qué bueno…..pero era de esperarse Anthony es un buen maestro"- dijo Elizabeth

"¿Anthony?"- dijo Arwen

"Si, un amigo"- dijo Elizabeth quitándole importancia- "Por cierto…..una pregunta…. ¿practicare magia?"

"Si, mucha magia. Eso se debe a que la magia es como un musculo mas del cuerpo que debes ejercitar"- dijo Arwen

"Si, no te preocupes…..además vas entrenar bastante tu físico"- dijo Aragorn

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Porque en batalla la agilidad, rapidez y resistencia son importantes"- dijo Aragorn

"Entiendo"

* * *

><p><em>Octubre de 1979<em>

_Reino Licántropo_

Remus se levanto, ya había descansado lo suficiente y se encontraba en plena forma. Se estiro un poco para desestresar los músculos.

"¿Ya estas levantado?"- dijo un hombre de unos veinte y tantos de cabello gris y unos impresionantes ojos azules (ver foto en profile).

"Hola Rómulo, no te esperaba ver aquí"- dijo Remus

"Está esperando a que terminaras de descansar para poder entrenar"- dijo Rómulo mientras se encogía de hombros

"Ya veo… por cierto, gracias por dejarme descansar un poco"- dijo Remus

"No fue nada, además no tardarte demasiado"

"Aun así…..aunque es comprensible, no necesitaba mucho para recuperar las fuerzas"

"Eso está bien, aunque te aseguro que mañana descansaras hasta el último momento que puedas"- dijo Rómulo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa – "Por cierto, la comida esta lista"

"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto Remus al ver la comida.

"Fruta, cereales, leche y cosas así…. sé que estas acostumbrado a comer carne, cosas fritas y cosas así pero esto es mucho más sano y al cuerpo le sienta mejor"- dijo Rómulo

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Cuando uno se levanta, lo que el cuerpo necesita es energía, la energía que aporta la fruta y los cereales. Las grasas y las proteínas que aportan las carnes sientan mejor al cuerpo a la hora de la comida, que será dentro de cuatro horas en nuestro caso"- explico Rómulo

"Me recuerdas a los tíos de Elizabeth que se la pasan 'aconsejando' lo que debemos comer para crecer 'grandes y fuertes' como ellos dicen"- dijo Remus ocasionando que Rómulo riera un poco.

"Ahora come"

Remus probo la fruta, ya que no era algo que él comiera habitualmente pero no encontró nada que tuviera mal sabor.

* * *

><p><em>Noviembre de 1979<em>

_Refugio de los Fundadores_

Remus, Elizabeth y James terminaron de desayunar junto con los fundadores. Todos salieron al jardín y pudieron ver como estaba amaneciendo.

"Bueno, para empezar el día que mejor que un poco de ejercicio"- dijo Godric

"Cierto, vamos a correr y nos tienen que seguir el ritmo"- dijo Salazar

"Eh…de acuerdo"- dijeron los tres herederos.

"Pero para que no sea tan fácil como piensan…. ¡Corpus pesadum!"- dijo Rowena

De repente las ropas que llevaban Remus, Elizabeth y James se hicieron mucho más pesadas.

"Ahora sus ropas pesaran unos cincuenta kilos"- dijo Helga mientras los herederos hacían un evidente esfuerzo para permanecer en pie, sobretodo James (recordar que Remus es un licántropo, por lo tanto es más fuerte…y Elizabeth, ya ha terminado tres entrenamientos)

"¿cincuenta? Pero eso es mucho"- dijo Elizabeth

"No…los primeros días les será muy difícil, casi imposible hacer el entrenamiento…pero luego se irán acostumbrando"- dijo Helga

"Y no van a poder librearse de ese peso extra en ningún momento, porque es su cuerpo lo que pesa, no sus ropas"- dijo Godric

"Hoy iremos despacio para que se acostumbren y tomen el ritmo pero a partir de la próxima semana será peor"- dijo Salazar con una sonrisa en los labios

"Ahora vamos a correr"- termino Rowena

Y lo bueno que fueron despacio….si ese era el ritmo despacio, no querían saber cómo seria el rápido…..era el pensamiento de Remus, Elizabeth y James. Estuvieron corriendo por cerca de una hora, tiempo en el cual los herederos terminaron ahotados.

"Arriba herederos. Hay terminado la primera parte del entrenamiento, falta el resto"- dijo Salazar con una sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

><p><em>Diciembre de 1979<em>

_Reino Angelical_

Después de una comida que a James le supo a gloria, él y su maestro fueron a los jardines a continuar con su entrenamiento.

"Bien James, has aprendido a meditar para descansar mas en menos tiempo, y al mismo tiempo mejorar tu oclumancia….pero existen mas estados de meditación"- dijo un hombre de cabello blanco, de treinta y tantos, de piel blanca y ojos negros.

"Así es Ariel"- dijo James

"Cada estado tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. Unos estados son perfectos para ciertas cosas y otras para otras. El estado en el que estas normalmente es un estado medio….es eficaz para recuperar fuerzas y aprovechar el tiempo para trabajar con la mente"- dijo Ariel

"¿Qué otros estados hay?"- pregunto James

"Existen el estado curativo que es perfecto para lesiones graves. Ayuda a disminuir el dolor y acelerar la regeneración. Se suele usar cuando no dispones de medios para curar apropiadamente…pero se aconseja no estar solo cuando estás en ese estado, es mejor que alguien vele por ti para que no te pase nada durante el proceso"- explico Ariel.

"Parece útil pero espero no tener que llegar a ese extremo"- dijo James- "¿Qué otros estados hay?"

"Estan los llamados estados de preparación"

"¿Cuáles son esos y para que sirven?"

"Como indica su nombre sirven para preparar tu mente y cuerpo para algo en concreto. Pasas un tiempo en ese estado y después de rendimiento aumenta considerablemente…..es útil cuando sabes de antemano que va a pasar….lo malo de este estado es que las cosas no te avisan de antemano que van a suceder simplemente pasan de sorpresa"

"De acuerdo, ¿hay algún otro?"

"El ultimo del que te voy a hablar es el estado de percepción. En ese estado eres consiste de todo lo que te rodea. Es como si todo fuera a cámara muy lenta"

"Entiendo"

"Esos estados son los que vas a platicar durante este mes, a partir de ahora"

"Perfecto"

"En ese caso, empecemos"

* * *

><p><em>Enero de 1980<em>

_Refugio de los Fundadores_

El entrenamiento de esa semana, tal como habían prometido los Fundadores, era mucho más duro que el mes anterior pero rendirse no era opción para ellos. Los días fueron pasando, y poco a poco iban mejorando. Tanto esfuerzo le había hecho acostumbrar muy rápido al nuevo peso de sus cuerpos, además de que ya no pensaban que cualquier cosa que les dijeran sus maestros fuera imposible…. simplemente lo hacían. Así lograron mejorar en sus entrenamientos.

El ejercicio del lanzamiento de proyectiles produjo un aumento notable en su puntería con la varita, además de su rapidez de respuesta. Los fundadores ya no los tomaban por sorpresa en las mañana y habían aprendido a diferenciar entre amigos y enemigos cuando están dormidos para estar siempre con cierto grado de alerta.

* * *

><p><em>Febrero de 1980<em>

_Reino Angelical_

La oclumancia de James había mejorado enormemente. Ariel se dedicaba a lanzarle ataques mentales en los momentos menos oportunos tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa pero ya no lo lograba tan fácilmente.

Ariel y James solían combatir mágicamente para que James practicara sus hechizos. En la meditación aun no llegaba al nivel que exigía Ariel pero había tenido grandes avances…aun le faltaba terminar de tomarle el truco a la percepción pero conseguía predecir mejor los movimientos y los sentía con mayor naturalidad que antes. Ariel siempre le decía que fuera imaginativo y aprovechara su entorno a su favor.

* * *

><p><em>Marzo de 1980<em>

_Refugio de los fundadores_

Los fundadores les enseñaron a usar un poco ciertas armas: espadas, dagas, hachas de combate, lanzas y bastones. Las cuatro primeras, Elizabeth ya sabía usarlas correctamente; las tres primeras, Remus…..pero James solamente sabia los básico de una espada, por lo que los fundadores se enfocaron mas en enseñarle a James y en mejor las técnicas de Remus y Elizabeth.

Pronto, los herederos tomaron el gusto por el bastón, a pesar de que las otras armas también les llamaban la atención. Un día Rowena intrigada por el hecho les pregunto el por qué de ese hecho.

"Es por lo fácil que de crear y una vez que le tomas el truco de usar. Incluso en la peor de las situaciones puedes tener un arma disponible, ya que se puede crear con mucha facilidad con las cosas de tu entorno"- contesto Remus cuando Rowena les pregunto.

* * *

><p><em>Abril de 1980<em>

_Reino Élfico_

Un elfo de apariencia de unos treinta y tantos, con cabello gris con ciertos reflejos plateados se encontraba junto a una niña de diez anos en uno de los jardines de Rivendel.

- "Ahora intenta de concentrar esa energía en tu mano derecha. Imagínate que esa energía te quema en la mano y quieres sacarla de tu cuerpo"- dijo el elfo

Elizabeth intento hacer lo que le decía…le llevo un par de minutos pero finalmente lo logro y para su gran sorpresa creó una bola de fuego, que flotaba en su mano.

"¿Qué ha sido eso, Mithandir?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Lo mas fácil que se puede generar….fuego"- contesto Mithandir

"¿Fuego?"

"Si…..concretamente una bola de fuego. El fuego es fácil porque proviene del enojo, el miedo, la ira y sentimientos por el estilo…ahora cierra los ojos, princesa…"- Elizabeth cerro los ojos- "…..ahora quiero que te concentres en un recuerdo que te haya enojado mucho en su momento por la situación que vivías y concentres la energía en tu mano de nuevo"- pidió Mithandir

Elizabeth se concentro…pasados unos minutos, sintió de nuevo la energía en su mano y genero una bola de fuego. Se concentro más en el recuerdo, y como si fuera una mecha de dinamita, su enojo creció rápidamente, incrementando el tamaño de la bola de fuego que empezó a crecer de manera acelerada.

El crecimiento de la bola de fuego, asusto a Mithandir que trato de aplacar el fuego que está creando Elizabeth pero no podía dominarlo. Poco a poco empezó a llamar la atención de varios elfos que se encontraban cerca…nadie podía creer que una simple humana pudiera crear tal bola de fuego y que Mithandir no pudiera dominarla para controlarla.

La bola de fuego empezó a rodear a Elizabeth, quien parecía estar en trance, provocando el susto de todos los presentes, sobretodo de Mithandir, Galabriel, Elrond, Arwen, Aragorn, Eowyn y Faramir. De pronto, de entre la multitud salió una joven elfa de cabello azul claro y ojos de un azul más intenso.

"ELIZABETH…..DETENTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE"- grito la elfa.

Elizabeth salió de su trance, parpadeo un par de veces y enfoco su mirada en la elfa. Después busco a Mithandir con su mirada y se dio cuenta que gran parte de la población del reino se encontraba observándola.

"Mmmm…..Silvana ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me está viendo fijamente?"- pregunto Elizabeth.

"QUE QUE SUCEDIÓ… ESTO ES INCONCEBIBLE….NO PUEDES ESTAR PREGUNTARME QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ"- grito Silvana muy enojada, sorprendiendo a todos

"Silvana, por Merlín…no grites quieres…..además si supiera que demonios sucedió no estaría preguntando"- dijo Elizabeth

"SUCEDE QUE SE OCURRIO SER UNA MALDITA BOLA DE FUEGO HUMANA" – grito Silvana

"Mmmm….¿podrías ser más clara con eso de una bola de fuego humana?"

"AAARRGGG…"

"Lo que Lady Silvana quiere decir, es que al parecer perdiste el control del fuego que estabas creando"- dijo Mithandir

"Mmmm…Mithandir, no es por llevarte la contraria pero si hubiera perdido el control no estaríamos todos hechos cenizas"- dijo Elizabeth

"Eso es cierto"- dijo Mithandir

"Sin embargo, todos estamos vivos y sin ningún rasguño… ¿entonces que sucedió?"

"No lo sé princesa pero es claro que eres un muy poderosa hechicera"- dijo Mithandir sorprendiendo a más de uno por su respuesta.

"No si eso es bueno o es malo"- dijo Elizabeth en un susurro pero todos la escucharon

"No te preocupes Liz, lo averiguaremos juntas"- dijo Silvana

"Gracias Sil"

"De nada…..para eso estamos los amigos"- dijo Silvana logrando que todos perdieran la compostura y se preguntaran desde cuanto Silvana y la humana eran amigas.

Después de ese acontecimiento, Mithandir le hizo practicar más intensamente, creando bolas de fuego. Luego le explico de otros tipos de energías que se podían crear.

* * *

><p><em>Mayo de 1980<em>

_Refugio de los Fundadores_

Los fundadores los obligaron a entrenar aun con más peso. Los cincuenta kilos iniciales fueron aumentando progresivamente hasta los doscientos kilos. Aun así, el trió se volvió aun más rápido que antes y a pesar del peso extra, el entrenamiento no se le hacía tan pesado como antes.

Su magia también aumento, tal como le dijo Aragorn a Elizabeth, al usar tanta magia en sus entrenamientos y llevarla al límite, provoco que la magia de los tres aumentara….. Por lo tanto sus hechizos eran más poderosos y certeros.

* * *

><p><em>Junio de 1980<em>

_Reino Angelical _

La oclumancia de James y sus barreras había mejorado…..ahora era casi imposible acceder a su mente. Ariel le empezó a dar consejos de cómo crear una buena fortaleza mental ahora que sus defensas internas eran solidad. James decidió hacer un enorme laberinto con todos tipos de estructuras imposibles que llegaran a perderte….y alguna que otra criatura de su invención.

* * *

><p><em>Julio de 1980<em>

_Refugio de los Fundadores_

Las sesiones de meditación de los diferentes entrenamientos dieron resultados. Remus, Elizabeth y James estaban en completa sintonía con lo que les rodeaba y sentían cada movimiento en el aire. A partir de entonces, nada los podía tomar por sorpresa, ya que aunque ellos estuvieran en otra parte, su magia detectaba a los posibles enemigos y les avisaba….logrando que siempre estuvieran alerta.

* * *

><p><em>Mayo de 1981<em>

_Refugio de los fundadores_

El día de la prueba para medir las habilidades aprendidas por los tres llego. Los fundadores entraron al bosque en donde seria la prueba…diez minutos después entraron Remus, Elizabeth y James. Así empezó la batalla

James se fue hacia la izquierda a colocar trampas en diferentes puntos. Remus vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden mediante una pantalla de agua (de la creación de los tres, en donde se veía lo que ellos quisieran) para poder dar la señal de ataque en el momento preciso. Elizabeth se dedico a separar a los fundadores, sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

Pasaron veinte minutos, cuando Elizabeth dio la señal de misión cumplida. Los fundadores estaban separados y encerrados en una extensión de un kilometro cuadrado. Al poco tiempo llego la señal de James diciendo que las trampas están listas y colocadas en su posición.

"Perfecto…..ahora reunámonos en el punto de encuentro"- dijo Remus a Elizabeth y James a través de los comunicadores. Dos minutos después, los tres se encontraban en el punto de encuentro.

"Ya está todo…..solo falta que se den cuenta que están encerrados e intenten escapar"- dijo James.

"Rowena y Salazar, ya se dieron cuenta"- dijo Remus

"Godric se acaba de dar cuenta ahora mismo…y Helga también"- dijo Elizabeth- "Perfecto….entonces con las trampas y las pistas falsas que dejo James se dirigirán aquí"

"Así es….es hora de colocar las barreras"- dijo Remus

"Sera divertido ver cómo ven a sus compañeros y que no puedan ayudarlos"- dijo James

"Eso sonó descaradamente Slytherin"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en los labios

"Oh Merlín! Nooo!"- dijo James con voz trágica

"Definitivamente estas pasando demasiado tiempo con nosotros"- dijo Remus

"Jajaja…..pero regresando al plan, ya saben nada de desmayar solo petrificar…tienen que ver nuestra obra"- dijo Elizabeth

"Bien…en ese caso hay que preparaos porque ya está llegando Rowena y Salazar"- dijo James

"Perfecto…..que empiece el baile"- dijo Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa marca Slytherin en los labios

Los tres colocaron en su pierna derecha sus báculos de batalla (ver foto en profile), de los cuales surgieron unos lazos que los amarraron a la pierna de cada uno de ellos. El báculo de James tenía un granate en la parte superior, el de Remus tenía un topacio y el de Elizabeth tenía una amatista siberiana.

Los tres aparecieron en el claro donde se encontraban los fundadores en diferentes ángulos, sorprendiendo a los fundadores.

"Veo que han aparecido como lo planeamos"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo lo han hecho? ¿Cómo han conseguido separarnos a los cuatro?"- pregunto Rowena

"Tsk, eso ha sido la más fácil"- dijo Remus

"Vaya ya llegaron los que faltaban"- dijo James al ver que Godric y Helga llegaban al claro.

En ese momento en que se ven los cuatro intentaron acercarse unos a otros pero en cuento lo intentaron, se encontraron con una pared solida pero transparente que los separaba.

"Yo que ustedes no me acercaba más a las barreras"- dijo Elizabeth con una tanto de burla. Pero Godric siendo impulsivo no hizo caso a la advertencia y se acerco aun mas a las barreras para poder romperlas, solamente logrando quedar petrificado en el suelo.

"GODRIC"- gritaron los otros tres fundadores

"Relájense, solamente esta petrificado por no hacernos caso"- dijo James

"Son buenos…lograron separarnos y petrificar a Godric"- dijo Salazar

"Lo sabemos"- dijeron los tres con chulería

"Pero aun no hay ganado la batalla"- dijo Rowena

"Pues que empiece la lucha"- dijo James

De esta manera empezó la batalla… Rowena se enfrento a James, Helga a Remus y Salazar a Elizabeth. Los fundadores intentaron atacar a los chicos cuerpo a cuerpo, con magia, con armas pero los chicos se defendían perfectamente de cada uno de los ataques. Pasados unos diez minutos, Helga cayo petrificada; siendo seguida a los pocos segundos por Rowena. Salazar y Elizabeth se embocaron en un duelo de magia y lucha con armas que tenía impresionados a todos pero finalmente Salazar cayó después de unos quince minutos de lucha.

"Excelente lucha, Liz"- dijo James

"Gracias pero vamos a terminar con eso que tengo hambre"- dijo Elizabeth.

"Jajajaja"- rieron Remus y James

"Bien….los hemos petrificado a todos para antes de ganarles decirles y enseñarles unas cosas"- empezó Elizabeth

"Pero primero que nada queríamos agradecerles por todo"- continuo James

"Hemos decido tener una marca para en algún futuros nos reconozcan tantos enemigos como amigos, aliados o inocentes"- siguió Remus

"Esta marca nos identificara en una batalla…no estamos diciendo que iremos ahora corriendo a las batallas como locos sin mecate"- continuo James

"Pero en algún futuro las necesitaremos…pues nuestro futuro no pinta para ser pacifico….sino nuestras herencias no hubieran despertado tan temprano…por eso decidimos que de una vez tendremos nuestra marca, pues no sabemos cuando la necesitaremos"- termino Elizabeth

"Chicos, ¿Listos?"- pregunto Remus. James y Elizabeth asintieron – "Bien a la cuenta de tres…uno…..dos…..tres"

Remus, Elizabeth y James levantaron su mano derecha hacia el cielo dejando salir una bola de magia en esa dirección. Rápidamente las tres bolas de magia se unieron en una sola y explotaron creando una espada, de la de cada lado salían una alas que estaban levantadas hacia la punta de la espada… en la unión del mango con la navaja se podía ver un diamante que tenia luz propia (ver foto en profile…..símbolo de los arcángeles)

"Ese es nuestro símbolo…y con el que terminaremos esta prueba porque…."- dijo Elizabeth pero los fundadores no pudieron escuchar porque cayeron desmayados.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	22. Pacto de hermandad

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXII: "Pacto de hermandad"<strong>

_25 de mayo de 1981_

_Refugio de los Fundadores_

_10:00 hrs_

Tres chicos y cuatro adultos se encontraban en una sala. La sala estaba elegantemente decorada pero al mismo tiempo era sencilla y daba una sensación de hogar…..una de las paredes era un gran ventanal que tenia vista al jardín, el lago y el bosque que se encontraban cerca.

Las siete personas ahí reunidas se encontraban en un silencio un tanto tenso pues todos querían decir algo pero no sabían cómo decirlo.

"Bueno….creo que esto es un hasta luego…..supongo"- dijo James

"James tiene razón"- dijo Remus

"Lo sabemos pero eso no quita el hecho que los vamos a extrañar"- dijo Godric

"Godric tiene razón…..hemos convivido con ustedes por los últimos casi tres años…los hemos cuidado, reñido, entrenado, mimado….."- empezó una de las mujeres pero no pudo terminar por el nudo en su garganta.

"Lo que dice Rowena es cierto….por lo que no es fácil despedirnos de ustedes"- dijo Helga

"Mmmmm…no es por ser mala ni nada por el estilo pero parece que nunca nos vamos a volver a ver o que vamos a morir próximamente"- dijo Elizabeth

"jajaja, es cierto estamos armando un pequeño drama aquí"- dijo Salazar apoyando a Elizabeth

"Que tu y Salazar sean unos insensibles, no quiere decir que estamos armando un drama"- dijo Helga

"No somos insensibles solamente que no nos estamos ahogando en un vaso con agua"- repuso Elizabeth

"Con ustedes no se puede hablar"- dijo Rowena muy enojada

"Rowena…no te enojes pero no es para tanto…..prometo que vendré a visitarlo de vez en cuando…..hago eso con mis demás maestros, no veo por qué no puede hacerlo con ustedes"- dijo Elizabeth

"¿En serio?"- dijeron Rowena y Helga emocionadas

"Si"

"Nosotros también prometemos venir a saludarlos"- dijeron James y Remus

"Muchas gracias, mis niños"- dijeron ambas mujeres abrazando a sus herederos

"No es nada"- dijeron Remus, James y Elizabeth

"Bien…..una vez arreglado eso, queremos darles unos obsequios antes de que se vayan"- dijo Godric

"En serio no es necesario"- dijeron los tres

"Pero queremos hacerlo"- repuso Helga

"Además aun no saben cuáles son los obsequios"- dijo Rowena

"Está bien"- dijeron los tres chicos

"Perfecto….nuestros obsequios consisten en dos cosas: una espada y un brazalete….. la espada es su herencia de parte de nosotros, ya que son las espadas de Hogwarts. En cuanto al brazalete…verán es un tanto especial"- dijo Salazar

"Lo que mi queridísimo esposo quiere decir, es que los brazaletes son mágicos…con ellos podrán controlar o dominar, como quieran llamarlo, su magia….por lo que no tendrán que preocuparse por demostrar todo su potencial cuando este en el mundo real o estudiando el Hogwarts"- dijo Rowena

"Exacto, con ellos sus niveles de magia se estandarizaran ligeramente arriba del promedio de su generación"- dijo Godric

"Y lo mejor de todo, es que en caso de emergencias podrán modificarlos para que se anule el efecto o subir el nivel de magia que requieren"- dijo Helga

"Por Merlín, eso es genial!"- dijeron los tres chicos- "Muchas gracias"

"Bien… James, por favor acércate"- pidió Godric, a quien James hizo caso- "Esta espada es la que te corresponde, espero que te sea de utilidad como lo fue para mí"- dijo Godric entregándole una espada larga que parecía que tenia brillo propio, el mango era de oro puro con pequeños relieves en donde sobre salía un león en la parte alta del mango (ver foto profile).

"Muchas gracias Godric…..es hermosa"- dijo James

"No es nada….ahora tu brazalete"- dijo Godric mientras le entrega una caja de madera a James- "dentro esta tu brazalete, espero que lo utilices con responsabilidad"

"Lo hare Godric"- dijo James mientras abría la caja de madera. Dentro de ella se encontraba un brazalete hecho de cuero con algunas monedas de plata alrededor (ver foto en profile).

"Ahora es tu turno Remus… por favor acércate"- dijo Rowena- "Esta es tu espada y al igual que James espero que te sea de utilidad y que uses tanto la espada como el brazalete con responsabilidad"- dijo Rowena mientras le entrega una espada que también tenía brillo propio, el mango era una águila finamente tallada que lo rodeaba – "No tengas miedo, el mango es de oro blanco"- dijo Rowena al ver un destello de miedo al ver el mango.

"Gracias Rowena"

"Por nada lobito….ahora tu brazalete"- Rowena le entrego una caja de madera al igual que Godric a James. Dentro había un sencillo y elegante brazalete negro (ver foto en profile)

"Gracias a todos"- dijo Remus

"Y por lo ultimo pero no menos importante, Elizabeth"- dijo Salazar – "Supongo que no tengo que explicar ni decir nada ¿verdad?"

"Supones bien, Salazar"- contesto Elizabeth

"Bien…"- dijo Salazar con una sonrisa en los labios- "Esta de aquí es tu espada"- dijo mientras le entrega una espada con el mango hecho de plata y oro blanco (ver foto en profile) – "y este de aquí es tu brazalete"- dijo entregándole una caja madera dentro se encontraba un elegante brazalete de plata con muchos grabados (ver foto en profile)

"Gracias Salazar…Gracias Godric, Helga y Rowena"

"Por nada, princesa"- dijeron los cuatro

"Ha sido todo un honor tenerlos como aprendices"- dijo Godric

"El honor ha sido nuestro al tenerlos como maestros"- repuso Elizabeth

* * *

><p><em>06 de junio de 1981<em>

_Mansión Potter, Valle de Godric_

_15:00 hrs_

Remus, Elizabeth y James se aparecieron en el Valle de Godric. Los tres iban vestidos de negro con capas negras con las capuchas levantadas y sus espadas colgadas (las normales, no la de herederos) de su lado derecho. Los tres empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de James, levantando miradas de miedo y respeto a su paso.

Rápidamente, los tres llegaron a la Mansión Potter, en donde tocaron la puerta y esperaron que los atendieran.

"Buenas Tardes, Señores"- dijo una voz chillona

"Buenas Tardes Pott… ¿se encuentran Lord y Lady Potter?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"¿Quiénes los buscan?"- dijo Pott con recelo

"Unos amigos"- dijo Remus

"Pott avisara a los amos pero ustedes debe esperar aquí"- dijo Pott

"Por supuesto…..muchas gracias Pott"- dijo Elizabeth

Los tres esperaron fuera de la casa durante algunos minutos tras los cuales apareció un hombre y una mujer en el umbral de la puerta.

"Buenas Tardes, Señores….soy Lord Potter y ella es mi esposa Lady Potter"- dijo Charlus

"Buenas Tardes Lord Potter, Lady Potter"- replicaron los tres chicos

"Si no es mucho inconveniente, me gustaría saber el motivo de su visita"- dijo Charlus

"Por supuesto, Lord Potter…el motivo es para hablar sobre su hijo James"- dijo James

"James, ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?"- pregunto ansiosamente Dorothea.

"Me sorprende que no me reconozcas mi voz…mama"- dijo James mientras se baja la capucha de la capa generando una gran conmoción.

* * *

><p><em>10 de julio de 1981<em>

_Mansión Potter, Valle de Godric_

_09:00 hrs_

Durante el último mes Elizabeth y Remus se habían quedado a vivir con los Potter, quienes los trataban con unos hijos más…..bueno luego de que pudieron sacar de su conmoción a la pareja al ver a su hijo en la puerta de la casa. Al principio la pareja quería saber que fue lo que hicieron durante los últimos dos años, sobre todo James pero los chicos siempre contestaban con evasivas por lo que la pareja resistió de preguntar sobre el tema. Durante todos esos días James, Remus y Elizabeth había actuado según su edad, olvidándose de todo durante ese mes, aunque teniendo escapadas para entrenar pues no querían que sus reflejos se oxidaran.

Esa mañana se encontraba los tres desayunando junto con los señores Potter cuando se acercaron cuatro lechuzas por la ventana. La primera de ella se acerco al Señor Potter, a quien le entrego un ejemplar del profeta. Las otras tres lechuzas se acercaron a James, Remus y Elizabeth respectivamente. Elizabeth tomo su carta y abrió, al igual de los demás. En las cartas de cada uno de ellos rezaba lo siguiente:

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero,__Miembro de __Wizengamot__, Miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Estimada Srita. Dumbledore:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza de confirmación antes del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

El segundo pergamino del sobre rezaba lo siguiente:

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería _**

_Uniforme_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitaran: _

_Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

_Un sombrero puntiagudo para uso diario (negro)_

_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_Una capa de invierno (negra con broches plateados)_

Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiqueta con su nombre.

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk

Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoria mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guia de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil hierbas mágicas y homgos, Phlyllida Spore

Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble

Resto del equipo

Una varita

Un caldero (peltre, medida 2)

Un juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal

Un telescopio

Una balanza de latón

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

Una ves que termino de leer las cartas, Elizabeth levanto la mirada y vio a James y Remus antes de susurrar

"¿Dumbledore?"

"Niña, si Dumbledore es el director de Hogwarts"- dijo Dorothea como si fuera algo obvio.

"Liz ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto James

"¿Dumbledore?"- repitió Elizabeth

"Liz, ¿Qué sucede? Nos estas asustando"- dijo Remus serio. Elizabeth simplemente les extendió la carta que tenía en sus manos. Cuando ambos terminaron de leerla, levantaron la vista y miraron a Elizabeth

"¿Dumbledore?"- dijo James

"¿Desde cuándo eres una Dumbledore, Liz?"- pregunto Remus sin hacer caso a las preguntas de los Sres. Potter

"No lo sé"- contesto Elizabeth

"Revisa el sobre haber si no viene otra carta, tal vez ahí hay una explicación"- dijo Remus

Elizabeth tomo de nuevo el sobre y busco dentro de él si había otra carta… y en efecto ahí se encontraba otra carta. Liz saco el pergamino y empezó a leer con James y Remus sobre sus hombros para poder leer junto con ella la carta

_Estimada Srita: _

_Reciba un cordial saludo de mi parte. Le mando esta carta para poder explicarle a grandes rasgos el por qué del nombre que aparece en su carta de admisión a Hogwarts. _

_Durante el envió de carta tanto la profesora McGonagall como yo nos pudimos dar cuenta que solamente aparecía su nombre en las fichas de admisión, por lo que investigamos el motivo de su caso y nos dimos cuenta que era porque no tiene tutor legal aparente en el Mundo Mágico. _

_Debido a lo anterior, me tome la molestia de registrarla como mi nieta por lo que a partir de ahora y hasta que sea mayor de edad, será conocida como Eleanor Dumbledore. _

_Sin más que agregar y deseándole un bue día._

_Muy cordialmente, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director de Hogwarts_

_(Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Miembro de __Wizengamot__, Miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

Los tres terminaron de leer la carta, levantaron la vista y si miraron entre ellos.

"Pero qué demonios está pensando"- dijeron los tres.

* * *

><p><em>11 de julio de 1981<em>

_Mansión Potter, Valle de Godric_

_00:00 hrs_

Remus, Elizabeth y James se encontraban en el cuarto del último platicando

"Pero qué demonios estaba pensado Dumbledore para simplemente imponerme que ahora son Eleanor Dumbledore"- dijo Elizabeth

"No lo sé, Liz"- dijo Remus

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos cada uno de ellos en sus pensamientos.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer un pacto de hermandad"- dijo James

"¿Por qué, James? No es que esté en contra pero me gustaría saber la razón"- dijo Elizabeth

"Vamos a entrar a Hogwarts y no sabemos si vamos a quedar juntos en la misma casa…y caso de quedar en casas separadas, nos será muy difícil poder comunicarnos para saber si el otro está en peligro"- dijo James muy serio

"Tienes razón"- dijo Remus

"Por mí no hay inconveniente pero sugiero que sea un pacto de hermanos de batalla, ya que aun no existe el grado de complicidad y familiaridad para hacer el de hermanos de sangre"- dijo Liz

"De acuerdo"- dijeron Remus y James

"Bien…..ahora debemos buscar los juramentos que vamos a hacer para sellar el pacto"- dijo Liz

"La verdad no tengo idea"- dijo Remus

"Yo tampoco"- dijo James

"Yo tengo una ligera idea, pero primero escúchenla completa y después me dicen si están de acuerdo ¿ok?"- dijo Elizabeth muy seria

"Está bien"- dijeron Remus y James

"Cuando era niña…antes de que murieran mis padres y mi hermana me hicieron hacer tres promesas…una cada uno ellos…las promesas se resumen en proteger a los inocentes, cuidar de la familia y defender a los más débiles que yo…así que les propongo que ese sea nuestro juramento"

"Estoy de acuerdo"- dijo James

"Yo también"- dijo Remus. Elizabeth les sonrió a ambos

"En ese caso, que les parece que el juramento sea el siguiente _'Yo descendiente de antiguas y poderosas dinastías juro por mi magia y vida que seguiré mi dogma…Inocentes sobre mi vida, la familia sobre inocentes… ese es mi juramento, esa es mi misión y si en esta vida o en la otra puedo cumplirla, la cumpliré"_

"Está bien"- dijeron ambos

"Bien en ese caso, acérquense ambos"- dijo Elizabeth

Los tres se pusieron en círculo quedando James-Elizabeth-Remus. Elizabeth saco una daga pequeña de su pantorrilla y se hizo un corte en ambas palmas de la mano. Luego le paso la daga a James, quien hizo lo mismo y le paso la daga Remus, quien realizo la mis acción.

"Bien ahora pongan las palmas de las manos juntas haciendo que las heridas se toquen con la de los otros dos"- dijo Elizabeth

Los tres hicieron lo que Elizabeth le había dicho. Al terminar de unir todas las palmas una luz blanca empezó a rodear sus manos unidas. Elizabeth hizo una señal con la cabeza y los tres empezaron a recitar el juramento

"_Yo descendiente de antiguas y poderosas dinastías juro por mi magia y vida que seguiré mi dogma…Inocentes sobre mi vida, la familia sobre inocentes… ese es mi juramento, esa es mi misión y si en esta vida o en la otra puedo cumplirla, la cumpliré"_

Con conforme fueron recitando el juramento la luz que rodeaba sus palmas se hacía más intensa y cuando terminarlos de recitar el juramento, la luz desapareció.

"Listo, el juramento está hecho y el pacto realizado"- dijo Elizabeth

"Pero yo no me siento diferente"- dijo James

"Necesitamos irnos a dormir para que nuestro pueda asimilar lo que acabamos de hacer"- dijo Elizabeth

"En ese caso, a la cama"- dijo Remus

"Buenas noches James, buenas noches Remus"- dijo Elizabeth

"Buenas noches Elizabeth, buenas noches Remus"- dijo James

"Buenas noches Liz, buenas noches James"- dijo Remus

James se fue a acostar a su cama mientras Remus y Elizabeth iba a sus cuartos para hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota Autora<span>**

Este es el final del la primera parte de la trilogia de los Arcangeles. Por favor, escriban reviews para saber si le ha gustado la historia hasta el momento y saber si continuo escribiendo la trilogia o no ...solamente no sean malo o muy exigente, ya que es la primera historia que escribo.

Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Les doy las gracias por leerla.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	23. Trailer libro II

"**Trailer/Avances de libro II"**

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?"- siseo Baltazar sin dejar de pelear

"Pelear…..que no es evidente"- contesto Elizabeth mientras paraba un estocada de unos de los atacantes.

"¿y se puede saber con el permiso de quien?"- pregunto Ángel atravesando el corazón de un vampiro.

"De nosotros"- dijo Remus decapitando a un licántropo.

"Además…como se pueden dar cuenta, podemos defendernos bien"- dijo James

"A mí ni me miren…traten de detener a ese trío…..además es más seguro que estén con nosotros peleando, a que hayan salido a loco ellos solos"- dijo Anabel

"Bien…..pero no se alejen de nosotros"- dijo Baltazar

"Ángelo"- susurro Elizabeth

Al escuchar el susurro de su nombre, Ángelo volteo a donde provenía el sonido igual que todos los que lograron escucharlo. Al ver la cara de la persona que había dicho su nombre se quedo en shock…..no podía creerlo…..su pequeña sobrina que durante los últimos 9 años había creído muerta, estaba viva, frente a él.

"Eleanor"- dijo Ángelo totalmente sorprendido y en shock.

* * *

><p>Los chicos se encontraban un poco aburridos…..hacia hora y media que Ángelo había salido a su misión y no habían regresado…..además, los agentes no los dejan acercarse a la sala de entrenamiento porque era 'muy peligroso' para ellos.<p>

"¿Que sucede chicos…..estan aburridos?"- pregunto Will al verlos sentados en la fuente del atrio son expresión aburrida

"Si, abuelito….es que nadie nos deja entrar a la sala de entrenamiento o…a ninguna sala…dicen que es peligroso"- dijo Elizabeth

"Pero cariño, es cierto…además nadie quiere verlos heridos"- dijo Will

"Lo sabemos pero estamos aburridos aquí sin hacer nada"- repuso James

"Exacto, además solamente pedimos que nos dejen entra a la sala de entrenamientos para poder entrenar un poco entre nosotros"- dijo Remus

"Está bien, ustedes ganan…..solamente porque están aburridos y uno de ustedes es mi nieta….vamos a la sala de entrenamiento y veamos si pueden entrenar con las aspirantes"- dijo Will

"Gracias Abuelito/Will/Lord Smithson"- dijeron los tres al tiempo que lo abrazaban

"Por nada chicos"- dijo Will con una sonrisa en los labios

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la sala de entrenamientos para ver si podían entrenar con los aspirantes. Después de que Will hablara un poco con el instructor y de advertirle a los aspirantes de que tuvieran cuidado con los chicos salió de la sala. Lo que ninguno esperaba es que la advertencia de tener cuidado tendría que dársela a los chicos y no a los aspirantes…después de todo James no había exagerado cuando había dicho que Ángelo era el mejor agente de la Agencia hasta que ellos llegaran.

* * *

><p>Los tres chicos observaron a las personas que se encontraban en el Salón, se dieron cuenta que no había nadie esperando ser seleccionado, que el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador habían sido removidos y que los papas de James se encontraban en la mesa principal.<p>

"Por Merlín, mis padres están en la mesa principal"- dijo James en un susurro que solamente los tres chicos escucharon.

"Bueno la verdad no me sorprende"- dijo Remus en un susurro

"A mí tampoco después de todo te escapaste de tu casa, literalmente"- dijo Elizabeth en un susurro

"Lo sé pero le dije que llegaría a la ceremonia de selección"-contesto James en un susurro

"Lo sabemos pero técnicamente no llegamos"- dijo Remus

"¿De qué estás hablando?"- pregunto James

"El taburete y el sombrero seleccionador no están enfrente de la mesa principal….además no hay niños de primer año esperando ser seleccionados"- contesto Elizabeth

"Cierto…..pero que les parece si pasamos, todos nos están viendo raro"- replico James

"Bien, hora del espectáculo"- dijo Elizabeth con alegría

* * *

><p>Los tres extraños entraron al salón y se detuvieron después de unos pasos.<p>

"Lamentamos el retraso"- dijo uno de los extraños que por su voz fue reconocido como un niño.

"pero tuvimos algunos problemas técnicos durante el camino"- continuo otro de los extraños con la voz de una niña.

"y nos imposibilito de llegar antes"- termino el tercer extraño.

"¿Y nos podrían decir cuales con sus negocios con Hogwarts?"- pregunto Dumbledore con seriedad.

"Claro que si"- dijo la niña adelantándose un paso

"¿Entonces?"- pregunto Dumbledore

"¿Entonces qué?"- pregunto la niña con fingida inocencia.

"¿Cuáles son sus negocios en Hogwarts?"- pregunto Dumbledore con seriedad y ligeramente enojado.

"No es para que sulfures…..si querías saber nuestro negocios en Hogwarts solamente tenias que preguntar…..Venimos a nuestra ceremonia de selección"- contesto la niña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacer enojar a Dumbledore

"¿Y se puede saber quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto Dumbledore mortalmente serio.

"Me duele que no me reconozcas….soy tu nieta Eleanor…abuelito"- contesto Elizabeth con alegría infantil bajándose la capucha siendo imitado por James y Remus.

"JAMES"- se escucho que el matrimonio Potter grito cuando los chicos se bajaron la capucha.

"No se ustedes, pero a mi gustaría que me seleccionaran"- dijo Remus después de unos segundos en que todo el Salón se quedo en silencio.

"Si, a mí también me gustaría"- dijeron James y Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"Srita. Dumbledore, ustedes no se van a retirar de aquí hasta que discutamos el tema que nos tiene aquí congregados"- dijo la profesora McGonagall con poco paciencia. Elizabeth al escuchar la contestación de la profesora suspiro…..estaba cansada, no se sentía bien y no está de humos para estar soportando a adultos metiches.<p>

"Bien…. ¿Qué es lo quieren saber?"- pregunto con cansancio.

"¿Disculpa?"- dijo la Sra. Potter

"¿Qué es lo quieren saber?"- pregunto Elizabeth de nuevo.

"Para empezar ¿Dónde estuvieron estas tres semanas? ¿con quién estuvieron? ¿Por qué James se tuvo que escapar de la casa e ir contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ¿Por qué no se comunicaron con nosotros?…..y sobre todo, ¿Qué era tan importante que tuvieron que hacer justo al final del verano y no podía esperar más tiempo?"- dijo la Sra. Potter cada vez mas enojada.

Elizabeth volvió a suspirar…..tenía la esperanza que al preguntarles directamente que era lo que querían saber terminaría rápidamente y se podría ir de ahí, pero no contaba con que quisieran saber tanto…las preguntas que acaba de escuchar era solamente de la Sra. Potter sin tomar en cuenta las preguntas que podrían tener los otros adultos y las preguntas que saldrían de sus respuestas…porque si de algo está segura era que habría muchas más preguntas.

* * *

><p>"<em>James, por favor contrólate"- dijo Elizabeth con voz casi suplicante mirando a James a los ojos, en una forma de ayudarlo a controlarse mientras pedía a Merlín y a Morgana que los ayudaran.<em>

"_Eso intento"- dijo James con la mandíbula apretada mientras no dejaba de ver a la profesora, quien al sentirse amenazada saco su varita y apunto con ella a los chicos. _

"_Profesora, por favor baje la varita solamente está empeorando todo"- dijo Remus con voz tensa, al ver la acción de la profesora…..es que no podía pensar por un segundo lo que significa su acción antes de levantar la varita antes un hechicero que difícilmente podía mantener el control de si mismo._

"_Sr. Lupin, Srita Dumbledore…aléjense del Sr. Potter…es claro que está perdiendo el control de su magia y no sabemos de que es capaz"-dijo la profesora McGonagall con nerviosismo puesto que nunca espero que sucediera algo así, nunca en todos sus años como docente en Hogwarts había sucedido algo así. _

"_Hago lo que dijo Remus, profesora"- dijo Elizabeth con voz gélida sin soltar a James tratando de trasmitirle calma para tranquilizarlo…..'maldita sea, no debimos haber accedido a acelerar el entrenamiento de James' pensaban mientras hacía esfuerzos titánicos junto con Remus para tranquilizar a James. _

"_Srita. Dumbledore, Sr. Lupin hagan como he dicho"- dijo la profesora con tono autoritario._

"_MALDITA SEA, BAJE LA MALDITA VARITA PROFESORA"- grito Elizabeth perdiendo el control, ya que no podía controlar a James y controlarse ella sin exponer demasiado sus niveles mágicos y si no podían controlar la situación pronto, se les escaparía de las manos y seria un caos._

"_No….dem….."- empezó a decir la profesora un hechizo._

"_Ni siquiera lo piense"- dijo Elizabeth con una voz tan fría que muchos pensaron que el infierno se había congelado. Ante la perpleja mirada de todos en el Gran Comedor, Elizabeth y Remus sacaron su varita y apuntaron con ellas a la profesora, quien no termino el hechizo al desconcertarse por el hecho que dos niños de primero la estuvieran apuntando con una varita. _

"_Vaya ustedes sí que saben divertirse"- dijo una voz alegre y juvenil que solamente Remus, James y Elizabeth reconocieron. James ante la sorpresa de escuchar esa voz se le bajo el enojo de golpe volviendo a tener casi el control total de su magia._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?, ¡fue una sugerencia nada más! Podemos llamarnos de otra forma, o simplemente mantener nuestros nombres"<p>

"¡NO! ¡Tu idea es muy buena, Peter!"—exclamó James abrazándolo— "De aquí en más seremos Los Merodeadores y tendremos un mapa que solo nosotros podremos leer y por el que muchos darían la vida."

"Hoy puedo dormir tranquilo"—dijo Sirius ya acomodado entre las cobijas— "mañana veremos que nos depara el destino, pero por hoy…. ¿Travesura realizada, Merodeadores?"

"Travesura realizada"— respondieron a coro.

* * *

><p>Liz, ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?"- pregunto James<p>

"¿Es que no lo entiendes?"- pregunto Liz

"¿Entender qué?"- pregunto Remus

"El libro dice que el ritual es innecesario para personas con la misma sangre desde el nacimiento"- contesto Liz

"Si y ¿Qué tiene de especial la frase?"- pregunto James

"James… ¿Quiénes son, desde el punto de vista mágico, las personas que comparten la misma sangre desde el nacimiento? "- pregunto Liz

"No lo se….pero eso no….."- empezó a decir James

"Los hermanos"- contesto Remus

"¿Disculpa?"- dijo James

"Los hermanos son las personas que comparten la misma sangre desde el nacimiento"- dijo Remus

"Pero eso es imposible ya que significaría que Liz y yo somos…"- dijo James desconcertado

"hermanos…..que somos hijo de los mismos padres"- contesto Liz

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se encontraba en un pasillo poco recorrido, mirando hacia fuera por una de las ventanas. Se encontraba sentada ahí observando cómo los alumnos más pequeños jugaban con la nieve, y poco a poco se unían los más grandes….además veía algunas parejas dar recorridos alrededor del lago congelado. Otras personas eran más audaces y se encontraba patinando sobre el lago congelado.<p>

Mientras Elizabeth observaba a todos esos jóvenes se preguntaba si fueran capaces de ir tan alegremente si supieran todos los horrores que otras personas han tenido que enfrentar para que ellos estuvieran ahí despreocupados…sinceramente pensaba que la gran mayoría si fuera capaz de hacerlo, al simplemente pensar que todas esas personas lo hicieron porque era su obligación…y el hecho la entristecía porque una de esas personas eran su familia, James, Remus y ella misma; aunque esos jóvenes posiblemente nunca lo supieran.

* * *

><p>Los tres jóvenes se encontraba tratando de superar el hecho de querer ir corriendo a los brazos de Ángelo para que los tranquilice y decirle que todo iría bien…..pero no podía hacer, puesto que usarían eso como excusa para cancelarles las misiones hasta nuevo aviso y eso no podría ser, tenían que empezar a tomar experiencia, porque en los últimos tiempos Ethelred había estado más activo y eso quería decir que pronto empezaría la guerra de manera frontal y no podrían participar ella activamente si no sabían desenvolverse como agentes activos…..así que ahora se encontraban caminando de nuevo rumbo al atrio principal sin ver a nadie ni voltear atrás para no derrumbarse y todo iba bien hasta que escucharon que alguien los llamó.<p>

"ESPEREN…..ELIZABETH ESPEREN"- grito Ángelo para detenerlos. El trío se detuvo pero sin voltear a ver atrás, solamente Elizabeth giro ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para ver de reojo a Ángelo, para demostrar que le estaban prestando atención.

"Elizabeth, chicos…..por favor prometan que regresaran con vida, sanos y a salvos de la misión"- pidió Ángelo con voz suplicante, sorprendiendo a más de uno por su petición.

"Buenas noches Padrino"- dijo Elizabeth mientras se comía la frase 'lo prometo' que quería salir de su boca. Todos quedaron en shock por la respuesta dado, nunca esperaron que contestara eso.

El trío siguió caminando hacia la zona de desaparición para irse a una de las casas de Elizabeth para organizarse para completar la misión, ante la total sorpresa de todos.

"Elizabeth, James, Remus….prométanselo a Ángelo"- dijo William sin impórtale que todos lo estuvieran viendo, eran sus nietos los que se iba a una misión.

"Chicos….por favor, háganlo"- dijo Jason igualmente sin importarle…después de todo eran sus sobrinos adoptados.

Los chicos continuaron avanzando a la zona de desaparición y giraron para ver a los adultos. Una vez ahí Remus y James tocaron unos de los hombros de Elizabeth para hacer una desaparición conjunta, siendo Elizabeth el centro de la desaparición. Antes de desaparecer, Elizabeth levanto la cara y se bajo la capucha, todos pudieron ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda, como tenía los ojos brillosos de tratar de contener las lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo la determinación que había en ellos. Liz fijo su mirada en Ángelo, William y Jason…y vio el mismo sufrimiento que el trío estaba sufriendo lo estaban sufrimiento los adultos, y quiso ir corriendo a sus brazos para consolarse mutuamente, pero simplemente de su boca salieron tres palabras antes de desaparecer.

"Buenas noches caballeros"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad antes de desaparecer junto con James y Remus de la vista de los adultos, dejando a un grupo de agentes sorprendidos por la determinación que presentaba el trío pero a la vez preocupados por el hecho de que no hubieran prometido lo pedido por Ángelo.

* * *

><p>"Mis niños creo haber escuchado que una de las criaturas pico a James, ¿es correcto?"- dijo Poppy con voz de helada. Elizabeth y Remus tragaron saliva antes de afirmar lo dicho por Poppy asintiendo la cabeza- "EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO CUANDO FUERON AL BOSQUE A DAR UN PASEO…ESTO ES INCONCEVIBLE…."<p>

"Poppy…."- llamo Elizabeth con seriedad

"SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES, ESO ES LO QUE SON… PORQUE NO VINIERON ANTES A QUE LOS CURARA, PARA EVITAR ESO…."

"Poppy….."- dijo Elizabeth con una voz de seda

"…PERO CLARO, USTEDES NO LO NECESITABAN….."

"Poppy…"- dijo Elizabeth con una voz tan helada que muchos alumnos se asustaron y Poppy se calmo de la impresión- "…..mi querida Poppy, ¿de verdad piensas que estamos sufriendo esto porque queremos? ¿Por qué somos tan orgullosos que no solicitamos tu ayuda?..."- empezó a preguntar mientras se acercaba a Poppy.

"Yo…yo …yo"- intento contestar Poppy

"…y sobre todo ¿de verdad piensas que estamos disfrutando que en estos momentos mi hermano James este debatiéndose entra la vida y la muerte, porque no fuimos a que lo curaras?"- termino de preguntar Elizabeth sacando varios jaleos de sorpresa al decir que James se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.

"Yo….yo no creo…"- intento coordinar Poppy

"¿Tu no crees?"- pregunto Remus de manera inquisitiva y con una sonrisa lobuna en sus labios.

"Yo no creo que lo estén disfrutando"- logro decir Poppy

* * *

><p>"¿Disculpa? ¿que acabas de decir?"- dijo Remus totalmente desconcertado al igual que el resto de los habitantes de la sala común, aunque por distintas razones.<p>

"El único libro en donde puede venir la cura para James es…..el libro de las sombras"- respondió Elizabeth lo más tranquila que pudo a pesar que su corazón estaba palpitando de manera rápida.

"Eso es lo que creí escuchar….mierda, estamos fritos…."- empezó a decir Remus al escuchar la contestación de Elizabeth mientras empezaba a caminar de manera compulsiva frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

"No necesariamente"- trato de tranquilizarlo Elizabeth, generando que todos se preguntaran de donde sacarían el famoso libro.

"¿No necesariamente?..."- dijo Remus incrédulo-"Estamos hablando del maldito libro de las sombras…"

"Si, pero…."

"Pero nada Elizabeth…es el maldito libro de las sombras, del cual hay muy pocas copias por no decir casi ninguna…."- dijo mientras se pasa las manos por el cabello en un gesto inconsciente de desesperación.

"Si pero…."

"…..y es considerado el libro tenebroso por excelencia por los británicos…"

"No es tenebroso…."

"Lo sé…pero dada la sociedad nadie va admitir que lo tiene….y si no lo tenemos, no podemos buscar la cura para James…..y si no tenemos la cura, James va a morir"

"Lo sé pero…"

"¿Pero qué Liz?, me vas a decir que tienes una copia oculta debajo de la cama, por lo que estamos salvados y podemos preparar la cura para James"

"Pues, en realidad lo tengo en mi baúl"- dijo Liz de manera seria y cansada por el discurso de Remus

"Aaaaaa, claro…..lo tienes en tu baúl…"- contesto Remus mientras seguía caminando frente a Elizabeth sin prestar mucha atención a lo que lo rodeaba- "…..espera, ¿dijiste que tienes el libro de las sombras en tu baúl?, es decir, de verdad lo acabas de decir no lo alucine"- dijo frenándose en su caminar compulsivo y poniendo toda su atención en Elizabeth.

"Eeee no, no lo alucinaste….tengo el libro en mi baúl"- contesto Elizabeth sacando varios jadeos de sorpresa, susurros de acusación de ser una hechicera oscura pero a Liz no le importa, después de todo se trataba de salvar a su hermano.

"Entonces, que demonios sigues haciendo aquí….ve por el maldito libro"- dijo Remus a punto de un colapso nervioso, y preguntándose qué hacia aun ahí Elizabeth.

"Disculpe su alteza….pero resulta QUE ESTAS TAN CERCA DE UN MALDITO COLAPSO NERVIOSO QUE NOS ME HAS DEJADO HABLAR…"

* * *

><p>"Jóvenes…. Ustedes no van ir a ningún lugar hasta que nos digan que está sucediendo"- dijeron Dumbledore y Charlus a una solo voz, con igual enojo en la voz.<p>

"Jajajajaja…y supongo que esperan una respuesta….pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para ustedes…..tendrán que llamar a mi asistente y concertar una cita, tengo la agenda llena"- dijo Elizabeth con burla tanto en la voz como en los ojos- "…ahora lo importante, Lily continua con la poción, Godric si Lily acaba la poción antes de que regresemos, nos avisas…Remus vámonos que aún faltan varios ingredientes…..y Lily, gracias de nuevo"- dijo mientras tomaba a Remus por un brazo y desaparecía antes de cualquiera pudiera responder o reaccionar dejando atrás una multitud que ya no sabía si estar sorprendida por la respuesta de la joven o estar escandalizada.

* * *

><p>"Remus John Lupin y Eleanor Dumbledore están bajo arresto por practicar hechicería obscura"- dijo Charlus Potter mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba los chicos.<p>

"¿Disculpe?"- dijo Elizabeth saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"Papá, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?"- dijo James desconcertado por lo dicho por su padre.

"James quédate fuera de eso…..Sr. Lupin y Srita. Dumbledore, no hagan esto mas difícil entréguense y faciliten esto"- dijo Charlus sin sentimiento alguno en la voz.

"Si cree que nos vamos a entregar por que usted lo dice…."- empezó a decir Remus parándose de su asiento y tomando posición de defensa.

"…..están muy equivocados, y pueden esperar sentados"- termino Elizabeth ligeramente frustrada con la situación.

"No, ahora ustedes serán los que seguirán mis órdenes….."- dijo Charlus provocando que los tres chicos bufaran molestos-"…e irán conmigo al ministerio antes de que lleguen los aurores de elite y los agentes….y todo esto se complique"

"En ese caso decidimos esperar a los agentes"- dijo Elizabeth con voz de seda y cruzándose de brazos.

"No sabes lo que acabas de desear"- dijo Charlus con voz helada.

"Ya lo veremos"- dijo Elizabeth con arrogancia.

* * *

><p>"Siendo eso todo, ya podemos retirarnos"- comentó la mujer.<p>

"Perdón. Yo quiero hacer testamento. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"- preguntó Elizabeth sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación pero Remus y James se recuperaron rápidamente.

"Yo también quiero hacerlo"- dijeron Remus y James de inmediato.

"¡Pero son ustedes muy jóvenes!"- exclamó la mujer.

"¿Existe algún límite de edad para hacer testamento?"- pregunto Remus.

"No señor, no lo hay…."- respondió el duende serio- "Para ello solo necesitan un testigo que los acompañe. Si están seguros llamare a uno de los duendes encargados del registro testamentario"

"Pero…..son tan jóvenes ¿Por qué quieren hacer esto?"- pregunto la mujer aun en shock.

"Sólo queremos…"- Elizabeth se detuvo brevemente y miró a los chicos al decir aquella palabra que los incluía y ellos asintieron. No se habían puesto de acuerdo previamente, pero era obvio que tenían las mismas razones e intenciones- "…..aprovechar que estamos aquí para dejarlo preparado".

"Son muy jóvenes. Podrán venir luego en muchas oportunidades para hacer algo como esto"—le replicó la mujer.

"Mi familia siempre ha dicho que para una mente organizada la muerte no es más que la siguiente aventura. Los chicos y yo no queremos hacer esto porque tengamos miedo de morir pronto. Queremos hacerlo porque queremos que nuestras cosas estén organizadas"- contestó James en la voz más pausada y serena posible.

* * *

><p>Los chicos giraron rápidamente su cabeza hacia el origen de esa voz, frente a los ellos se encontraba el joven conferencista que había tratado de arreglar sus vestuarios porque estaban mal diseñados. El joven se encontraba con los ojos brillando de felicidad por el descubrimiento hecho mientras los chicos luchaban con la necesidad de gritar y salir corriendo de ahí como si de ellos dependiera su vida. Después de analizar lo dicho por el conferencista, a los chicos le llego de golpe la gravedad de la situación que están viviendo en esos momentos por lo que mandaran al fondo de su cabeza el miedo que estaban teniendo y se pusieron la máscara de yo-soy-mejor-que-tu-y-jodete-si-no-te-gusta, ante la completa sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes por el cambio tan rápido presentado en los cuerpos de los chicos.<p>

"No sabemos de que está hablando"- contesto James con seriedad

"Y maldito demonio que no saben!...ustedes conocen personalmente a los sangre puras….y hasta juraría que han convivido con ellos…..si no hay otra explicación para su reacción ante el tema de la conferencia, o de su vestimenta, o de su actitud…..o… o…. de lo rápido que comprendieron el tema de la conferencia"- dijo el conferencista joven tratando de intimidar un poco a los chicos para que soltaran prenda.

Pero ante él no se encontraban tres jóvenes asustados o intimidados…no ante él se encontraban tres jóvenes con sonrisas socarronas en los labios, con un lenguaje corporal que decía total y completamente que lo dicho no les afectaba en los mas mínimo, ya que ellos eran los dueños de la situación y te lo decían con toda la arrogancia que se podía….frente a él se encontraban tres jóvenes valiente (ningún miedo se mostraba en su semblante o su cuerpo), sus cuerpos manifestaban soberbia y altanería por todas partes; haciendo que se vieran malditamente hermosos; además tenía en la mirada un brillo que te decía a lenguas que saldría airosos de esta situación y que ellos eran perfectamente conscientes de ello…joder, eran la maldita arrogancia personificada.

Los dos chicos frente a él ampliaron sus sonrisas cuando detectaron algo en él, ya que no habían quitado la fija mirada de él, y se recostaron en el respaldo de sus asientos, cruzaron una de sus piernas sobre la otra a la altura de las rodillas, colocaron sus codos en los descansa-brazos de sus sillas y cruzaron sus manos sobre su abdomen. Por el otro lado, la joven había recargado su cuerpo hacia adelante, recargando sus codos sobre sus muslos, las piernas las tenia ligeramente abiertamente (un poco mas de los normal pero no al grado de ser escandalosa su posición), sus manos las cruzo de tal manera que formaban un pirámide. Su mirada nunca había dejado la suya; sus ojos brillaban más que antes, y tenían ese brillo que te indicaba cierto grado de burla; su sonrisa socarrona se había ampliado, al grado que se podía considerar que también era una burla… joder, los chicos tenía el mango del sartén en la mano, y lo sabían perfectamente.

"Pruébelo"- dijo la joven ante él con una voz burlona y de seda que sus instintos de supervivencia se dispararon.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se encontraba recostada en su silla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos en los descansa-brazos de su silla. James y Remus se encontraban en posiciones similares. Samuel se encontraba emocionadísimo después de escuchar la respuesta de Elizabeth ya que pocas personas conocían esa frase; el Sr. X emociono igualmente aunque fue por una razón diferente ya que esa pequeña frase significaba que esos chicos conocían mas sobre los Sangre Puras de lo que aparentaban y si podía persuadirlos de hablar con el pronto tendría a otra familia de Sangre Pura rogando por su vida.<p>

"…..Exacto, el hombre que había sido mi guardián y que me había entregado el pergamino como forma de agradecimiento había sido Lord Masen….. antes de desaparecer, Lord Masen me advirtió algunas cosas, la primera fue que el pergamino solamente puede ser usado una vez, y la segunda que lo usara sabiamente, que solo se lo entregara a la persona que consideraba que me iba a contestar un par de preguntas sobre los Sangre Puras. Todos estos años, he guardado celosamente ese pergamino….. pero ahora tengo una corazonada que la personas, o más bien las personas, que puede cumplir con las indicaciones de Lord Masen se encuentran en esta sala y me gustaría saber si ellos están dispuestos a contestar las preguntas"- termino de decir con ansiedad, fijando su mirada en Elizabeth, James y Remus esperando su respuesta pero los chicos no se daban por enterado, tras algunos segundos varios de los presentes siguieron su mirada y se dieron cuenta que esta fija en el trío del misterio.

Después de escuchar que Lord Masen había entregado el pergamino y las advertencias que había dado, no necesitaban escuchar más para saber lo que se avecinaba….en cualquier minuto Samuel les preguntaría si ellos pudieran contestar las preguntas, y al ser una orden firmada por Masen…Remus y James tendrían que acatarla; Elizabeth podría negarse ya que ella era una Elendil-Larantha pero de hacerlo generaría muchas preguntas sobre cómo puede liberarse de una orden directa de un Masen y tras mucho investigar se darían cuenta que solamente un Elendil o un Larantha puede hacerlo por lo que se darían cuenta que Liz era la heredera de los Elendil-Larantha y la famosa Emperatriz….y eso no podría ser, por lo que lo mejor sería que Elizabeth también acatara la orden pero con la ventaja de poder manipular la información de ser necesario ya que ella se encontraba contestando voluntariamente y en completa libertad…. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre les sucedía esto a ellos? ¿Qué no podían tener un día normal y tranquilo?

* * *

><p>Los chicos no esperaron a que nadie más reaccionara y se levantaron elegantemente de sus asientos, tomaron sus pertenecías y se dispusieron a salir del salón. El resto de las personas que se encontraban en el salón solamente se dedicaron a verlos fijamente sin hacer ningún comentario. Los chicos se encontraban frente a la puerta de salida, James tenía su brazo extendido y su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta; los chicos comenzaron a pensar que ya se habían librado de esta, casi podía saborear la victoria cuando se escucho una voz que hizo que se cayera su castillo de naipes y que se congelaran en sus lugares.<p>

"Jóvenes, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que no pueden contestar mis preguntas sobre los Sangre Puras?"- pregunto Samuel con decepción, y provocando que el cuerpo de los chicos se tensionara completamente.

"No hemos dicho eso, Sr. Samuel"- contesto Elizabeth con voz seria y sin girar.

"¿Entonces si las pueden contestar?"- pregunto Samuel esperanzado y emocionado en partes iguales.

"Tampoco hemos dicho eso, Sr. Samuel"- contesto Elizabeth con el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Entonces? ¿pueden o no pueden contestarlas?"- pregunto Samuel totalmente desconcertado ante la completa atención de todos las personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

"Esa no es la pregunta correcta, Sr. Samuel"- contesto Elizabeth con voz neutra, rogando que Samuel dejara de preguntar y ello se pudieran ir sin tener que leer el famoso pergamino, y poder continuar con sus vidas normales, bueno todo lo normal que se pudiera.

"¿y cuál es la pregunta correcta?"- pregunto Samuel totalmente desconcertado al igual que todas las persona ahí reunidas con excepción de Elizabeth.

"Si está usted dispuesto a arriesgar su única oportunidad de obtener respuestas directas sobre los Sangre Puras, al darnos ese pergamino; después de todo ese pergamino solo puede ser usado una vez"- respondió Elizabeth de manera seria.

"Bueno, pero no sería arriesgar….ustedes abren el pergamino y si responden que no a lo que sea que este escrito en el, simplemente lo guardo y espero a que alguien más lo pueda contestar"- respondió Samuel con simpleza.

"He ahí donde se equivoca Sr. Samuel. El pergamino solo puede ser abierto una vez, ya que una vez que se rompe el sello quien asegura a otras personas que no fue ya utilizado….."- explico Elizabeth con voz neutra, tras lo cual giro sobre su eje y camino unos pasos hasta quedar con la vista fija en Samuel, olvidándose de todas las demás personas que se encontraban en el salón- "Así que le vuelvo a preguntar, ¿está usted dispuesto a arriesgar su única oportunidad de obtener respuestas directas sobre los Sangre Puras con nosotros?"- pregunto Elizabeth con la esperanza de meter algún miedo a Samuel y que retirara su oferta/demanda.

"Yo….yo no estoy seguro"- respondió finalmente Samuel después de un minuto.

"Bien, en ese caso nos retiramos. Buenas Tardes a todos"- dijo Elizabeth, tras lo cual giro de nuevo sobre su eje y camino esta quedar otra vez a la altura de James y Remus, quienes no se había movido de su posición, y disponerse a salir del salón.

* * *

><p>Tras la sorpresa inicial de que Liz le concediera nueve preguntas a Samuel, James y Remus se acercaron a donde Elizabeth había tomado asiento y se pararon a cada uno de los lados de su silla; quedando James del lado izquierdo y Remus del lado derecho. Samuel sacudió su cabeza por unos segundos tratando de despejar su cabeza y de terminar de creer su buena suerte; tras lo cual vio fijamente a los chicos, quienes estaban esperando sus preguntas. Los tres chicos generaban un cuadro imponente, y por primera vez se dio cuenta porque los chicos no se asustaron cuando había tratado de intimidarlos.<p>

"¿Ustedes…..ustedes conocen a los Sangre Puras?"- pregunto Samuel con nerviosismo esperando que los chicos le dijeran que era una broma y se retiraran del salón con sus esperanzas.

"Si, nosotros conocemos algunas familias de Sangre Pura"- respondió Remus con voz neutra generando una conmoción con su respuesta, la cual tardaron varios minutos en controlar el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

><p>"Bien, en ese caso mi última pregunta seria…. ¿Por qué fueron educados por los Sangre Puras?"- pregunto Samuel dando en el clavo de la respuesta que todos en el salón querían obtener.<p>

"¿Está usted seguro que esa es su última pregunta?"-pregunto Elizabeth

"Si"- respondió Samuel firmemente.

"Excelente, en ese caso la respuesta seria que era la única manera que había para poder sobrevivir y poder llegar a ver los veinte años de edad"- respondió Elizabeth de manera misteriosa.

"¿Sobrevivir a qué?"- pregunto Samuel desconcertó al igual que todos.

"Lamento recordarle que sus nueve preguntas se han acabamos….así que, si nos disculpan quisiéramos ir al Gran Comedor a comer antes de regresar a clases"- respondió Elizabeth mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se sacudía las pelusas imaginarias de sus pantalones; tras lo cual se empezó a encaminar a la puerta de salida seguida por James y Remus dejando atrás un grupo en completo shock y conmoción…y sobre todo lleno de preguntas.

* * *

><p><em>Esta declarado, total y completamente declarado!...este era el peor inicio de semana que había tenido desde su llegada a Hogwarts; ni siquiera lo que tuvieron que vivir después de salvar a James y ser acusados de practicar hechicería oscura se comparaba con lo que estaban viviendo en estos momentos…..Argggg! Si tuviera a Masen frente a ella en este instante se podría considerar hombre muerto y enterrado en menos de los que tardaba en parpadear, y por supuesto sin un maldito boleto de regreso por mas rituales que intentaran….pero no, claro que su lista de asesinato de ese día no se limitaban a Masen, Oh no! Y maldito cuerno que se limitaba a Masen!…en cuanto descubriera quien había filtrado la maldita noticia, esa persona se podría considerar sentenciada a una maravillosa muerte lenta y dolorosa….y oh Merlín, como lo iba a disfrutar!- <em>eran los pensamientos de Elizabeth mientras salía del aula de Encantamientos con andar rápido, firme, seguro y elegante.

* * *

><p><em>El salón se había sumido en un tenso silencio, no se escuchaba ni siquiera la respiración de las personas ahí presentes pero Elizabeth no era consciente de ello…..ni siquiera las ligeras llamadas de sus hermanos la habían sacado de ensimismamiento. De hecho, no fue hasta que sintió un cuerpo grande y musculoso sobre su espalda que fue consciente del silencio que reinaba…lo siguiente que sintió fue su magia que la acariciaba de manera suave pero un tanto firme…luego vio una mano grande que se encontraba apoyada sobre la mesa a un lado de su plato…..finalmente sintió fue una respiración en su cuello. <em>

"_Y dime pequeña, ¿Por qué no debería castigarte por comprometernos?"- dijo una voz profunda de hombre que ocasiono que una escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, aunque no sabía si era por miedo, expectación o alguna otra cosa que aun no podía definir._

* * *

><p>Cualquier mujer normal sentiría miedo al tener el cuerpo de hombre sobre su espalda, y más aun si dicho cuerpo es grande y musculoso…..cualquier mujer normal se sentiría encerrada al ver como ese cuerpo grande y musculoso forma una especie de jaula alrededor de ella…cualquier mujer normal sentiría miedo al sentir la respiración en su cuello de dicho hombre, mas si dicho hombre era un desconocido…cualquier mujer normal sentiría miedo al escuchar la voz profunda de hombre desconocido, y más cuando de esa voz saliera una especie de amenaza en contra de su persona…pero Elizabeth distaba mucho de ser una mujer normal, después de todo miedo era lo último que sentía…..curiosidad, claro…..expectación, por supuesto…pero miedo, no…por supuesto que no.<p>

* * *

><p>Ambos desenfundaron sus armas…Masen había convocado su espada y la empuñaba en posición de ataque y Elizabeth había desenfundado las dagas que tenia ocultas en sus botas, tomándolas entre las manos como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo. Ambos sonrieron de medio lado mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos, en menos de un parpadeo ambos se introdujeron de lleno en el antiguo baile de una batalla…aceitando golpes, deteniendo las estocadas y devolviéndolas en elegantes movimientos.<p>

* * *

><p>Ambos giramos ligeramente para ver la pelea entre Liz y Masen, sin descuidar a los aurores que querían intervenir. Liz se estaba desenvolviendo perfectamente en la pelea sin dejar a deslucir ninguna habilidad especial, y por alguna extraña razón Masen estaba siguiendo el ritmo que ella estaba imponiendo….dejando a ambos como grandes combatientes pero sin ninguna habilidad especial. De nada, ambos empezaron a moverse más rápido y aceitar golpes más fuertes al grado que se podía escuchar como las espadas cortaban el aire. Tras unos segundos de ese nuevo ritmo de pelea, ambos se detuvieron. Los cuerpo de ambos había quedado juntos; las respiraciones, tanto de mi hermana como de Masen, estaban aceleradas; las miradas de ambos se encontraban fijas en los ojos del otro; la espada de Masen se encontraba sobre el cuello de mi hermana, dando a entender que si colocaba un poco mas de presión sobre ella, el filo de la espada rebanaría su cuello; por el otro lado, las dagas de Liz se encontraban en una posición similar….la daga de mano derecha se encontraba al revés, quedando la empuñadora en toda la extensión de la mano de Liz y el cuchillo recargado sobre su antebrazo y el filo de la daga sobre la yugular de Masen, un poco de presión por parte del brazo de Liz y la yugular de Masen se cortaría. La otra daga se encontraba sobre la nuca de Masen, imposibilitándole movimientos rápidos ya que una de las dagas le asentaría un golpe mortal.<p>

Masen dijo algo que no alcance a oír, que provoco que mi hermana sonriera de lado; tras lo cual contesto a lo dicho por Masen. Ambos sonrieron….y supe que habían empezado las negociaciones civilizadas entre ambos.

* * *

><p>"Y un demonio…..la maldita poción que hay en el salón en la Muerte de los Dioses….."-dijo Liz viendo fijamente a los profesores, tras lo cual empezó a girar sobre su propio eje buscando a alguien- "¿Dónde cojones esta James y Remus?"<p>

* * *

><p>"La lista ya esta, Srita. Dumbledore…faltan siete alumnos"- dijo la profesora McGonagall antes que cualquiera pudiera responder a la pregunta de Elizabeth.<p>

"De hecho faltan seis, la séptima alumna se encuentra en la enfermería"- dijo Poppy con voz calma.

"Bien, entonces debemos asumir que los seis alumnos faltantes se encuentran aun en el aula de pociones, por lo que es de vital importancia sacarlos antes de la poción les afecte mas de los necesario"- dijo Elizabeth tono serio y un tanto frio, no dejando traslucir ningún sentimiento ni por la voz ni por su expresión corporal o facial.

"Liz…."- dijo Poppy con cierta preocupación y miedo….ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Liz con la noticia.

"¿Si, Poppy?"- pregunto Liz con desconcierto por el tono de miedo que detecto en la voz de Poppy.

"Entre los seis alumnos se encuentran James y Remus"- dijo Poppy con toda la delicadeza que fue posible pero aun así logro que la noticia impactara en la mente de Elizabeth.

Al escuchar la declaración de Poppy, la mente de Liz se encontraba en shock…después de todo una cosa es sospechar que posiblemente tus hermanos se encontraran en una situación de peligro mortal y otra muy diferente que te confirmaran la sospecha. Elizabeth estaba consciente de que todo el mundo espera una reacción de parte de ella, pero tras unos segundos en los cuales parpadeos rápidamente y cerro sus puños fuertemente, soltó el aire contenido y fijo su mirada en Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"No olvides tu promesa, Elizabeth"- dijo Poppy sin quitar la vista de Combs ni dejar de checar su estado de salud.<p>

"Nunca Poppy….me tendrás frente a ti con el último aliento de vida en mis labios para que me puedas regresar a la vida"- dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente sin voltear hacia atrás antes de entrar de nuevo al aula de pociones.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa ya había buscando por todo el lado izquierdo del aula y no se encontraban sus hermanos ahí,….es que no podrían haber desaparecido….simplemente no pueden desaparecer…. <em>Elizabeth, contrólate. Los vas a encontrar, solo contrólate…<em>…de repente se escucho un grito agudo de su lado derecho y Liz giro su vista a ese lado, pero por la cantidad de humo que había no podía ver nada. Elizabeth se acerco lentamente y teniendo cuidado de no tocar la poción…..cuando llego al fondo no vio nada más que unas túnicas en el suelo….. _Merlín, esas eran las túnicas de James y Remus, y ellos no se veían por ningún lado…Ellos no pudieron haber desaparecido, vamos Elizabeth céntrate y enfócate en encontrar a tus hermanos. _Elizabeth se acerco aun mas a donde se encontraban las túnicas con el corazón en un hilo cuando las túnicas se movieron ligeramente. Elizabeth se arrodillo junto a ellas y las movió con cuidados para ver que había ocasionado que se movieran. Después de unos segundos, Elizabeth se encontraba en shock…..simplemente esto no podía ser real, frente a ella no se podía encontrar eso….. ¿Qué había hecho en sus vidas pasadas?...de la nada se escucho una pequeña explosión que trajo de regreso a la realidad a Elizabeth, quien giro su mirada al lugar donde había provenido la explosión tras lo cual regreso su mirada a donde se encontraban las túnicas pensando cómo iba a sacarlos de ahí sin que se hicieran más daño.

Frente a ella se encontraban James y Remus….solo que no eran los James y Remus con los que había desayunado esta mañana sino que eran un James y un Remus más pequeños….frente a ella se encontraba un James bebe y un Remus de dos años.


End file.
